Revontuli
by ginironostar
Summary: Il a tant de choses à dire sur eux. Sur Danemark, sur Norvège, même sur Islande. Et sur Finlande, aussi. Surtout sur Finlande. De temps en temps, Suède se remémore les paroles de son père adoptif et contemple les erreurs qui se sont multipliées au cours des siècles. Sans un mot. Mais l'important, c'est d'être encore avec lui, non...?
1. Rencontres et première aventure

_J'arrive pas vraiment à me décider sur la nature de cette histoire. Une fic centrée sur Suède ? SuFin ? Les Nordic 5 ? Probablement les trois à la fois. On va dire que c'est une fic sur les Nordiques du point de vue de Suède, donc logiquement on a pas mal de SuFin (et un peu de DenNor pour la forme). Voilà._

_22 chapitres déjà écrits, je pense en poster un par jour :)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent au grand Himaruya Hidekaz._

o o o

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Suède ne comprenait pas dans ce monde.

Son père adoptif, Scandie, ne semblait pas vraiment accorder beaucoup d'importance à ce genre d'interrogation existentielle. Pour lui, la vie était essentiellement constituée de mystères. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait apaiser le petit esprit à la fois curieux et troublé de Suède, loin de là.

Ainsi, il se forçait à regarder ses frères sans trop se poser de questions. Et par frères, il entendait les deux personnes avec qui il partageait environ quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de son temps libre, à savoir Danemark et Norvège. Hauts comme trois pommes, ils avaient appris dès le départ à vivre en parfaite harmonie, même si aucune d'eux n'était lié aux autres par le sang. Ils pataugeaient dans la même culture depuis leur plus jeune âge, et ça en grande partie grâce à l'éducation de Scandie et au fond, ils se considéraient comme des frères, peu importe leurs véritables origines. Lorsque Suède avait observé le grand Germanie –il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois– il se disait que, peut-être, il s'agissait de son véritable père. Un rien lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de s'interroger sur ce qui l'entourait, encore et encore. Mais une fois le frère de Scandie parti, Suède avait mis fin à cette série de doutes en se disant que franchement, non, il était bien trop proche de Danemark et Norvège pour songer une seule seconde que leur lien ne soit que factice. Pour lui, ce n'était peut-être pas un lien de sang, mais ça l'était de cœur, et c'est ce qui comptait.

Scandie lui-même était étroitement lié à Suède.

-Pourquoi tu as cette marque sur le visage ?

Encore l'une de ses incessantes questions. Scandie sourit tristement à l'adresse de la petite nation qui s'est éclipsée d'une partie de cache-cache avec les deux autres.

-Je me suis encore battu avec mon frère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec certaines de mes idées…c'est pour ça que je préfère rester ici, tout seul.

Suède baisse le regard, songeur.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus vous voir ! reprend Scandie sur un ton un peu plus enjoué. Toi, Norvège, Danemark…pour moi, vous êtes ce qui me pousse à continuer. A aller de l'avant. Vous donnez un sens à ce que j'aime entendre par « l'union fait la force ».

Il pose une main réconfortante sur les cheveux couleur paille de Suède. Celui-ci demande à en savoir plus, comme à son habitude.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas essayer de partir, et découvrir le monde ? Ça te changerait d'ici…

-C'est vrai, répond Scandie avec un petit rire. Tu n'as pas tort, ça me ferait peut-être du bien. Mais…comment dire…mis à part Germanie et les filles, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens. J'ai un peu peur de ce que je peux trouver si jamais je m'aventure plus loin…c'est bête, hein ? Il y a des fois où je maudis ce côté un peu trouillard et solitaire de ma personnalité.

Suède se tait. Il a encore plein de questions à lui poser mais, quelque part, il préfère laisser Scandie tranquille.

Un jour, c'est sûr, il allait lui-même partir et découvrir de nouveaux horizons comme il en rêvait.

o o o

Avoir Scandie pour père adoptif était une chose. Avoir deux énergumènes dégénérés pour frères en était une autre.

Danemark et Norvège étaient ses plus proches amis. Ensemble, ils inventaient de nombreux jeux qui constituaient à s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de rester, chaque fois un peu plus. Suède était le plus discret des trois, toujours à profiter de ses instants de solitude pour découvrir de nouvelles terres à sa manière. Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient beaucoup plus…bruyants.

-Hey, Norge ! Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé !

Danemark revint ce jour-là avec une grosse épée en ferraille dans les mains. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à la soulever de terre, laissant une grande trainée dans la petite couche de neige qui recouvrait la végétation. Les yeux de Norvège s'illuminèrent à la vue de sa trouvaille.

-Mais c'est génial ! Tu l'as eue où ?

-Je l'ai trouvée dans un buisson, un peu plus loin. Tiens ! Je te la donne.

Norvège était aux anges, et Suède était content d'assister à ce spectacle. Il n'avait pas affiché le moindre sourire, mais c'était normal chez lui : alors que son visage n'exprimait rien de bien particulier, son cœur était toujours empli de joie, une joie qu'il gardait bien enfermée au creux de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas par choix, mais plutôt pas incapacité à s'exprimer.

-Avec ça, je serai imbattable ! s'était exclamé Norvège. En route pour l'aventure !

-Tu viens, Sverige ?

Sverige, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait. Il répondit positivement à Danemark et s'élança en compagnie de ses deux amis, prêt à explorer de nouveaux lieux.

Sa rencontre avec Saami était une autre question qui ne trouvait pas de réponse. Suède en avait parlé à Scandie, et il avait découvert quelque chose d'étonnant : Saami, c'était l'une des « filles » que son père connaissait. Et Suède était tombée sur elle, comme par hasard, alors qu'il s'était éloigné lors d'une de ces grandes parties de cache-cache.

-Tu es perdu ?

Saami semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que Scandie, ou peut-être un peu plus jeune. Elle portait de jolis vêtements très colorés et ses cheveux étaient noués en plusieurs tresses.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Suède. Je pense pouvoir retrouver mon chemin.

Et il était repartit en vitesse.

o o o

Cette rencontre ne lui aurait pas parue aussi importante s'il n'était pas retombé sur la même personne, seulement quelques jours plus tard. Et il put faire connaissance avec cette Saami, qui lui apparaissait comme la femme la plus douce, la plus compréhensive, la plus gentille qui puisse exister. Suède n'en avait pas connu beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais il était convaincu de se tenir face à une véritable déesse. Il adorait se retrouver en sa compagnie pour discuter un peu, c'est pourquoi il lui rendit souvent visite dans les mois qui suivirent. Et, très vite, elle devint comme un modèle pour lui. Une présence rassurante à qui il pouvait se confier, tout comme il le faisait avec Scandie.

-Dis, tu connais mon père ? avait demandé Suède, sans l'ombre d'une quelconque émotion.

Pourtant, en lui, l'excitation d'en apprendre plus était grande, si grande qu'il était véritablement impatient d'entendre la réponse. A sa grande surprise, Saami eut un drôle de soupir.

-Oui, on s'est vus quelques fois. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime beaucoup.

Suède pencha la tête sur le côté.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Saami lui sourit, sans un mot. Suède n'insista pas, mais c'était clair et net : il s'agissait encore d'un grand mystère qui ne demandait qu'à être résolu.

o o o

-Scandie n'a pas l'air très heureux…

-Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'en aller…

-Ce n'était qu'un petit voyage, je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver…

-Peut-être que c'est à cause de son frère ?

Norvège et Danemark s'étaient tournés vers Suède, incapables de répondre à sa question. Un peu plus loin, près de l'océan, Scandie était installé sur un rocher. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que les trois jeunes nations ne prennent la décision de venir lui parler directement.

-Germanie, leur explique Scandie. Il n'est pas très sympa avec moi en ce moment…

-Il est trop nul, dit Norvège en gonflant les joues. Den, Sverige et moi, on va aller lui faire sa fête et il regrettera vite de t'avoir traité comme ça !

-Ouaaaais ! s'exclame Danemark.

-Hahaha, merci beaucoup de me défendre…mais quelque part, je l'ai aussi cherché. Toujours à rester dans l'ombre, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit comme méchanceté ?

Scandie semble hésiter à répondre à la question de Suède. Il se frotte le menton, un peu gêné.

-Eh bien…des tas de choses, mais c'est pas très important.

-Alleeeeez, dis-nous ! insiste Danemark.

-Je crois qu'il veut juste me protéger…après tout, c'est mon frère, alors c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète. Il a peur que je devienne comme ce fameux Empire Romain, que je tombe dans l'alcoolisme et que je reste célibataire toute ma vie…mais franchement, il ne s'est pas vu lui !

-Ça c'est sûr ! Il exagère !

Danemark et Norvège partent alors dans une série d'insultes à l'adresse de Germanie, répétant qu'il mérite une bonne raclée. Scandie ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'énergie et de naïveté. Mais Suède, lui, en profite pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire.

-Empire Romain était vraiment alcoolique et célibataire ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais on dit de lui qu'il passait son temps à se battre, à boire du vin et à fréquenter de jolies demoiselles…et en aucun cas je ne lui ressemble. Mais quand même, Germanie insiste et me répète que je ferai mieux de me sociabiliser et me trouver une épouse au lieu de me limiter à un amour à sens unique.

Suède cligne des yeux.

-Une épouse ?

-Oui. Une femme, quoi.

-C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement, avoir une femme ?

Il est encore une fois piqué d'une curiosité sans nom.

-Une femme, c'est quelqu'un qu'on aime de tout notre cœur, ça c'est sûr. Je suis pas un spécialiste en la matière, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que la personne que l'on choisit pour femme est notre favorite. Tiens, par exemple, je choisirai bien Aestii.

-Pas Saami ?

-Hein, quoi ? Saami ? Haha, nooon. Elle et moi, on est juste de très bons amis.

-Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

-Je l'aime bien. Choisir quelqu'un pour femme, c'est tout autre chose…car cette personne, on aimerait rester avec elle pour toujours. Et réciproquement, elle non plus ne veut pas nous quitter. C'est un amour mutuel et sincère, tu comprends ?

Non, c'était une énième chose que Suède ne comprenait absolument pas. Sûrement des trucs d'adultes. Danemark et Norvège, eux, n'avaient rien suivi à la conversation et continuaient de pousser des petits cris d'apprenti vikings.

o o o

Suède s'était aventuré un peu trop loin ce jour-là. Armé d'une épée beaucoup moins grande que celle que Danemark avait offert à Norvège, il était en train d'explorer la taïga quand soudain, son pied rencontra le vide, et il glissa le long d'une pente pour se retrouver sur les fesses. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas tombé sur de grosses pierres qui auraient pu le blesser mais bien sur un petit tapis d'herbe moelleux. Sa chute avait donc été amortie. Il se redressa, le dos endolori après avoir glissé le long de cette butte de terre. Il s'apprêtait à la remonter lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention, juste un peu plus loin derrière les buissons. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui chantonnait. Suède s'approcha un peu plus de la source de cette voix, méfiant, en prenant bien soin de rester caché dans les fourrés.

Au centre de la clairière qu'il avait sous les yeux, un petit garçon blond courait un peu partout en cueillant fruits et fleurs, accompagné d'animaux qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des rennes. Probablement une nation…mais que faisait-elle toute seule dans un endroit pareil ? C'était dangereux de s'exposer ainsi à une éventuelle attaque, et elle n'était même pas armée ! Suède fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, non, il ne connaissait même pas cette personne, et c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait d'aussi petite…encore plus petite que lui…était-elle des leurs ? Etait-ce son « frère », tout comme l'étaient Norvège et Danemark ? Les questions se bousculaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Suède resta là à l'observer pendant plus d'une heure. L'inconnu avait mangé ses fruits, joué avec les rennes, et s'était assoupi dans l'herbe. C'était un peu risqué, mais Suède en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus, s'allongeant au même niveau que lui. Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif.

De temps en temps, il émettait de petits ronflements disgracieux. Suède trouvait ça fascinant.

Encore plus fascinant que le filet de bave qui prenait forme au coin de sa bouche.

Suède aurait pu rester allongé à cet endroit pendant des heures si le soleil ne menaçait pas de se coucher. La route allait être beaucoup plus difficile de nuit, c'est pourquoi il décida à contrecœur de repartir. Et puis, il ne fallait pas que les autres s'inquiètent de son absence.

o o o

-Eh les gars, vous le sentez cet appel ? Celui de l'action, de la découverte, de cette force qui nous guide vers ce que l'on appelle notre raison de vivre ? C'est là, droit devant nous ! C'est _l'aventure_ !

Norvège et Suède étaient tout aussi heureux que leur frère de se lancer dans ce voyage. Ils étaient tous les trois à l'avant d'un bateau, en quête de sensations fortes. Suède ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant précis.

-On va réaliser notre rêve ! s'exclama Norvège en brandissant son épée.

Danemark sautillait sur place et, même si Suède ne le montrait pas, il était lui aussi très enthousiaste à l'idée de partir explorer le monde, lui qui avait soif de connaissance. Son frère avait raison : ils allaient enfin pouvoir réaliser leur rêve.

-Anko, tiens-moi mon chapeau deux secondes.

-A vos ordres, chef !

Suède les regarda faire, légèrement en retrait. Danemark obéissait toujours au doigt et à l'œil de Norvège, c'était amusant à voir. Mais quelque part, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu seul. Il ignora ce détail et se mit en tête de profiter de ce voyage en compagnie de ses deux amis de toujours. Car avec eux, Suède en était persuadé, il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout du monde sans jamais se lasser.

C'est à leur retour que tout s'effondra.

Certes, leur longue exploration leur avait permis de gagner beaucoup d'expérience. Ils avaient découvert de nouvelles terres et avaient fait plusieurs rencontres, ce qui les avait amenés à gagner quelques centimètres, si bien qu'ils avaient maintenant l'apparence d'enfants de dix ans. C'était donc l'esprit joyeux qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, dans leur contrée natale, fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leurs aventures et n'avaient qu'une hâte, celle de tout raconter à leur père adoptif qui devait sûrement les attendre, assis sur son rocher favori.

Mais Scandie était introuvable.


	2. Entre deux mondes

_Petit guide des noms pour les perdus :_

_-"Sverige" et "Norge" sont les traductions de "Suède" et "Norvège" en langues scandinaves. Norvège et Danemark appellent tous les deux Suède "Sverige", mais seul Danemark appelle Norvège "Norge" (Suède utilise plutôt le diminutif "Nor"). Norvège, lui, appelle Danemark par "Den" (surnom venant probablement de la version japonaise), ou encore "Anko", que la version anglaise traduit généralement par "bro". _

_-Finlande et Islande ont des surnoms utilisés par tout le monde : "Fin" et "Ice"._

_-Finlande, tout comme Norvège vis-à-vis de Danemark, utilisera des appellations tirées de la version japonaise. Par exemple, "Su-san" vient de "Suuēden-san". En revanche, il appelle Danemark "Ta-san", diminutif pour "Tanska", "Danemark" en finnois. Il utilise généralement les suffixes "san" (pour le respect) et "kun" (pour la proximité), et même si ça peut paraître décalé j'ai préféré garder les noms exacts de la version originale._

_-Islande appellera Norvège, Danemark, Suède et Finlande par des noms dérivés de l'islandais._

_Je m'arrête là. Bonne lecture :D _

o o o

La disparition de sa seule et unique figure paternelle avait été une épreuve insurmontable. Pire encore, c'était quelque chose que Suède ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas d'explications. Et personne ne pouvait lui en apporter.

Suède n'était pas très expressif. Le seul problème, c'est que Danemark l'était. Lorsque les trois enfants avaient réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient plus revoir leur père, un cataclysme s'était déclenché en chacun d'eux. Danemark avait laissé ses larmes couler, et Norvège avait dit adieu à son éternel sourire de vainqueur. A vrai dire, son visage qui jadis avait été aussi jovial que celui de Danemark s'était transformé en une expression fixe, comme éteinte. Suède avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir.

-Scandie…il disait toujours que…que l'union fait la force…alors…on devrait rester tous ensemble, tous les trois, à jamais.

-Oui, à jamais.

Danemark renifla un coup, puis eut l'air de retrouver son assurance. Sa déclaration avait redonné espoir à Suède. A côté d'eux, Norvège était silencieux, le regard tourné vers la mer.

-On devrait aller prévenir les autres, proposa Danemark en fronçant les sourcils, le regard décidé. On repart explorer, chacun dans notre coin cette fois-ci, à la recherche de personnes qui pourraient nous en apprendre plus sur cette affaire. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Pourquoi se séparer ? demanda Suède.

-On ira plus vite. Je sais que…que c'est contraire à ce que je viens de dire, mais…je pense que pour le moment, on a tous besoin de faire le point de notre côté. Alors séparons-nous, mais seulement si on se fait la promesse de se retrouver ici. Sains et saufs.

Norvège acquiesça. Quant à Suède, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Après tout, c'était celui qui supportait le mieux la solitude des trois.

-Norge s'occupera de Britannia, continua Danemark. Sverige, ce sera Aestii-Baltia…on raconte qu'elle habite de l'autre côté de la mer de l'Est.

-C'est d'accord. J'en profiterai aussi pour aller voir Saami.

Danemark ne posa aucune question.

-Quant à moi, je m'occuperai de Germanie. Et si j'ai le temps, j'irai dans le sud.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Norvège en tournant finalement le regard vers lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on doit revenir sains et saufs.

-Compte sur moi !

Ils se firent la promesse de se retrouver près du grand rocher.

o o o

La mission confiée à Suède s'était avérée plus compliquée que prévu. Déjà, il n'avait pas pu retrouver Aestii, et à la place était tombé nez-à-nez avec quelques nouvelles nations aux tendances plutôt belliqueuses. Suède, qui ne cherchait pas la bataille, s'était enfui aussi loin que possible. Il se trouvait à présent dans une forêt enneigée et se disait que, s'il continuait à marcher vers le nord, il pourrait peut-être retrouver Saami. Il avait vraiment besoin de la voir.

Tandis qu'il progressait dans sa route, un énorme bruit le fit sursauter. Il se cacha immédiatement et dégaina son épée, prêt à se défendre. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

C'était cette même petite nation, celle de l'autre fois. Elle s'amusait à soulever des pierres deux fois plus grosses qu'elles et à les lancer dans la neige, riant à pleins poumons. Suède trouvait ça mignon. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Scandie, il se surprit à sourire. Juste intérieurement.

C'est en observant l'enfant se rouler dans la neige que ses pensées partirent en vrilles. Il s'imaginait à des années lumières d'ici, en compagnie de cet inconnu, mangeant des fruits, chevauchant des rennes, être heureux, et pourquoi pas rester ensemble pour toujours tant qu'il y était…

Mais, qu'était-il en train de penser, il ne le connaissait même pas ce gosse ! Et puis, à force de l'espionner comme ça tout en se faisant les films les plus absurdes de la galaxie, Suède pouvait fièrement s'auto-décerner la médaille d'or du plus grand psychopathe de Scandinavie… (ce qui en soi n'était pas dur).

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la petite nation s'écroula la tête la première dans la neige. Suède se dégagea du buisson derrière lequel il s'était caché et s'avança sans réfléchir. Le temps que l'autre se relève et s'essuie le visage à l'aide de la manche de sa tunique blanche, Suède avait déjà parcouru la distance qui les séparait. Il se tenait à présent juste derrière l'inconnu qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher. Comment faire pour engager la conversation ?

Suède opta pour la solution la plus facile pour lui : il posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune nation se retourna aussitôt et poussa un long cri à lui en percer les tympans. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé capable d'émettre un son pareil. Suède trouvait ça génial.

Mais quelque part, ce petit bonhomme l'intriguait grandement. Si bien qu'il n'osa dire le moindre mot et se contenta de le fixer, presque intimidé, attendant la suite. L'autre avait l'air pétrifié.

-B'jour, marmonna Suède dans un effort surhumain, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'adresser la parole à un étranger.

Le problème, c'est que l'étranger concerné ne semblait pas rassuré. Du tout. Il poussa un cri encore plus fort que le premier et partit en courant, laissant Suède avec une main en suspens. Il referma le poing dans le vide, plus déçu que jamais d'avoir fait fuir un nouvel ami.

o o o

Lorsque Suède arriva enfin chez Saami, une drôle de sensation prit place en lui. Elle habitait dans un minuscule chalet du nord et lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rouges, garnis d'énormes cernes, et ses cheveux habituellement tressés étaient tout décoiffés. Le tableau n'aurait pas été complet si elle ne s'était pas enroulée dans une épaisse couverture à motifs colorés.

-Je suis malade, dit-elle après avoir soufflé sur sa propre boisson.

Ses mains tremblaient sur la tasse. Suède ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas trop expliquer. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, Rus' de Kiev vient souvent me rendre visite et s'occupe très bien de moi.

Suède déglutit avec difficulté. C'était quoi, cette nouvelle ? Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas trop grave…Saami était l'unique soutien qu'il lui restait, elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre, pas comme…

-Si j'ai fait ce long chemin pour venir ici, c'est pour…c'est parce que…je…

Suède n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour lui annoncer ça.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Saami, inquiète.

-Eh bien…je…en fait, c'est au sujet de…Scandie.

Les lèvres de Saami se mirent à trembler à l'instar de ses mains.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose… ?

-Oui. On ne le retrouve plus.

-Hein ?

-Scandie a disparu.

Ce fut difficile pour Suède. Sous ses yeux, le visage de Saami prit un teint livide, et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Tu sais, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes. Je m'en doutais un peu…et comme tu peux le voir, je suis moi-même loin d'être en forme, alors…j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

Suède accepta avant même de savoir sa nature exacte.

o o o

Norvège et Danemark se regardèrent comme si leur ami avait perdu la tête. Devant eux se trouvait Suède qui avait ramené un blondinet aux grands yeux, le tenant fermement par la manche de son manteau blanc.

-C'est qui, ça ? demande Danemark.

-Un voisin.

-Qui s'appelle… ?

Suède se tourne vers son nouveau protégé, attendant une réponse. Mais il reste muet.

-Il ne sait peut-être pas parler ? propose Norvège, nullement impressionné par l'intrus qu'il a sous les yeux.

-Bah…pour moi, ça ne change pas beaucoup de ce que je vis déjà tous les jours !

Danemark se fait taper sur la tête. Suède, lui, regarde toujours le nouveau avec insistance. Celui-ci tremble comme une feuille, visiblement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Finlande, se décide Suède au bout d'un moment. Je l'ai trouvé en allant vers l'est.

-Attends, je croyais que c'était Saami qui te l'avais confié ?

-En quelques sortes, oui…

-Et il sait faire quoi, ce Truc-lande ?

Suède foudroie Danemark du regard.

-Il sait, hum…cueillir des plantes, et…se lier d'amitié avec les rennes, et puis…soulever des pierres…il est très résistant au froid, et…euh…

Norvège et Danemark échangent un regard qui en dit en long sur ce qu'ils pensent de cette nouvelle recrue, mais ne font aucun commentaire. Suède fait mine de ne rien remarquer, continuant de dévisager Finlande.

-C'est ok, il reste. On a pas le choix de toute façon.

Suède se sent incroyablement soulagé à l'écoute de la décision de ses deux frères. A ses côtés, Finlande semble se détendre petit à petit.

o o o

Norvège et Danemark passaient encore énormément de temps à explorer de nouveaux lieux, activité que Suède avait progressivement laissé tomber. Il lui arrivait encore de partir à l'aventure de temps à autres –Danemark et lui s'étaient promis un soir d'hiver d'aller fouiner du côté des terres de Rus' de Kiev– mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait nettement ralenti le rythme d'autrefois. A vrai dire, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'en avait que pour Finlande.

Ils se parlaient très rarement, pour pas dire jamais. Suède faisait juste office d'accompagnateur, trop inquiet au sujet de Finlande. Il ne le laissait jamais seul. En général, Suède s'installait quelque part et le regardait s'amuser en solitaire, n'osant pas le déranger. C'était étrange de voir à quel point l'idée de lui adresser la parole le _terrifiait_. Littéralement. C'était peut-être à cause de leur première rencontre, mais Suède était tout bonnement paralysé lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Finlande. Et pour couronner le tout, Finlande lui-même n'avait pas l'air rassuré devant Suède, ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Lui poser la question ? Plutôt mourir. Alors, Suède se contentait de l'observer de loin, et il en était déjà très heureux.

-Tu l'effraies.

Norvège lui avait avoué ça un beau jour, tandis que Finlande aidait Danemark à porter du bois. Suède s'était tourné vers son frère adoptif, la mine aussi neutre que d'habitude. Pourtant, c'était comme un torrent de questions qui se déchaînait en lui.

-Quoi ?

-Finlande. Tu lui fais peur. C'est pour ça qu'il est mal à l'aise en ta présence.

Suède s'était soudainement affolé.

-Comment ça… ?

-Me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte ? Il passe son temps à t'éviter. Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de lui parler, pour changer ? Au lieu de le noyer sous tes regards assassins qui font froid dans le dos.

Le cœur de Suède se mit à battre à tout rompre. Des regards assassins… ?

-C'est…c'est pas du tout ça ! se surprit-il à répondre.

Norvège parut étonné pendant une fraction de secondes.

-Oh. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre aussi.

-Norge, Sverige ! s'exclama Danemark à quelques mètres de là où ils étaient assis. Venez-voir les nouveaux matériaux qu'on a trouvé !

-Oui, Ta-san est vraiment fort pour dénicher des trucs cools !

-Hahaha, tu vas me faire rougir ! Eh, les gars, vous venez ? Machin-lande et moi, on a besoin de votre aide cette fois-ci !

Finlande avait l'air plus heureux que jamais devant le petit tas de bois. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire au moment où il croisa le regard de Suède. Ce dernier se demanda quelle était la falaise la plus proche.

-On arrive ! répondit Norvège avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Suède pour conclure leur conversation. Eh, Sverige…tu devrais songer à quelque chose qui puisse tout arranger.

Ce dernier acquiesça distraitement, toujours choqué par la réaction de Finlande. Son regard se perdit sur l'épée de Norvège.

o o o

Les multiples tentatives d'approche de Suède se révélèrent inefficaces. A chaque fois qu'il voulait engager la conversation avec Finlande, celui-ci l'évitait. Concrètement, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ; mais plus Suède analysait la situation, et plus il prenait conscience de la dure réalité.

Finlande devait sûrement le détester.

Les jeunes adolescents s'étaient construit une maison près de la mer, non loin du rocher préféré de Scandie. Ce jour-là, Norvège et Danemark s'était absentés, chacun dans leur coin. Il n'y avait donc que Suède et Finlande dans ce grand chalet. Alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, Suède se permit de penser à Saami. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de retourner la voir, et il pensait avec tristesse qu'elle avait probablement connu le même sort que Scandie. Il ne voulait pas revivre la sensation désagréable de réaliser la perte d'un être cher, de s'apercevoir qu'il ne fait plus partie de ce monde. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient faits leurs adieux, ce jour où Suède avait rendu visite à Saami. Car ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, que ce jour allait être le dernier.

Ce jour où Finlande lui avait été confié.

Suède soupira devant son travail quasi-achevé. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir finir d'ici une heure ou deux.

Il se sentait vraiment nerveux en descendant les escaliers. Il était content d'avoir pu terminer aussi rapidement mais l'appréhension avait pris racine en lui. Il décida de mettre ses craintes de côté et s'avança vers Finlande, assis à la table du salon. Celui-ci était en train de nettoyer une épée en chantonnant. Absorbé par son travail, il n'avait pas vu Suède arriver.

-Mmh, fit ce dernier afin d'attirer son attention.

Finlande sursauta et se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air apeuré. Suède lui tendit alors l'objet qu'il confectionnait depuis des semaines, et ça dans le plus grand secret.

-Joli chapeau, commenta Finlande avec un rire nerveux. Il…il t'ira sûrement.

-Pas pour moi.

-Hein ?

Suède insista en présentant le béret juste sous son nez, incapable de s'exprimer plus clairement. Il faisait d'énormes efforts pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler sur la laine blanche, c'est pourquoi il préférait la serrer de toutes ses forces, le regard bloqué sur le visage décontenancé de Finlande.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Mmh.

L'incompréhension laissa place à la surprise, et Finlande empoigna le chapeau que Suède se décida à lâcher au bout de plusieurs secondes, le temps de réaliser qu'on avait accepté son cadeau. Un sentiment de gêne plana entre eux.

-Merci, murmura Finlande. C'est, hum…

Il espérait de tout cœur que ça lui plaise.

-Ça me touche, continua Finlande. Merci beaucoup…Su-san.

Suède mit plusieurs jours à s'en remettre.


	3. Attente

Son comportement vis-à-vis de Finlande était de plus en plus bizarre, il en avait conscience. Il n'était pas insensible aux regards tantôt surpris, tantôt moqueurs de Norvège, ni même aux taquineries incessantes de Danemark.

-C'est quoi ce bonnet, c'est nouveau ?

-C'est Su-san qui me l'a offert.

-Ah d'acco…hein, quoi, qui ça ?

Norvège se pinça la lèvre pour éviter de rire, tandis que Suède se remémorait l'option de la falaise.

-J'vois que Sverige est passé aux choses sérieuses, ricana Danemark en plantant sa fourchette dans sa part de saumon.

-Onii-chan, j'en veux moi aussi !

Norvège aida le petit Islande à se hisser à hauteur de table, puis lui installa une assiette. Suède avait entendu de la bouche de Danemark que Norvège avait hésité pendant des années à ramener cette nouvelle nation chez eux. Ils avaient fini par le garder d'un commun accord. Même l'avis de Finlande avait été demandé lorsque Norvège avait insisté auprès de tout le monde pour savoir si la présence du gamin –Islande était son nom– parmi eux les dérangerait, ce à quoi ils avaient tous les trois répondu que non. Danemark avait même ajouté « plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! », et Suède devait bien avouer que leur quotidien était plutôt pimenté avec un gosse d'à peine six ans sur les bras.

-Il n'a qu'à prendre le reste du saumon, proposa Danemark avec enthousiasme. Tiens, Ice ! Voilà ta part. Si tu manges assez, tu deviendras beau et fort comme moi !

-Arrête de lui dire des bêtises, fit Norvège.

-Onii-chan, interpella Islande en tirant sur la robe de son grand frère adoptif. Aide-moi, je veux pas devenir aussi moche que lui.

-Ah ben tu vois…à cause de de toi, Ice ne veut même plus manger de poisson.

Finlande eut un petit rire discret que seul Suède remarqua.

-Ils sont mignons tous les trois, dit-il. Pas vrai ?

Suède acquiesça vaguement et replongea dans son assiette. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

o o o

Ils eurent l'idée d'officialiser leur union, tous les cinq ainsi que d'autres contrées du nord. Ils élurent Danemark pour « chef » même si, au fond, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de dirigeant pour s'en sortir…du moins selon Suède. Il n'avait pas bronché une seule fois, pensant simplement au plus grand désir de leur père qui était sur le point de se réaliser.

-Signé ! s'exclama Danemark. Maintenant, c'est à la vie à la mort !

-Ça l'a toujours été, fit remarquer Suède.

A cet instant, Finlande entra dans la pièce, et Suède ne put que se taire face à cette arrivée un peu soudaine. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait toujours aussi déstabilisé lorsque Finlande était dans les parages. Et pire encore, quand ça se produisait, Suède ne pouvait vraiment pas aligner trois mots.

-Oui mais là, on est vraiment reliés tous les trois…et même tous les cinq !

-Alors ça y est ? demanda Finlande. C'est signé ?

-Ouais. Dis, toi, tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais aller quelque part ?

Suède haussa un sourcil.

-Si, mais je devais en parler à Su-san avant…

-Bah, on s'en fiche. Tu peux y aller, je t'en donne l'autorisation.

-Eh.

Une force mystérieuse venait de prendre possession de son corps, et ça malgré la présence de Finlande.

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui gères ce genre de choses ? demanda Suède à l'adresse de Danemark.

-Depuis, euh…depuis maintenant ! Parce que je suis le chef, haha !

-Chef ou pas, Finlande est sous ma responsabilité…tu l'sais très bien.

Islande se cacha derrière les jambes de Norvège, visiblement apeuré par la tournure des évènements. Le plus grand croisa les bras en signe d'agacement.

-Arrêtez vous deux, ordonna-t-il.

-C'est…c'est pas grave, sinon…je voulais juste rendre visite à un vieil ami, rien de plus, alors…

-Qui ?!

Finlande sursauta face au regard sévère de Suède.

-Il s'appelle Estonie, expliqua-t-il. Il habite de l'autre côté de la Mer Baltique…et ça fait très longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus.

Danemark et Norvège se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

-C'est…ok, lui répondit finalement Suède. Mais je viens avec toi.

-Allez, Sverige…fais pas l'idiot ! On a besoin de toi ici, faut prendre des décisions pour peut-être nous allier avec d'autres groupes de nations…de mon côté j'ai entendu parler des Chevaliers Teutoniques et du Saint Empire Romain-Germanique, et donc je pensais que…

-C'toi le chef, donc tu décides. Moi je pars avec Finlande.

-Non, Su-san, je t'assure que je peux m'en tirer seul…vraiment…

Suède lui lança un regard sceptique qui disait clairement qu'on allait devoir vérifier ça.

o o o

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher en Scandinavie. Ils étaient tous les quatre dehors –Islande dormait dans la chambre de Norvège– afin de s'entrainer au combat. Bientôt, se fut le tour de Finlande. Il se retrouva en duel contre Danemark, et Suède ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de toute sa vie.

-Calmos, souffla Norvège. Il ne lui fera rien.

-Je sais, mais…quand même.

Le combat commença. Au début, les épées se rencontraient sans trop d'efforts, émettant quelques « cling » sonores. A chaque attaque de Danemark, Suède se mordait le poing sous le coup du stress. A côté de lui, Norvège semblait blasé.

Puis, ce fut l'instant critique ; l'épée de Danemark lui échappa des mains et se planta dans la fine couche de neige. Finlande se rua sur lui et les firent tomber à la renverse, son arme à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Danemark. Suède sentit Norvège se crisper à côté de lui. Finlande demeura dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes, à moitié à califourchon sur un Danemark visiblement choqué. Puis, contre toute attente, jeta son épée à côté de la deuxième et leva les deux poings en l'air.

-J'ai gagné !

Les trois autres étaient tout bonnement médusés. Finlande se redressa, aida Danemark à se relever et se dirigea vers Suède, la mine joyeuse.

-Tu vois, je sais me défendre sans l'aide de personne ! Puisque j'ai réussi le test, est-ce que tu m'autorises à rendre visite à mon ami ?

Suède cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il observa Danemark ramasser les deux armes, puis se tourna vers Norvège dont le visage exprimait un état de choc total (et dans son cas, ce n'était pas peu dire). Finlande semblait impatient d'entendre la réponse.

-D'accord. T'peux y aller.

-Vraiment ? Super ! Merci Su-san !

Finlande le serra dans ses bras pendant pas plus d'une seconde et partit récupérer son épée, tout joyeux. A présent, c'était Suède qui était en état de choc. Il attendit que Finlande reparte en direction de la maison pour s'éloigner un peu et s'agenouiller par terre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Enfin, pour se calmer, il décida d'enfoncer son visage dans la neige, histoire de se rafraichir un minimum les idées.

-C'est vraiment devenu n'importe quoi, dit Danemark à l'adresse de Norvège.

o o o

Le temps passait, et Finlande ne rentrait toujours pas. Suède l'attendait, assis sur le rocher de Scandie, face à la mer. La nuit lui offrait de magnifiques aurores boréales qu'il ne remarquait même pas. En réalité, il regrettait presque d'avoir donné cette fichue autorisation à Finlande. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'accompagner…mais cela signifiait-il qu'il manquait de confiance en Finlande ? Faut dire qu'il avait su montrer toute l'étendue de sa débrouillardise lors de son duel contre Danemark…mais alors, pourquoi Suède s'inquiétait-il autant ? Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-il à lui comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus précieux au monde ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de pensées qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lors de ses courtes séparations avec Norvège et Danemark…

Cette fois-ci, Suède devait bien se l'avouer, c'était totalement différent. Mais…pourquoi ?!

Alors qu'il était en train de se creuser la tête et de se ronger les sangs, il entendit comme des pas s'approcher dans le sable. Il se tourna et aperçut Finlande, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait l'air fatigué. Suède se leva d'un bond, raide comme un piquet, ignorant son cœur qui s'affolait. Encore une fois.

-Je suis…rentré, haleta Finlande, un petit nuage s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Suède le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment, effrayant Finlande par la même occasion.

-Qu-qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Suède se demanda alors s'il tremblait de peur ou de froid, avant de se rappeler que Finlande était plutôt robuste face aux températures les plus basses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Rien. Rien du tout. J't'attendais.

-S…Su-san ! Tu dois avoir froid comme ça !

-Mmh.

Finlande s'apprêtait à enlever son manteau en fourrure lorsque Suède l'arrêta en agrippant son poignet.

-Pas la peine. Rentrons.

-Euh, justement…je voulais savoir…ça te dérange si on reste là un petit moment ?

Suède l'interrogea du regard, mais Finlande passa à côté.

-A moins que tu aies quelque chose de prév…

-Non. C'est bon. On…reste.

Il se rassit sur le rocher aux côtés de Finlande. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient rester ici, la nuit, les pieds dans le sable. Il n'osait même pas poser de questions sur son voyage, trop intimidé pour parler. Pourtant, il le savait, il fallait détendre l'atmosphère. Et, tout près de lui, Finlande s'était mis à siffloter.

Mais…depuis quand celui-ci était-il aussi à l'aise en sa présence ?

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre ici, déclara Finlande en traçant des lignes du bout de ses pieds. Mais c'est vrai que les aurores sont belles, ce soir…

-Mmh.

-J'ai bien mangé chez Estonie, mais j'espère qu'il reste des baies à la maison ! A moins que Ta-san et Ice-kun aient tout mangé…de vrais gloutons ceux-là ! Ils pourraient facilement me faire concurrence, hahaha !

Et…depuis quand était-il aussi bavard ?

-Tu sais, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé voir Estonie, ça m'a fait du bien de me retrouver seul après tant de…aaah ! Non, je veux dire, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas être avec vous tous, loin de là, c'est souvent très amusant…et puis, depuis qu'on a un toit, on peut vivre confortablement en comptant les uns sur les autres. On m'a dit que tu connais Ta-san et Nor-kun depuis très très longtemps…enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Sérieusement…il avait pris une drogue chez son ami ou quoi ?!

-Nor-kun ignore souvent Ta-san, mais j'ai vu qu'ils s'aimaient bien. Ah, je trouve ça formidable de rester amis après tout ce temps !

-Mmh.

-Dis, Su-san…tu n'aimes pas trop parler, je me trompe ?

Suède se figea. Finlande sursauta, apparemment inquiet de l'avoir mis en colère. Il était sur le point de se rattraper quand Suède le devança.

-C'est…pas faux.

Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. A la place, il plissait les siens dans l'espoir de distinguer plus nettement les formes des aurores boréales au loin, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : sa mauvaise vue commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

-Tu sais, c'est pas très grave…moi-même j'ai du mal à parler quand je suis pas à l'aise. En fait, là, pour tout te dire, je sais pas trop ce que j'ai…je crois que j'ai juste envie de discuter…

Et Finlande se lança dans un long monologue ponctué par des « mmh » incessants. Au cours de cette pseudo-conversation, Suède appris des tas de choses qu'il ignorait sur lui : son enfance passée auprès de Saami pendant laquelle il s'exerçait seul au combat, sa rencontre avec Estonie, cette obsession qu'il avait à vouloir fêter tout et n'importe quoi, son goût pour les trucs un peu insolites et tout particulièrement ces drôles de cabines qu'il appelait « sauna », son souhait le plus cher qui était de rendre heureux son entourage…à vrai dire, Suède ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, mais il le connaissait bien mal. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était normal puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable discussion, tous les deux. Un sentiment de tristesse se développa en lui.

-Et toi, Su-san ? Tu n'as pas d'obsession étrange ?

-Euh…

Il se mit lui aussi à tracer des lignes dans le sable, ne sachant quoi faire de ses pieds.

-Si, je pense.

-Laquelle ?

-Je me suis toujours posé des questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur la vie. Le monde qui m'entoure. Très souvent, je ne trouve pas de réponse, alors j'hausse les épaules et je me tourne vers un autre grand mystère sur lequel je m'arrête, mais que j'oublie bien vite. Je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée que la vie, c'est qu'un enchainement d'évènements incompréhensibles. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne sais pas quel est mon but dans la vie.

Il sait que Finlande a les yeux rivés sur lui, mais il refuse de céder à la tentation. Son regard est tourné vers la mer à la surface de laquelle se reflètent les lumières célestes.

-Et tu te les poses encore, ces questions ?

Suède se décide finalement à se tourner vers lui et rencontre ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Il fait alors preuve de courage et soutient son regard.

-Plus…plus vraiment, non.

Finlande sourit.


	4. Tempêtes à Kalmar

Suède venait de se réveiller d'un long somme sur le sofa, juste devant la large cheminée qui ornait le hall. Il contemplait le plafond, son avant-bras posé sur son front. Il pensait à Finlande.

« Ça me touche. Merci beaucoup…Su-san. »

_C'est toi que je remercie._

« Ils sont mignons tous les trois. Pas vrai ? »

_Pas plus mignon que toi, ça c'est sûr._

« Su-san, je t'assure que je peux m'en tirer seul… »

_C'est plutôt moi qui ne peux pas m'en tirer seul._

« Tu vois, je sais me défendre sans l'aide de personne ! »

_C'est vrai, tu étais formidable._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

_Absolument rien, et c'est bien ça le problème._

« Ça te dérange si on reste là un petit moment ? »

_Si c'est pour être avec toi, alors rien ne peut me déranger._

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre ici. »

_C'est rien, j'aurais pu t'attendre pendant des années s'il le fallait._

« Dis, Su-san…tu n'aimes pas trop parler, je me trompe ? »

_Parce que quand t'es là, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens._

« Et toi, Su-san ? Tu n'as pas d'obsession étrange ? »

_Si, toi._

« Et tu te les poses encore, ces questions ? »

_Plus vraiment…maintenant que tu as donné un sens à ma vie._

Il ferma les yeux, embarrassé par des paroles qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire. C'était étrange de voir l'effet que ça pouvait lui faire. Il avait terriblement honte face à ces sentiments ridicules et, le plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'était de ne pouvoir rien faire pour stopper ses neurones qui n'avaient apparemment pas pour ambition de le laisser en paix. Tout ce que Suède pouvait imaginer à cet instant-là était des scènes idéalisées dans lesquelles il se retrouvait face à Finlande, libéré de toute pression, en mesure de lui dire avec des mots tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui pendant très longtemps. Et il ne comprenait la signification de tout ça que maintenant. Autant dire qu'il comptait vraiment se renseigner sur cette histoire de falaise, ça devenait bien trop tentant…

-Mais où est encore passé Norge, bon sang ?!

Suède se redressa d'un mouvement las pour apercevoir Danemark qui venait de faire intrusion dans la pièce, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il venait de balancer son chapeau comme un dément.

-Ah…t'es là, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Suède posa les pieds à terre mais resta assis sur le canapé, le regard tourné vers Danemark.

-T'aurais pas vu Norge, par hasard ?

-Non…

-Bien sûr…je m'en doutais…il est certainement parti faire un tour avec son petit Ice chéri, comme d'habitude…

Suède fronça les sourcils, convaincu que ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était l'expression d'un élan de jalousie pure et simple.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui ? demanda Danemark en s'écrasant dans un fauteuil, pile en face de Suède.

-A qui ?

-A Islande ! Il n'arrête pas, toujours à ses petits soins depuis qu'il l'a ramené d'on ne sait où…non mais, sans rire, Norge s'en fiche complètement de nous depuis qu'on a ce gamin à la maison !

-Mouais…si tu l'dis.

Danemark se frotta la tête, un petit sourire taquin naissant progressivement sur son visage.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu dois pas trop y faire gaffe.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce que je dis sur Norge, ça s'applique aussi à toi. Avec Finlande dans les parages, je suppose que tu dois pas trop faire attention au reste…haha !

Suède lui adressa son plus beau regard noir puis, comme pour tenter de contenir ses émotions, se tourna vers l'âtre.

-Enfin, si j'dis ça…c'est pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise hein ! De toute manière on a tous deviné que t'étais raide dingue de cet empoté, faut dire que t'es vraiment pas discret quand tu…

-Tais-toi.

Il serrait la mâchoire à l'écoute des paroles de Danemark.

-Eh, c'est pas ma faute si on t'a tous grillés ! En tout cas, je le plains sacrément ce pauvre benêt…tu te rends compte ? Il doit subir tes approches trop flippantes, moi à sa place j'aurais décampé depuis longtemps ! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il a jamais eu trop l'choix donc bon… ça craint quand même !

A présent, Suède avait également serré les poings. Il jugea bon de répliquer, espérant que ça fasse taire Danemark une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je comprends Nor, dit-il seulement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

-Si j'ai bien compris il préfère la compagnie de son petit frère à la tienne. Faut dire qu'avec tes conneries, ça m'étonne pas qu'il ait du mal à te supporter.

Danemark perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il avait même pris un air plutôt menaçant tandis qu'il se levait lentement de son fauteuil.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

-Non.

Danemark semblait furieux. Pendant un instant qui dura une éternité, Suède crut qu'il allait le frapper. Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes à rester planté là sans rien dire, Danemark préféra sûrement s'abstenir de toute violence en décidant d'aller ajouter du bois dans la cheminée. Il passa juste devant Suède et, comme celui-ci sentait que leur désaccord devait trouver un aboutissement, étendit l'une de ses jambes au dernier moment. Comme prévu, Danemark trébucha et se retrouva la face contre le tapis. Lorsqu'il se releva, Suède ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

-Toi…

Il agrippa le col de Suède. A cet instant précis, la porte du hall s'ouvrit sur Norvège qui tenait Islande par la main, les joues rosies par le froid. Danemark changea radicalement de comportement à leur venue : il passa la main qui tenait précédemment le col sur l'épaule de Suède, le plaquant contre lui, et en profita alors pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux de son autre main tout en éclatant de rire.

-Hahahahahaha sacré Sverige ! C'est un vrai comique quand il s'y met !

Norvège les observa pendant un court moment, complètement immobile, avant de se décider à aider Islande qui peinait à enlever son manteau. Suède préféra subir la situation et jouer le jeu même si, au fond de lui, son cœur réclamait une revanche.

o o o

-Tu sais vraiment tout faire, Su-san !

Finlande était venu le voir, ce matin-là, alors qu'il était occupé à recoudre des vêtements pour Islande sur ordre de Danemark. Suède se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée d'être observé par la personne qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre de cette gêne qui allait jusqu'à crisper le mouvement de ses doigts à l'œuvre.

-P'vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu sais coudre, répondit Finlande qui n'avait sûrement pas compris ce que Suède venait de dire. Tu sais tricoter, cuisiner, faire le ménage, bricoler, jardiner…et le top du top, t'es un combattant hors pair ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être aussi doué, je n'sais pas faire grand-chose de mon côté…

Non seulement il était venu de lui-même, mais en plus il se remettait à parler comme l'autre jour. Suède se sentait étrangement heureux de voir que leur relation avançait. Lentement mais sûrement. De toute manière, c'était le parfait rythme pour Suède, lui qui avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à se détendre devant Finlande.

-J'aime bien chanter mais Ice-kun m'a dit que je chantais mal, l'autre jour…et je te raconte pas quand je lui ai préparé l'une de mes spécialités ! Il a tout vomi, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir raté mon plat préféré…du coup, Nor-kun m'a un peu grondé, et je crois pas qu'on me laisse retoucher aux ustensiles de cuisine après tout ça…ça me rend un peu triste…

-Tu restes doué au combat.

_Et à plein d'autres choses, c'est juste que tu l'ignores._

-Hahaha, c'est vrai que j'ai bien appris à me débrouiller quand j'étais plus jeune…mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me battre contre de vrais ennemis, alors j'ai hâte d'essayer !

Suède manqua de se planter l'aiguille dans le pouce. Finlande n'avait décidément pas fini de le surprendre.

o o o

Les années passèrent sans que rien ne bouge vraiment dans cette maison nommée Kalmar. Les différences majeures se limitaient au comportement étrange de Danemark qui, le peu de fois où on pouvait le voir sous le même toit que les autres compte tenu de ses nombreuses responsabilités à l'extérieur, passait ses journées à crier sur tout le monde quand il ne grognait pas tout seul dans son coin. Norvège appelait ça « sa phase pleine de douceur et de délicatesse ». Pour ce qui était des différences mineures, on pouvait citer les quelques centimètres qu'ils avaient tous pris (notamment Suède et Danemark), l'autonomie d'Islande qui venait d'atteindre un âge où il n'avait plus besoin de se faire tenir la main par Norvège ni pincer les joues par Danemark, ainsi que l'acquisition d'une paire de lunettes pour améliorer la vue de Suède. En d'autres termes, ces changements n'avaient rien de bien spécial comparés à la nouvelle ambiance qui régnait dans la demeure.

-On devrait parler de ces projets à Angleterre, proposa Danemark en faisant glisser le bout de sa plume sur son menton. Et France, et aussi Espagne.

-Pourquoi Espagne ? demanda Suède.

-Pose pas de question. Donc, reprenons. Si on en croit ce que dit ce texte, alors il va falloir rester sur nos gardes concernant certaines nations, notamment l'alliance Pologne-Lituanie, et aussi Russie…

-C'est qui eux ?

-Mais t'arrêtes avec tes questions à la fin !

Leur tête-à-tête fut encore une fois interrompu par Norvège qui ne les quitta du regard que pour refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Mais qu'il soit là ou pas, Suède s'en fichait un peu.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir certaines choses.

-Eh ben non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai décidé que tes interrogations idiotes n'en valaient pas la peine.

-Den, le stoppa Norvège.

-Au risque de continuer avec mes « interrogations idiotes », est-ce que je peux savoir de quel droit tu te permets de dire ce genre de truc ?

-Parce que je suis le chef, c'est tout. Maintenant reprenons, tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes…

-J'ai jamais voulu d'un chef.

-Sverige, fit Norvège sur le même ton.

-Ben tu devras faire avec, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise.

-Et encore moins de toi, j'ai jamais voulu te voir nous donner des ordres comme tu le…

-Eh, Sverige, sois pas jaloux mon grand ! C'est tout naturel si j'ai été élu roi, j'ai toujours été un peu plus vieux que vous tous de toute façon.

-Roi ? Ah ouais, parce que maintenant tu te considères _roi_ ?!

-T'as bien entendu. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu t'adresses à moi sur un autre ton. Un peu de respect envers ma personne je te prie, ça fait partie de ton devoir.

-Mais quel devoir ?!

-ARRETEZ.

Norvège venait de taper son poing contre la table.

-Je suis pas venu ici pour vous regarder vous disputer comme des gosses, dit-il sur un ton aigri. Alors s'il vous plait, pour une fois…

-Dis surtout ça à Sverige, répondit Danemark en croisant les bras.

-Ecoute, t'aurais pu tout simplement lui répondre au lieu de…

-Hoho, je vois que monsieur prend parti !

Norvège ne tressaillit même pas devant cette provocation. A la place, il réagit très calmement aux dires de Danemark en conservant sa voix habituelle : plate et sans émotion.

-Absolument pas.

-Et puis, de quoi tu t'mêles Norge ?! C'était une discussion entre Sverige et moi, on a aucun conseil à recevoir d'un gars qui arrive toujours à la bourre lors des réunions importantes. Tu faisais quoi encore, tu pouponnais Islande ?

Suède se dit que c'était le moment opportun pour quitter cette conversation qui avait pris une ampleur inattendue, et laissa donc les deux autres dans leur dispute naissante. Quelques fois, il n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule à fuir la réalité.

o o o

La situation devenait invivable, mais Suède persévérait. Il avait du mal à assumer le fait que c'était principalement grâce à la positivité de Finlande qu'il arrivait lui-même à garder la tête haute face aux difficultés quotidiennes.

Mais un jour, ses nerfs furent mis à l'épreuve, et bien plus que jamais.

Il venait juste de rentrer d'une bataille et il était mort de fatigue. Seulement, à l'instant où il mit les pieds dans la maison, des cris se firent entendre. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Danemark.

-Elle était posée sur cette pile de vêtement il y a encore dix minutes à peine ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas su voir clair dans ton petit jeu, espèce de bon à rien ?!

-Je…je…non, c'est pas moi ! Je l'jure !

Il s'avança jusqu'à la pièce suivante pour y découvrir Danemark, de dos, en train d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez à un Finlande terrorisé.

-T'insinues que c'est moi qui l'aies perdue ?! tempêta Danemark à en faire s'écrouler les murs de la maison. Tu me crois aussi négligent que toi, c'est ça, hein ?!

-Non, pas du tout ! Je dis juste que je ne sais vraiment pas où est passé…

-La pince de Norge ! Il y tient beaucoup et toi, celui qui n'a rien à faire ici avec nous, es suffisamment stupide pour la _perdre_ !

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Danemark, gronda Suède en laissant tomber sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il s'approcha des deux autres, et Danemark se retourna, la mine un peu surprise. Puis, son visage retrouva ses traits furieux.

-J'espère que tu viens pour nous dire que t'as retrouvé la croix de Norge !

-C'est toi qui t'es occupé de la lessive ?

Danemark l'observa, interdit, et Suède désigna la pile de vêtements qui reposaient sur le bord du meuble le plus proche.

-Ouais, fut la réponse. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-T'es le premier suspect. Nor risque d'être sacrément en pétard contre toi si tu ne trouves pas un coupable qui fasse l'affaire. Je te déconseille d'utiliser Finlande.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu que ton Finlande fasse si bien l'affaire, justement ? Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui a paumé la pince comme un imbécile, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Que…

-Est-ce que tu crois que je l'aurais laissée trainée n'importe où sachant à quel point elle est précieuse pour Norge ?!

-Non, mais…

-A moins que ce soit toi qui l'aies piquée ! Tu voulais te venger, c'est ça ? Avoue !

-T'as complètement perdu la tête mon pauvre.

Danemark l'agrippa de nouveau par le col, et si violemment que ses lunettes manquèrent de tomber. Finlande se précipita sur eux.

-Non ! Ta-san…

Suède voulut empêcher Finlande de s'approcher trop près, de peur que Danemark, en un geste imprévisible, lui fasse du mal. Mais celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Finlande juste à côté d'eux.

-Lâche-moi, espèce d'ordure.

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler, là ?!

Si Finlande n'avait pas assisté au spectacle, Suède aurait sûrement déboité le nez de Danemark. Mais là, il devait faire en sorte de contenir ses pulsions meurtrières. Derrière lui, un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Euuh…qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Danemark desserra lentement l'étreinte sur les vêtements de Suède. Ils se toisèrent encore un peu avant de tourner le regard en direction d'Islande, qui arborait dans ses cheveux argentés une jolie pince de la même couleur quoiqu'un peu jaunâtre, d'apparence nacrée, en forme de croix. Danemark ouvrit grand la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur.

-Je voulais l'essayer, expliqua Islande en enlevant la pince qu'il avait arrangé de la même manière que Norvège. S'il vous plait, ne dites pas à Onii-chan que je lui ai emprunté sans sa permission…

Danemark lâcha complètement Suède pour s'approcher d'Islande et, une fois devant lui, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il plus gentiment. On ne lui dira rien.

Suède observait Danemark comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable déchet. Il entendit un faible « Su-san » juste à côté de lui et tourna brusquement la tête vers Finlande qu'il fit encore une fois sursauter et là, probablement à cause des évènements récents qui l'avaient émotionnellement bien achevé, Suède se sentit on ne peut plus triste. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Danemark s'était autant éloigné de lui. Et puis, à ses côtés, il y avait Finlande. Celui qui l'aidait sans le savoir. Mais quand Suède voulait le remercier, lui dire à quel point sa présence comptait pour lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il représentait ce petit espoir qui baignait sa sombre existence d'une douce lumière, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de le rendre mal à l'aise, encore et encore. Comme une malédiction.


	5. Effondrement

Il était devenu impossible pour Suède de continuer à vivre dans ses conditions. Partir ? Ce n'était ni l'envie, ni le courage qui lui manquait. Souvent, quand il repensait à l'attitude de Danemark et au manque de soutien de Norvège, quand il réalisait à quel point ils n'étaient plus les amis qu'il avait pu connaitre dans le passé, alors Suède était très tenté de quitter cette maison. C'est quand son regard se posait sur Finlande que ce désir fulgurant se changeait irrémédiablement en hésitation, pour ne devenir qu'une petite poussière de pensée qui trainait dans un coin de sa tête. Non, c'était infaisable. Il préférait largement continuer à subir tout ça plutôt que de se séparer de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Et c'est alors que Suède comprit quelque chose de très important. Une énième interrogation qui trouvait sa réponse et, par la même occasion, faisait de lui un homme. Il repensait aux paroles de Scandie, perdues dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Des paroles qui, à l'époque, ne signifiaient rien. Depuis, Suède avait gagné en maturité et comprenait à présent ce que son père avait voulu dire, ce jour où il était revenu d'un désaccord avec Germanie. Il comprenait enfin le sens de ces grandes vérités sur l'amour et, même si Suède détestait devoir mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Finlande, il devait bien s'avouer que ça y ressemblait fortement. Il n'aimait pas non plus penser que tout ça n'avait rien de nouveau, que cette petite idée avait pris place dans son esprit dès les premiers instants passés avec Finlande, alors que celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience, ronflant et bavant entouré de brins de muguet. Pour Suède, ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'au fond de lui, il souhaitait quelque chose de bien particulier.

_C'est lui qui doit devenir ma femme._

Et il se surprenait à y penser à chaque fois qu'il observait Finlande, de plus en plus sûr de lui.

o o o

Suède s'était encore une fois assoupi sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce soir-là, un petit feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il rajusta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez pendant son sommeil et se redressa. Il se retrouva alors face à Danemark. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des visions que l'on pouvait avoir au réveil.

-Tu dormais encore, fait-il remarquer.

Il s'éloigne, une bouteille à la main. Suède se frotte les yeux. Tout est calme, peut-être un peu trop. Alors, juste pour se renseigner, il risque une question.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Norge prend un bain, Ice est dans sa chambre en train de discuter avec son animal bizarroïde…et Finlande doit être en train de se préparer.

Danemark boit une longue gorgée. Il ne cesse d'arpenter la pièce, et Suède ne peut s'empêcher de trouver son comportement étrange. Seulement, quelque chose d'encore plus déconcertant vient d'être dit, ce qui pousse Suède à poser une autre question, d'une voix beaucoup plus affolée que son ton neutre habituel.

-Se préparer pour quoi ?

-Il compte passer chez Estonie, je lui en ai donné l'autorisation.

Suède se lève d'un bond.

-Il…il n'en est pas question !

Danemark, de dos, se tourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il pose la bouteille sur la table, juste à côté de lui.

-T'es vraiment incurable, constate-t-il avec un petit rire méprisant. Finlande n'est pas un oiseau en cage, il a le droit de…

-Il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider de ce qui est bien pour lui ou non !

Suède avait l'impression d'exploser. Jamais il n'avait pu monter le ton sur qui que ce soit, mais Danemark devenait une exception quasi-quotidienne. Là, c'en était trop.

-Finlande n'ira pas chez Estonie, déclare-t-il plus calmement. C'est tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'en empêcher ? Le séquestrer ici ? Franchement, Sverige, tu fais vraiment pitié.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Danemark.

-Tu fais comme si j'étais le pire des connards, mais tu t'es vraiment pas vu. Depuis des années tu te comportes comme un enfoiré avec Finlande, et tu lui fais tellement peur qu'il n'ose même pas se rebeller contre toi…rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il te déteste.

Un sentiment désagréable s'empare de Suède à l'écoute de ces mots. Finlande le…délesterait…?

-Tu…tu fais erreur, dit-il. J'ai changé, alors ces derniers temps, on est beaucoup plus…

-Ça c'est c'que tu crois. T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu le _terrorises_. Et s'il te parle plus qu'avant, c'est juste que c'est la seule solution qu'il a face à un pauvre type comme toi. Ou peut-être qu'il veut simplement gagner ta confiance, qui sait ? Ou juste qu'il a pitié de toi, lui aussi.

Suède attrape l'épée posée sur le meuble juste à côté de l'escalier et se dirige vers Danemark, le menaçant de la pointe de son arme. Ces paroles l'avaient tellement affecté qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, agressant son propre ami. Son frère.

Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Danemark a lui aussi sorti son épée de son fourreau. Elles se rencontrent en un bruit de ferraille qui résonne en Suède. Il a les yeux qui brûlent et le goût de l'amertume dans la bouche.

-Tu comptais m'attaquer ? demande Danemark avec un sourire tordu. Espèce d'imbécile…t'as pas honte de t'en prendre à moi, comme ça ?! Tu te rends même pas compte à quel point t'es devenu détestable !

-C'est toi le problème, répond Suède, le regard noir. T'es pas capable de voir que celui qui a le plus changé entre nous deux, c'est bien toi.

Les épées se percutent une deuxième fois en un même mouvement et, très vite, Suède se décale sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa cible. Danemark évite son troisième coup d'épée et décide d'attaquer à son tour, frôlant le bras gauche de Suède.

-Enfoiré, crache Danemark en se baissant.

Il envoie un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de Suède qui est alors propulsé contre le mur le plus proche. Un vase tombe et éclate en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?

C'est la voix de Norvège. Suède profite de ce temps mort pour foncer sur Danemark qui esquive son attaque de peu, se rattrapant au dernier moment. Il a un genou et la pointe de son épée au sol.

-T'es vraiment qu'un lâche.

Suède a la gorge nouée. Il n'a pas le temps de digérer cette nouvelle insulte car Danemark s'est de nouveau rué sur lui, mais s'arrête au dernier moment à la vue de Norvège qui descend les escaliers. Suède aussi a détourné le regard.

-Mais…nom d'un fjord gelé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Les bons réflexes de Suède le protègent d'un autre coup de Danemark qui s'est remis en position d'attaque, son épée fendant l'air en une excellente technique. Suède avait toujours un peu jalousé ses talents de combattant. Il tente tant bien que mal de garder le même rythme que Danemark, contrant chacun de ses coups avec une précision à en couper le souffle. Il faillit encaisser une terrible attaque et se recula donc de plusieurs pas pour garder ses distances, mais Danemark ne lui accorda aucun répit. Suède calcule alors la trajectoire de l'épée ennemie et, après l'avoir bloquée avec la sienne, concentre toute la puissance dont il a besoin pour relancer son arme, droit sur ces yeux bleus qui semblent le narguer derrière le métal.

-DANEMARK !

Une lumière aveuglante l'empêche de voir s'il a réussi son coup. Comme précédemment, il est propulsé mais cette fois-ci si violemment qu'il retombe à l'autre bout de la pièce, et son épée lui échappe des mains sous le choc. Il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit un rayon lumineux bleuté qui stagne au milieu du hall d'entrée. Un peu plus loin, un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Norvège a ses deux bras tendus devant lui.

-Ah…

Suède se relève, réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Norvège utiliser sa magie, un don rare et très utile qu'il avait toujours été le seul à posséder. A vrai dire, Suède n'avait pas vu ça depuis la disparition de leur père.

Un peu plus loin, Danemark était plié en deux. Il émettait des sons plaintifs qui évoquaient…la souffrance. Suède ouvrit de grands yeux : l'horreur avait pris place en lui en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde tandis qu'il analysait ce qu'il avait sous le nez, choqué par le résultat de ses propres actions.

A quelques mètres de lui, Danemark s'était redressé. Il avait une large entaille sanguinolente sur la joue.

-Pourquoi, murmure-t-il à l'adresse de Suède, le regard assassin. Pourquoi…

Suède était incapable de répondre. Il regarda Norvège baisser les bras, haletant. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Il reporta son attention sur Danemark dont le visage était à la fois sale et humide. Puis, dans un drôle d'élan incontrôlable, Suède se tourna complètement vers la porte. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ici. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ce toit. Mais c'était encore trop tôt, il devait au moins monter dans sa chambre afin de mettre ses affaires en ordre, il ne devait pas non plus partir sur un coup de tête, il le savait. Lorsque ses yeux balayèrent la salle une dernière fois, il aperçut, juste derrière un Norvège immobile, Finlande. Celui-ci, après avoir croisé le regard de Suède, s'éclipsa en remontant les escaliers.

Ainsi, même Finlande avait assisté à ce cauchemar…raison de plus pour partir.

Norvège se décala légèrement pour laisser passer Suède, sans un mot. Celui-ci monta les marches tel un zombie et, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre, il vit Islande qui se tenait au milieu du couloir. Suède lui adressa un regard plein d'excuses avant d'attraper la poignée.

Il y avait beaucoup de vent dehors. Suède mit environ une demi-heure pour emballer ses affaires et, après avoir fait le point, enfila une immense cape bleu marine qu'il n'avait pas souvent portée. Un « toc toc » se fit entendre sur le bois de sa porte, et il avait peur de répondre positivement à cette intrusion. Il se décida tout de même à aller ouvrir, priant pour ne pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un indésirable.

Devant lui se tenait Finlande. Celui-ci remarqua aussitôt la cape sur les épaules de Suède.

-Tu…tu vas quelque part ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Suède acquiesça et lui fit signe d'entrer. Inutile de discuter dans le couloir.

-Oh. Je vois que tu as fait tes bagages.

Quelques sacs étaient empilés près de la fenêtre. Suède se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tout porter. Puis, tandis qu'il regardait Finlande, il eut un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, il ne voulait vraiment pas le quitter lui…c'était l'une des dernières choses que Suède souhaitait…mais après ce que Danemark avait pu lui dire, il doutait. Ce qu'il avait cru acquis dans sa relation avec Finlande n'avait peut-être qu'été illusoire, et le fait de savoir qu'il avait vu la blessure donnait à Suède une bonne raison de se séparer de lui au même titre que les trois autres. Parce que Finlande pensait sûrement qu'il était un monstre pour avoir entaillé la joue de Danemark, il ne pouvait plus rester avec lui et subir la simple idée d'être redouté, ou même détesté. Suède n'était pas assez fort pour endurer une torture pareille.

-Alors tu vas t'en aller, dit Finlande, probablement pour meubler cette discussion à sens unique.

Suède acquiesça de nouveaux. Il ferma son dernier sac et le hissa sur l'une de ses épaules, le regard décidé.

-Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, déclara-t-il de manière plus intelligible que d'habitude. Il y a très longtemps, quelqu'un t'as placé sous ma protection…mais à présent, je ne peux plus me permettre de dicter ce que tu dois faire ou non.

Pas après un tel évènement.

-C'est pourquoi tu as le choix, continua Suède. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Finlande cligna des yeux, puis fronça très légèrement les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Suède se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable. Il repensa au sang qu'il avait fait couler, et à la magie de Norvège qui avait pu stopper ça à temps…depuis combien de temps tout s'était effondré entre eux ? Suède n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait même plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à ses meilleurs amis d'antan, les personnes sur qui ils comptaient le plus au monde, celles avec qui il avait pu tout partager. Son cœur se serra. Les larmes coulèrent.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça Finlande d'une voix assurée.

Suède s'essuya vaguement les joues avec ses gants noirs et lui fit face.

-Je viens avec toi, répéta Finlande devant le silence de Suède. Si on m'a confié à toi, c'est bien pour une raison. Et ça commence à faire un moment que je ne peux plus supporter certaines choses ici…donc je viens avec toi.

Il faisait très mature. Suède se sentait soulagé à l'écoute de cette déclaration, mais le doute était encore là. Il y avait un milliard de questions qu'il aurait aimé poser à Finlande, mais ce n'était simplement pas dans ses capacités.

-Tr…très bien. Va chercher tes affaires.

Finlande quitta la chambre. Suède, lui, s'assit une dernière fois sur le lit. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au visage de Danemark, ni à celui de Norvège, ni même à celui d'Islande. Il avait horriblement honte, et il ne regrettait absolument pas la décision qu'il avait prise. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi Finlande avait décidé de l'accompagner, même après ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Une femme, c'est quelqu'un qu'on aime de tout notre cœur. Notre favorite. Cette personne, on aimerait rester avec elle pour toujours. Et réciproquement, elle non plus ne veut pas nous quitter. C'est un amour mutuel et sincère. »_

On lui avait expliqué ça il y a très longtemps. Suède y repensa lorsque, après avoir vérifié si la voie était libre, il s'échappa par la porte de derrière en compagnie de Finlande.


	6. Fuir ensemble

Ils marchèrent pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Quand le moment fut venu de dormir un peu, ils s'arrêtèrent quelque part, perdus dans la nature. Finlande se mit à parler sans cesse, mais Suède ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il lui semblait entendre des phrases du genre « qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant… », « c'est bien d'être libérés de Danemark, mais j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver entouré de nations trop puissantes », et même « je me sens un peu inquiet… » ce qui, il fallait bien le dire, avait eu le mérite de le faire réagir.

-Ah ! Mais je veux pas dire qu'être avec toi me rend inquiet ! se rattrapa Finlande.

C'était pourtant ce que Suède avait compris. Il ne se sentait qu'à moitié rassuré, se répétant les paroles de Danemark en boucle dans sa tête. C'est vrai qu'au bout du compte, Finlande avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détester…alors pourquoi avait-il décidé de le suivre dans sa fuite ?

-Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du souci, c'est pas ça qui va résoudre quoique ce soit. Alors…on a qu'à dormir un peu, ok ?

Finlande s'allongea après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit et remonta sa maigre couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Suède l'observa pendant un moment puis pris la sage décision de s'allonger à son tour. Quelques fois, Finlande pouvait avoir des réactions vraiment matures, ce qui contrastait pas mal avec sa petite bouille d'ange qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, même après le passage de la puberté. Suède devait apprendre à ne pas le sous-estimer pour ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait toujours pris pour un gamin faible, innocent et incompétent…il n'y avait qu'à voir sa force impressionnante, son obsession pour les combats ainsi que son intérêt grandissant pour les bouteilles de Danemark. Sans oublier toutes les grossièretés qu'il pouvait sortir aussi naturellement que le reste. Il était d'une franchise à toute épreuve, et Suède trouvait ça admirable, lui qui avait tant de mal à s'exprimer.

Bon. Il pouvait peut-être arrêter de l'observer comme ça maintenant. Le cri que poussa Finlande en rouvrant les yeux lui fit regretter son acte, mais il ne cessa pas de le regarder pour autant. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il pouvait l'admirer dormir. Finlande bafouilla quelques stupidités pour se mettre à l'aise. Il était parfait.

Mais il tremblait. De peur ? Suède espérait que non. Ou bien de froid ? Impossible, il était bien trop résistant pour ça. Pourtant, la remarque qu'il venait de faire sur la température ambiante rentrait dans cette logique.

A moins que…

Ce n'est qu'après un intense combat psychologique que Suède se décida à partager sa couverture avec Finlande, se rapprochant un maximum de lui. Là, c'était sûr, Suède allait passer la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie, et ça en dépit des pensées négatives qui le hantaient.

o o o

Si Finlande l'avait suivi, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien, forcément. Et s'il avait raconté qu'il avait eu froid la veille, c'était pour que Suède se rapproche de lui, forcément. Ce qui faisait d'eux un couple. Forcément. Et puis, parce qu'il avait lu ça dans les livres, Suède était convaincu que l'une des premières étapes à franchir dans ce type de situation était de dormir ensemble. Il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter ça pendant toutes ces années car ils avaient eu leurs chambres personnelles dans la maison Kalmar. Aux yeux de Suède, la présence de Finlande à son réveil était une véritable preuve de confiance : il ne s'était pas enfui pendant la nuit. Et ça, si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il comptait réellement rester avec lui, alors Suède pouvait aller déclarer sa flamme à Islande (ceci est à ne pas prendre au sérieux). Peut-être avait-il eu tort de s'en faire suite aux mots de Danemark concernant une possible « haine ». Suède détestait penser à cette éventualité mais, très loin dans son esprit, une petite idée avait germé : celle que Finlande pouvait carrément éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Et si c'était le cas, si Finlande voulait vraiment rester avec lui, s'il était prêt à le suivre pour toujours…alors, il s'agissait sûrement de cet « amour mutuel et sincère » dont on lui avait parlé. Et donc, Finlande pouvait être sa femme. Cqfd.

-Su-san…où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Aucune idée.

Ils avançaient dans la nature. Après une bonne demi-journée de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent pour pique-niquer, dévorant le peu de provisions qu'ils avaient pu amener avec eux. Au moment où Suède fouilla dans l'un des gros sacs, un petit objet nacré tomba de l'une des poches. Il se dépêcha de le récupérer mais c'était trop tard : Finlande l'avait vu.

-Mais c'est…

Il se hâta de le ranger sous les yeux intrigués de Finlande.

-C'est la pince de Norvège… ?

-Non.

Suède était un peu troublé par le manque de familiarité dans les propos de Finlande. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude de les appeler par des surnoms…voilà qu'il était devenu étrangement distant lorsqu'il parlait de Danemark et Norvège.

-J'dois des explications, marmonna Suède.

-Enfin, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me dire…

-Si. Ç'va me libérer, sûrement.

Suède entoura ses genoux de ses bras, le regard perdu au loin. Il devait trouver les mots adéquats pour raconter son histoire à Finlande. Ou plutôt, _leur_ histoire. Il fit un bref récit de son enfance auprès de Scandie, Danemark et Norvège, tout comme Finlande l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt, assis sur un rocher, face à la mer. Suède ne cessait d'hésiter sur ses mots mais, au fil de la conversation, devenait de plus en plus confiant, probablement poussé par le regard intéressé de Finlande.

-Et puis un jour, lors de …de l'un de nos voyages, notre tout premier pour être précis…mmh…eh bien, on est revenus avec de petits objets. Trois croix, identiques. Elles sont très…précieuses, pour nous.

-Je ne savais pas du tout, avoua Finlande.

-Norvège a attaché la sienne dans ses cheveux. Pour nous tous, c'était…comme…un pacte d'amitié. A peu près.

Sa gorge se nouait tandis qu'il se plongeait progressivement dans son propre récit. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour se souvenir du sourire de Norvège, un sourire qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'afficher autrefois. Puis, celui de Danemark s'imposa dans son esprit. Et les pensées de Suède dérivèrent sur e qu'il s'était passé la veille, et là, il ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Heureusement pour lui, Finlande avait décidé de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne savais vraiment pas. Et Danemark, il l'a mise où la sienne ?

-Sur son fourreau d'épée.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué…et la tienne, tu ne la portes pas ?

-Si. Avant.

Suède baissa le regard.

-Ah, fit Finlande, la gêne pouvant facilement être perçue dans sa voix. Dé-désolé, je…euh…

-'la portais en collier sous mes vêtements. Plus besoin de la mettre, maintenant. Mais j'la garde quand même. Ne sois pas désolé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Finlande. Celui-ci avait vraiment l'air embarrassé, et Suède aurait souhaité voir toute trace de malaise disparaitre de son visage parfait.

-Allez, en route.

Ils se relevèrent. Suède empoigna tous les bagages et les plaça sur ses épaules. Finlande insista pour porter les siens lui-même et, alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche, il traina un peu des pieds. Suède s'arrêta au bout d'une bonne minute, pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Su-san, interpella Finlande.

-Mmh ?

-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Ça me fait plaisir.

C'était douloureux d'en avoir parlé. Mais à présent qu'ils vivaient ensemble et ne pouvait plus que compter sur l'autre, Suède s'était mis en tête de partager toute son histoire avec Finlande. De manière à ce qu'il le connaisse un peu mieux. Parce qu'il était conscient d'être plutôt réservé, distant et loin d'être bavard, Suède s'était promis de faire des efforts de ce côté-là. Pour sa femme.

o o o

Et cette femme, eh bien, il avait horriblement peur de la perdre. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Finlande se jeta dans les bras du parfait inconnu qui venait de lui ouvrir sa porte, Suède grogna intérieurement. Bon, apparemment, il s'agissait d'Estonie. Le fameux. Il était un peu trop familier à son goût, c'est pourquoi Suède désira mettre les choses au clair.

-M'nom est Suède. Voici ma femme.

-Heeeeein ?! Enfin, Su-san, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

N'importe quoi… ?

Suède n'eut le temps de s'attarder sur la réaction bizarre de Finlande. Après tout, peut-être avait-il eu honte que Suède en parle devant son plus vieil ami. Quoi qu'il en soit, un nouvel arrivant venait perturber ses sombres pensées. Il s'appelait Lettonie et, par le plus grand des miracles, arriva à faire sourire Finlande tout comme Estonie l'avait fait. Pas ce petit sourire que Suède aime admirer de temps en temps, mais un vrai sourire, encore plus éclatant qu'une aurore boréale, un sourire débordant de joie et de sincérité, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps, même. Mais grâce à Estonie et Lettonie, Suède pouvait profiter de ce beau cadeau. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée : pourquoi ne pas emmener ces deux nations avec eux ? S'ils étaient capables de rendre Finlande heureux, alors c'était une sacrée aubaine. Au diable sa jalousie maladive. Le plus important, c'était que sa femme se sente bien avec lui, et ce qui était urgent dans l'instant présent était de faire en sorte que ces deux-là restent afin de donner le sourire à Finlande. Mais pour ce faire, il fallait se confronter à un dénommé Pologne. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, d'ailleurs.

-Tu penses vraiment que, genre, je vais te les laisser ? Eh ben non, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil !

-…Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien…euh…parce que…parce que j'veux pas ! Voilà !

Bref. Ce fut un échec qui ne fut pas si total que ça, puisque Pologne l'avait autorisé à venir passer du temps avec eux quand bon leur semblait. Finlande était ravi à l'entente de cette décision. Suède, lui, était un peu déçu. Ils auraient pu former une jolie famille avec Estonie et Lettonie. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal de rester seul avec Finlande. Au contraire.

o o o

Ils passèrent la nuit chez Pologne. Suède eut un sommeil très agité.

_-Pourquoi…pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sverige… ? Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui t'es éloigné de nous deux. On a bien vu avec Norge que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de nous. On a bien vu que pour toi, notre promesse de toujours rester ensemble, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air._

Il se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Dans ce rêve horrible, il avait achevé Danemark d'un coup d'épée fatal, qui avait été aussi tranchant que les mots qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet. Suède tremblait. Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel cauchemar ? Il revoyait encore le corps ensanglanté de Danemark, effondré sur le sol, et l'expression impassible de Norvège qui les observait de loin, dont les yeux étaient plus éteints que jamais. Derrière lui, agrippé à sa robe violette, Islande regardait lui aussi la scène, horrifié. Tout dans ce tableau avait pour effet de donner des frissons à Suède qui s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir rêvé d'une chose pareille.

C'est lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté qu'il put retrouver un minimum de son calme. Le visage endormi de Finlande l'apaisa immédiatement, et Suède put refermer les yeux avec cette image en tête.

o o o

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques jours, sans but particulier. Suède restait silencieux la plupart du temps, et même Finlande n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être était-il lui-même perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les terres espagnoles qu'ils retrouvèrent leur langue. Suède avait une fois de plus présenté Finlande en tant que « sa femme », ce qui avait encore provoqué chez celui-ci une réaction des plus surprenantes. Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ? Suède se serait-il trompé à son sujet… ?

-A un de ces jours, les amis ! N'oubliez pas de m'appeler si jamais vous redescendez dans le sud, ça me fera plaisir de vous voir !

Suède et Finlande le saluèrent et repartirent plutôt troublés. Suède avait l'impression d'avoir dépassé les bornes, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Au bout d'un long moment de marche, Finlande prétexta avoir trouvé des baies à cueillir et s'absenta un petit instant dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il en revint les mains pleines de canneberges, il en proposa à Suède tout en évitant son regard.

-Je ne comprends pas ton petit jeu, lâcha-t-il subitement, tandis qu'il avalait le dernier fruit de sa cueillette.

Suède fit semblant de s'intéresser à ses chaussures.

-Je croyais que tu rigolais chez Estonie, continua Finlande en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pourquoi tu as dit la même chose tout à l'heure ?

-…C'est-à-dire ?

-Comme quoi je suis…euh…

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Suède dut faire d'énormes efforts pour détourner les yeux de sa jolie frimousse en pleine réflexion.

-Enfin, reprit Finlande en gardant son air sérieux. Peut-être que toi ça t'amuses, mais moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

-De quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas ta femme !

Suède ouvrit de grands yeux devant le ton agressif de Finlande. Ainsi, il s'était fait des idées, c'était clair et net : ses sentiments étaient loin d'être partagés. Tout ce qu'il avait cru ces derniers jours n'avaient été que le résultat du traumatisme causé par sa dispute avec Danemark, il ne voyait que ça. Si Finlande l'avait suivi, c'était probablement par peur de se retrouver seul entouré de puissantes nations, et non par volonté de rester avec lui pour toujours comme il l'avait tant espéré. Suède s'en voulait de s'en apercevoir que maintenant.

-Désolé, dit-il sans avoir besoin de cacher sa déception puisque c'était naturel chez lui. Si ça t'gêne, j'recommencerai plus. Plus jamais.

Finlande retrouva une expression souriante et sereine, mais l'incompréhension pouvait quand même se lire sur son visage.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça deux fois en trois jours.

-Mmh…

Comment lui avouer ? C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant.

-'Savais pas que ça te gênait. 'Scuse moi.

Il avait été vraiment stupide de croire à quelque chose de tout bonnement _impossible_. Ce n'était pas parce que Finlande n'avait plus peur de lui adresser la parole qu'il pouvait en conclure qu'ils formaient un couple officiel…il avait été bien bête de se laisser aveugler par ses propres sentiments, et de se permettre de croire à une pure fantaisie dont Finlande était l'acteur principal.

-Peu importe, répondit celui-ci qui avait encore l'air un peu secoué par le sujet. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux juste savoir…pourquoi…

Il regarda Suède dans les yeux puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, se mit à rougir violemment.

-Quoique non, tout compte fait, je n'veux pas savoir. Laisse tomber.

L'affaire avait été mise sur « stand by ». Devant lui, Finlande marchait à pas précipités, et Suède était loin d'être en paix avec lui-même. Cette importante conversation n'avait pas eu de conclusion. Il aurait peut-être préféré qu'ils éclaircissent un peu plus les choses, histoire de ne pas inquiéter Finlande. Et puis, il fallait bien dire que Suède n'allait jamais avoir le courage d'aborder ce sujet à nouveau.


	7. Nouveau départ

Après cette discussion, il s'était attendu à ce que Finlande prenne la fuite. Mais ce dernier ne tenta rien de la sorte. Il retrouva même sa bonne humeur naturelle un jour qu'ils découvrirent une grande bâtisse aux murs de pierre, dans un coin un peu reculé mais pas complètement sauvage pour autant. La cour méritait un peu d'entretien et la maison un bon coup de peinture, mais l'endroit avait beaucoup de charme. La porte n'était pas fermée et, une fois à l'intérieur, Finlande ne put retenir une exclamation de joie.

-Eh, Su-san…à ton avis, à qui appartient cette maison ? Elle m'a tout l'air d'être abandonnée. Tu penses que c'est possible de la retaper ? Ce serait vraiment cool qu'on puisse rester là !

Il fit le tour des pièces avec le sourire, Suède suivant sa progression dans la demeure. Elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, comportait les pièces nécessaires avec un escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage. Il y avait même des chambres en trop, mais Suède se disait qu'elles pourraient très bien accueillir Estonie et Lettonie, ou même d'autres invités. Bref, cette maison était parfaite. Les travaux s'annonçaient importants, mais il comptait bien y rester.

-Il y a même une véranda, remarqua Finlande en terminant sa visite. C'est génial ici ! Et on a une super vue depuis la grande fenêtre de l'étage…dis, tu crois qu'on peut rester là ? C'est vraiment l'endroit idéal, nous qui cherchions un toit…un vrai miracle…

Suède hocha la tête. Si Finlande était heureux, alors il ne pouvait que l'être à son tour.

-Cette maison manque un peu de meubles par contre. Mais tu es doué pour le bricolage, non ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, mais en tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux !

Suède voulut le rassurer mais il ne trouva pas les mots. A la place, il passa un doigt sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait la table.

-Mais oui ! Je pourrais faire le ménage ! Alors, Su-san, on reste ici ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où se reposer, et il fallait vraiment être bête pour ne pas sauter sur une occasion comme celle-ci. Suède devait juste s'assurer que cette maison n'appartenait à personne avant d'y rester pour de bon.

o o o

Leur nouvelle vie sous ce toit était des plus paisibles. Ils avaient mis plusieurs années à tout réparer et installer, mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle : la maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait à leurs yeux. La seule chose que Suède regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir insisté pour partager une chambre avec Finlande. A vrai dire, il avait été bien trop timide pour lui faire cette simple proposition, craignant un rejet. Et ce rejet, il trainait dans sa tête depuis le moment où Finlande avait réagi au sujet de cette histoire de « femme ». Suède ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que sa relation avec Finlande avait fait un bon aussi énorme que celui-ci ? Clairement, il s'était fait des idées. Les plus belles du monde, et elles ne reflétaient malheureusement pas la réalité.

Mais tout de même. Si Suède passait cet aspect négatif à la trappe, il devait bien avouer que sa vie douloureuse s'était transformée en véritable utopie aux côtés de Finlande. Il avait droit à tout ce dont il rêvait depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse.

-S-S-Su-san…qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a…? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Bon, d'accord. Il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant que Finlande ne puisse se détendre complètement face à lui. Et Suède lui-même était encore trop intimidé pour dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligible en sa présence. Mis à part cet obstacle qui n'avait rien de véritablement insurmontable, ils vivaient comme un parfait « couple », ce que Suède aimait se dire tandis qu'ils étendaient le linge ensemble, dans l'arrière-cour. Il était même tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce que Finlande venait de lui ramener. Dans ses bras, il tenait un chiot blanc.

-J'ai essayé de trouver sa mère ou même ses maitres, mais je n'ai vu personne dans les environs…eh, dis, Su-san…on pourrait peut-être le garder !

Suède n'était pas contre. Il aimait bien les animaux, et ils n'étaient pas en mesure de laisser cette pauvre petite bête seule dans la nature. Si Finlande disait vrai, alors ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à l'adopter.

-Il a b'soin d'un nom, dit Suède en s'approchant du chien.

Il le reçut dans ses bras à son tour tandis que Finlande faisait preuve d'enthousiasme dans la recherche d'un charmant petit nom pour leur nouvel ami. Suède ne put se résoudre à lui avouer que toutes ses idées étaient carrément bizarres pour baptiser un chiot de ce genre-là, mais il semblait que Finlande avait compris rien qu'avec son regard quelque peu troublé. Ce n'est qu'après une discussion de plusieurs heures qu'ils décidèrent de nommer l'animal « Hanatamago » et, selon Suède, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal vu toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait échappé.

o o o

Les saisons passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de changements. Bientôt, ce fut l'hiver, et Suède aimait profiter de ces instants passés au coin du feu en compagnie de Finlande. Ça lui permettait de se remettre de ses émotions liées à sa dernière rencontre.

-Alors comment il est, ce Russie ? avait demandé Finlande qui jouait avec Hanatamago.

Suède avait mis fin à la confrontation seulement deux heures plus tôt. Il avait rencontré Russie, leur voisin, et il fallait préciser que le courant n'était pas très bien passé entre eux.

-Embêtant, répondit-il. Il est…grand. Au début, il parait gentil. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cache une personnalité beaucoup plus noire. 'Peux pas lui faire confiance.

Finlande était accroché à ses mots.

-J'aurais aimé le voir, moi aussi…

-T'as rien raté.

-Oui mais, quand même ! La prochaine fois, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre part à la bataille !

Il avait levé les poings, l'air motivé. C'est en remarquant la flamme qui brillait dans son regard que Suède se dit que, définitivement, Finlande n'avait pas changé au cours de ses nombreuses années. Il était resté le même en tout point.

-Trop dangereux, marmonna Suède.

-Le danger ne me fait pas peur !

-C'est…c'est pas la question…et puis, j'pensais que tu t'inquiétais de te retrouver entouré de nations plus puissantes que toi…Russie en fait partie, donc…

-Mais si je ravale cette inquiétude en prenant exemple sur toi, alors je suis très bien capable d'affronter des ennemis comme Russie.

-Tu prends exemple sur…moi ?

Finlande eut un drôle de rire nerveux face à la question de Suède.

-Oui, répondit-il sans aucune gêne. En toute franchise, j'ai toujours admiré ton courage.

_Et moi, j'ai toujours admiré ta franchise._

Suède se retrouva encore une fois embarrassé par des paroles qui n'étaient même pas sorties de sa bouche. Il tenta de se remettre les idées en place, mais c'était peine perdue car lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à ignorer certaines pensées, d'autres souvent plus honteuses se formaient dans son esprit.

_Si j'étais aussi courageux que tu ne le penses, alors ça ferait déjà un moment que je t'aurais avoué ce que je ressens pour toi._

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Suède savait pertinemment que tous ces mots allaient rester dans sa tête, et ne jamais en sortir. Il était bien trop trouillard pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Et surtout, _surtout_…si ce qu'il avait à déclarer concernait Finlande. Quelques fois, il se surprenait à penser à la formulation la plus directe possible, déchiré entre la honte, la crainte et le désespoir. La honte parce que ses sentiments étaient tout simplement ridicules, la crainte que Finlande puisse lire dans ses pensées, et le désespoir d'un amour à sens unique. Pour Suède, ce n'était pas évident d'écouter son cœur parler comme si c'était lui le véritable maître.

_Je t'aime._

Non, il devait se reprendre. C'était son cerveau le maître. C'était à lui de prendre les mesures nécessaires afin d'arrêter cette boucle infernale qui tournait dans sa tête.

_J'aimerais que tu le saches._

Mais peut-être le savait-il déjà… ?

_Regarde-moi._

Finlande tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et, pour la première fois, ce fut Suède qui sursauta. Son cœur s'était affolé comme un malade.

-Eh, c'est l'heure de manger ! En plus c'est à mon tour de préparer le repas…

Suède cligna des yeux, penaud. Depuis qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, ils alternaient les tâches ménagères et la cuisine, bien que Suède insistait très souvent pour tout faire. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un d'encore plus têtu que lui, c'était bien Finlande, et il gagnait toujours. C'est pourquoi, de temps à autres, il avait le repas à sa charge. Il n'était pas extrêmement doué en cuisine. En vérité, ça lui arrivait souvent de rater ses plats. Suède ne voyait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de différence lorsqu'il les réussissait mais, de toute manière, il n'était pas difficile lorsqu'il était question de nourriture. Les repas que préparaient Finlande étaient souvent comestibles et parce que les efforts étaient bien là, il était impensable pour Suède de ne pas apprécier la cuisine de Finlande. Certes, elle était spéciale. Mais au fond, ça lui donnait beaucoup de charme. C'était un peu le même principe qu'avec Finlande lui-même, Suède songeait.

-Je crois qu'elle veut jouer, fit remarquer Finlande en se levant.

Il parlait du chien. Car à leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Hanatamago s'était révélé femelle. Finlande se leva et la déposa sur les genoux de Suède puis s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. N'importe qui aurait eu du mal à croire, devant cet adorable tableau, qu'il s'agissait en vérité du type qui avait naturellement soulevé la plupart des meubles à l'aide d'une seule main pour les agencer dans la maison, seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Sa force surhumaine ne semblait pas avoir de limite.

-Oh, il nous reste des écrevisses ?

Suède n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Finlande poussa un énorme juron qui couvrit le bruit d'une vaisselle brisée. Il accourut aussitôt non pas pour constater les dégâts, mais pour s'assurer que Finlande allait bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit celui-ci en ce grattant la tête. Non, Su-san…laisse-moi faire…je vais ranger tout ça…

Il y avait son honnêteté, sa force physique, ses grossièretés souvent soudaines, mais aussi une certaine maladresse qui n'avait pas fini de lui causer des problèmes. Suède s'était fait à ce méli-mélo d'éléments qui constituaient la personnalité de Finlande. Il avait même l'impression de le découvrir jour après jour, et ses sentiments ne faisaient que s'intensifier au cours du temps, comme si chacune de ces facettes en rajoutait une couche. On pouvait facilement dire que son quotidien était bien animé avec un individu comme celui-ci.

Suède se demanda un instant si rester avec lui pour l'éternité était à ajouter à sa longue liste de souhaits sûrement irréalisables. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'un rêve d'enfant. Rien ne pouvait empêcher qu'un jour, il doive se séparer de Finlande comme il l'avait fait avec Danemark et Norvège.

Mais il chassa vite l'idée de son esprit.

o o o

Le fait de vivre avec Finlande lui avait donné comme une vague d'espoir et de confiance en lui, ce qui le poussa à voyager un peu. Conscient des dangers que cela représentait en ces temps incertains, Suède avait insisté pour y aller seul, faisant promettre à Finlande de n'ouvrir la porte qu'à Estonie, Lettonie ou encore Pologne. Il lui avait même dessiné Russie sur un morceau de papier (« Tu es décidément très doué Su-san ! ») pour s'assurer que Finlande ne courait aucun risque, la grande nation de l'Est ayant pris pour habitude de trainer autour de chez eux comme s'il y avait été invité.

Ainsi, Suède s'était mis en route sans aucune crainte concernant celui qu'il appelait encore sa « femme », un nom qu'il gardait pour lui puisque ça mettait Finlande très mal à l'aise. C'est avec son sourire en tête que Suède visitait de nouveaux lieux, prêt à se trouver de nouveaux amis et peut-être même de futurs occupants de sa maison. Bien qu'il vivait chaque jour passé avec Finlande dans le plus grand bonheur, quelque chose lui disait que ce sourire qui lui était si cher pouvait gagner de sa splendeur si Suède arrivait à fonder une sorte de « famille ». Et le partage qu'avait proposé Pologne au sujet des deux pays baltes ne l'avait satisfait qu'à moitié.

Il revenait de chez Espagne lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention. Une nouvelle nation ? Suède s'approcha du jeune homme qui se tenait de dos, un drapeau à la main. Et c'est lorsqu'il reconnut cette croix blanche sur fond rouge que le sang de Suède se glaça.

Danemark se retourna au moment où il comptait repartir en toute discrétion. Le temps sembla se figer pendant un instant tandis qu'ils s'évaluaient du regard, ne sachant que faire. Puis, l'expression hésitante de Danemark se changea en une mine plus assurée, presque moqueuse.

-Tiens tiens…Sverige. Ça fait longtemps.

Il n'était pas trop tard pour repartir, Suède pensait.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ordonna Danemark en fronçant les sourcils. Ça me donne envie d'essayer cette jolie hache que je viens d'acheter à Pays-Bas…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il désigna sa nouvelle arme à l'aspect meurtrier. Suède frissonna légèrement.

-Mmh.

-Haha, t'as vraiment pas changé Sverige…mais dis-moi, t'as perdu ton chéri ? Elle est où, cette potiche de première classe ? T'as enfin réussi à la mettre en cage ?

Suède serra les dents. En seulement quelques secondes, les souvenirs d'une époque qu'il jugeait lointaine refirent surface, et il ne s'interrogea même pas sur ses propres sentiments. Il aurait pu faire une croix sur les douleurs de son passé si Danemark ne venait pas de lui rappeler à quel point il l'avait détesté jadis.

-Ben quoi, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Me dis pas que tu as fait fuir ce pauvre petit bout d'chou !

Il hésita à parler. Il avait la gorge serrée, et il ne pensait même pas à la hache menaçante que Danemark tenait dans sa main.

-Je te signale que le _petit bout d'chou_ t'a écrasé en duel, dit-il seulement.

Il préféra faire volte-face, cherchant un autre chemin du regard. Mais une part de lui voulait quand même attiser cette dispute, et il ignorait pourquoi.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer la donne, répondit Danemark sur un ton faussement enjoué. Alors, c'est quand tu veux ! Tu peux amener ton petit ami avec toi, et je me ferai un plaisir d'arranger cette vieille histoire de duel…hahaha !

Suède préféra l'ignorer, continuant sa route. Et même lorsque Danemark lui cria une dernière réplique qui, sans surprise, le blessa cruellement, Suède ne se retourna pas.

-Toujours aussi lâche, Sverige !


	8. Le feu et la glace

Malgré le sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve face à Danemark, Suède avait été sentimentalement détruit par cette rencontre imprévue. Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, c'est à peine s'il salua Finlande et s'absenta presque immédiatement en filant dans sa chambre, désirant faire le point dans la plus grande des solitudes. S'il avait gardé cet air si froid et sûr de lui, c'était seulement pour empêcher ses émotions de prendre le dessus comme la dernière fois, quand il avait pointé son épée en direction de Danemark…et maintenant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir à tête reposée, il se sentait vraiment ridicule. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour s'exprimer. Mais il ne devait plus fuir la réalité, surtout si elle concernait ses deux amis d'enfance. Ses deux _frères_, même. Et d'ailleurs, où était passé Norvège ? Comment allait-il ? Et Islande, dans tout ça ?

Suède déposa son arme et sa cape sur la commode, puis s'étala sur le lit, exténué par sa longue journée. Les ricanements de Danemark s'étaient imposés dans son esprit, et ne voulaient pas partir. Il songea alors à des tas de choses. A quoi bon rester attaché à une époque qui avait disparu depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire une croix définitive sur Danemark et Norvège, maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de se séparer d'eux ? Et pourquoi éprouvait-il la soudaine envie de pleurer tandis qu'il retournait cette histoire dans tous les sens… ?

-Su-san, ton café est pr…

Finlande entra dans la pièce sans frapper, et la tasse qu'il tenait manqua de lui échapper des mains. Il s'était immobilisé à quelques pas du lit, la mine inquiète. Puis, sa réaction fut soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

A en croire sa voix paniquée, Suède ne devait pas avoir l'air dans son assiette. Il se redressa et n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information que Finlande se précipita sur lui. Son premier réflexe fut de se reculer le plus loin possible et il faillit tomber du lit.

-Su-san, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Suède avait envie de lui dire la vérité.

-Danemark.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai…vu. Aujourd'hui.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid couler sur ses joues et il comprit enfin pourquoi Finlande s'était affolé à ce point en le voyant. Celui-ci se baissa légèrement afin de se retrouver au même niveau que lui, abandonnant la tasse de café sur le sol glacé.

-Tu…tu lui as parlé ?

Il était impossible pour Suède de prononcer le moindre mot avec cette fichue gorge qui avait décidé de se nouer sous le coup de l'émotion. Quelques fois, il maudissait son incapacité à s'exprimer correctement car il semblait que, de ce fait, tous ses sentiments restaient bloqués à l'intérieur et ça terminait irrémédiablement en explosion interne. Il détestait se voir submergé par de telles faiblesses –les larmes auraient franchement dû être optionnelles– et avoir Finlande pour public dans ces moments-là rendait la chose encore plus insupportable. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Il hocha doucement la tête, priant pour que ses larmes s'arrêtent là. Et c'est en analysant le visage toujours aussi inquiet de Finlande que tout commença à se mélanger dans sa tête.

-Tu dois avoir peur de moi, lâcha-t-il malgré lui. Après c'que j'ai fait, à Danemark. Ce serait normal.

-Qu…non !

-Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir. En fait, j'suis surpris de t'avoir encore avec moi.

Il n'aurait pu imaginer, et ça même dans ses rêves les plus dingues, que Finlande le prenne dans ses bras à ce moment précis.

-Je ne t'aurais pas accompagné si j'avais aussi peur de toi, le rassura-t-il. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais pas très à l'aise, mais les choses ont changé. Et puis…ce qui s'est passé chez Danemark, c'était…

-Affreux.

-Non ! Enfin…si ! Mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas de ta faute !

Quelque part, l'étreinte de Finlande l'apaisait tout doucement, et ses mots semblèrent lui faire le même effet.

-C'était même de la mienne, ajouta-t-il en un murmure presque inaudible.

-Tu te trompes, objecta Suède.

-Vous étiez vraiment soudés avant mon arrivée…alors, il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le véritable problème dans l'histoire, c'est bien moi.

-Non…non, je t'assure.

Et, comme possédé par cette force mystérieuse qui était de retour, Suède l'enlaça à son tour, refermant ses bras tout autour de Finlande, le serrant comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus précieux au monde. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où venait ce courage, mais il s'en fichait.

-Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, murmura-t-il.

Finlande resserra l'étreinte.

_Merci d'être encore là._

o o o

Ce soir-là, Suède avait dit adieu au passé. Danemark ? Ce n'était qu'un enfoiré. Norvège ? Il préférait oublier son regard hautain qui n'avait cessé de le juger pendant des années. Islande ? Il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Suède avait pris la décision de les quitter, quelques années plus tôt. Alors, à partir de maintenant, c'était clair dans sa tête : il n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux. Inutile de se lamenter indéfiniment sur ces vieilles histoires. Suède devait avancer.

-Je crois que j'ai encore pris quelques centimètres, l'informa Finlande un matin. Je ne rentre plus dans mes vêtements…

Heureusement qu'il était là pour mettre un peu de bonne humeur dans son quotidien. A présent qu'il y pensait, Suède ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé de toute sa vie, même au temps où il explorait le monde avec ses vieux amis. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé, et il ne comptait pas revenir dessus.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir me donner ces habits ?

-Mmh.

-Ils ont l'air si cher…

-C'était mes préférés.

Mais Finlande, qui même après avoir un peu grandi se faisait dépasser par Suède d'une bonne douzaine de centimètres, nageait dans les vêtements. Il ne restait plus qu'à arranger tout ça avec un peu de couture, ce qui était à la portée de Suède. Finlande, lui, semblait un peu gêné de lui causer du travail supplémentaire.

Car en dehors de la maison, Suède devait gérer plusieurs rivalités. Danemark l'avait défié de nouveau, sans oublier Russie qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Ce n'était vraiment pas la période idéale pour sympathiser avec son voisinage. Même Pologne, avec qui Suède était en bons termes depuis l'accord sur les pays baltiques, lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Mais tout ça ne faisait que le motiver à aller de l'avant. Surtout lorsqu'il était soutenu par quelqu'un comme Finlande. Parce qu'étrangement, celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par la tournure des évènements, bien au contraire. Appréciant les confrontations, il adorait écouter les récits de Suède au retour des batailles, qui lui devenait plutôt bavard dans ce genre d'occasion. Finlande lui donnait la drôle d'envie de continuer à faire ses preuves afin d'accroître son pouvoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Suède sentait qu'il était capable d'accomplir quelque chose, et il recevait des éloges tant méritées.

-Tu repars te battre ?

-Mmh.

-Tu dois être devenu très fort !

-Un peu.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Suède hésita. C'est vrai que Finlande était tout aussi doué que lui en la matière, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de l'emmener avec lui sur les champs de bataille. C'était bien trop risqué.

-Non, avait-il répondu en tournant les talons.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop dangereux.

-Allez, Su-san…t'avais promis que je pourrais me battre contre de vrais ennemis cette fois-ci !

-Pologne n'est pas un ennemi.

La moue qu'afficha Finlande le fit hésiter pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. Après tout…que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal ? Il avait confiance en Finlande, c'était inutile de se faire du souci pour rien.

-Mais tu es quand même en guerre contre lui, fit remarquer celui-ci. Et c'est bien pour ça que, cette fois, je veux t'accompagner !

-Mais…

-Apprends-moi les bases, et je pourrai enfin agir en parfait soutien pour toi !

Suède essaya de s'imaginer ce que ça pouvait bien faire, d'être aux côtés de Finlande contre un même ennemi. Il n'avait jamais essayé. C'est lorsqu'il finit par se dire que ça pouvait être, au bout du compte, une bonne expérience, qu'il accepta.

Et avec ce sourire lumineux que Finlande lui offrit en guise de remerciement, Suède était loin de regretter sa décision.

o o o

La guerre était déclarée. A chaque coup encaissé par Danemark, Suède avait l'impression de gagner en puissance, comme s'il aspirait la force de son adversaire par l'intermédiaire de son arme. La hache adverse ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face aux techniques de Suède. Un peu plus loin se tenait Norvège. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, c'était un sentiment très étrange de se savoir observé avec autant d'attention par un vieil ami. Il ne faisait rien pour l'aider, mais il ne sortait pas non plus Danemark de son pétrin. Bien que du côté opposé, Norvège faisait preuve d'une neutralité presque inquiétante. Il semblait analyser le duel, le regard concentré. Dans ses cheveux, une croix d'un blanc étincelant éblouissait presque Suède à la lumière du soleil de minuit.

Lorsque Danemark se sentit vaincu, il poussa un cri de rage, à genoux sur le sol sablonneux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me défier, fit remarquer Suède en lui touchant le crâne du bout de son bâton.

Danemark releva la tête, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage, le regard assassin. Ses yeux d'un bleu transperçant lui rappelaient inéluctablement la glace. Pourtant, c'était comme des flammes qui y dansaient, mais Suède en fut nullement perturbé.

-Tu me le paieras, cracha Danemark. Toi, ainsi que ton petit protégé que tu gardes je ne sais où.

-Essaye toujours.

En un effort qui parut surhumain à Suède, Danemark se releva. Et le combat reprit de plus bel sous les yeux de Norvège, vides de toute émotion.

o o o

Franc et déterminé, c'était les qualités que Finlande mettaient en œuvre tandis qu'il faisait face aux armées de l'union lituano-polonaise. Suède était un peu plus en retrait, légèrement hésitant. Il n'avait jamais vu Finlande aussi enthousiaste.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'on doive se battre contre un ami d'Estonie, mais on ne doit surtout pas perdre cette bataille ! Et si on montre la moindre faiblesse, ils nous attaquerons sans scrupule…alors faisons de notre mieux !

-…Oui.

Bon, du calme. Surtout, ne pas regretter d'avoir amené Finlande jusqu'ici.

C'est pile quand il commençait à se calmer que l'autre lui raconta une histoire très particulière. Selon les dires de Finlande, l'Ordre Teutonique avait perdu face à la République des deux Nations, tout ça par une stratégie des plus surprenantes. En vérité, Lituanie avait fait semblant d'abandonner son plus grand ami pour que, au dernier moment, la feinte se retourne contre les Chevaliers Teutoniques qui étaient sur le point de ne faire qu'une bouchée de Pologne. Finlande avait raconté cette histoire avec légèreté, mais Suède ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le combat qui allait suivre. Après ce récit, il était évident que sa confiance en lui retombe et, par la même occasion, il était finalement capable de comprendre la nature exacte de sa relation avec Finlande. Un couple ? Ce n'était pas avec son amour à sens unique que ça allait marcher. De bons amis ? C'était déjà plus probable. Le simple fait d'avoir établi une confiance rare et solide avec Finlande contentait Suède. Tout ça, il le savait, c'était grâce à ce fameux soir où on l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit, en pleurs. Depuis ce jour-là, Suède savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, sans risque que celui-ci ne le quitte brusquement. Cette relation entre Pologne et Lituanie, quelque part, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu.

-Allez, c'est le moment…c'est maintenant, Su-san ! Quels sont les ordres ?

Il tenait énormément à Finlande. D'après celui-ci, le lien entre Pologne et Lituanie était incassable. Et d'après Scandie, l'union faisait la force. Par conséquent, la République des deux Nations était bien trop puissante pour se mesurer à eux, et Suède ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Finlande.

La décision fut rapidement prise.

-On se retire.

-Ouaaaaais ! Oooooh…quooooi ?! Euh, Su-san ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu…tu as bien dit « on se retire » ?

-On se retire.

-Quoi ?! Mais ils sont là, juste devant nous !

Inutile de préciser que Finlande eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

Ce soir-là, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un petit dîner sans prétention. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Suède abandonnait la bataille –ses duels contre Danemark pouvaient souvent se terminer de la sorte, et il se sentait honteux devant cette principale faiblesse– mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Finlande qui avait toujours rêvé d'un véritable combat. Ce dernier noyait donc sa frustration dans plusieurs verres d'alcool et, très vite, se mit à parler indéfiniment et de façon particulièrement bruyante. Encore plus que d'habitude.

-Eeeeeeh, Su-san…tu peux pas m'dire pourquoi on a battu en retraite aujourd'hui ?! Je suis sûr qu'on aurait gagné en donnant tout ce qu'on avait, quel gâchis…et dire que je me préparais à cette bataille depuis des semaines ! Alors, dis-moi Su-san, j'veux savooooir !

Il avait visiblement un coup dans le nez.

_« Si un bon ami à moi n'est pas heureux, alors je ne peux pas l'être non plus »…j'aimerais vraiment dire ça. Mais c'est bien trop embarrassant. _

-Dis-moooooooi…

_Je le dirai…un jour…_

-Pourquoi tu souuuuriiis ?

Finlande avait bu un verre de trop, mais cette remarque ne manqua pas de toucher Suède en plein cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait par l'intermédiaire d'un simple sourire, et il avait été remarqué. Sans le savoir, Finlande venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.


	9. Utopie brisée

Espagne leur avait conseillé de nouvelles terres à explorer, et ils avaient décidé de construire une maison de vacances à cet endroit. Le climat y était beaucoup plus chaud que chez eux. La pêche était de loin leur activité favorite, et ils préféraient rester entre eux plutôt que de se mêler à Angleterre et France, eux aussi partis en vadrouille sur le nouveau continent. C'est donc assis au bord de la rivière que Suède et Finlande avait attendu les poissons.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien ici…

-Mmh…

-Mais je suppose qu'une vie paisible dans la nature peut être considérée comme une forme de bonheur, avait dit Finlande, en extase devant le paysage.

Suède s'était tut, comme à son habitude. De temps à autres, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à celui qu'il considérait encore comme sa femme. Une fois de plus, son cœur débordait d'émotions, mais il était incapable d'exprimer correctement le moindre sentiment. Et tandis qu'il grommelait intérieurement face à son manque de confiance en lui, Finlande s'éclipsa brièvement. Il s'était éloigné vers les hautes herbes mais était vite revenu auprès de Suède.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier.

-Je viens de voir un petit garçon au milieu des buissons. Il était vraiment mignon, ça donne presque envie de l'adopter…haha !

L'esprit paternel de Finlande était une grande nouveauté. Depuis quand pensait-il à une éventuelle adoption ? Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'âge adulte, c'était bizarre qu'il songe déjà à ce genre de chose…

S'ennuyait-il avec Suède… ?

-Quoi, tu veux des gosses ? demanda celui-ci.

-Ahahahaha, je pense que ce serait amusant d'avoir avec nous un gamin aussi mignon que lui ! Et puis, il ne doit pas avoir la vie facile, tout seul au milieu de cette zone sauvage…il va probablement devoir rester ici encore longtemps…je me demande s'il s'en sortira…

-Mmh…

-Il est tellement, tellement mignon…

-Je f'rai d'mon mieux.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Et c'est ainsi que Suède se mit en quête de retrouver ce marmot. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pensé qu'à fonder une famille avec le vieil ami de Finlande, et peut-être une autre nation ou deux qui auraient été capable d'apporter un peu de joie sous leur toit, histoire d'avoir un minimum d'animation et ainsi détendre l'atmosphère. Mais plus Suède se sentait à l'aise en présence de Finlande –le contraire marchait aussi–, et plus il sentait que ce besoin n'était plus aussi nécessaire que dans le passé. Il était on ne peut plus heureux seul avec lui, et il n'avait nullement envie de supporter la présence d'un « gêneur » chez eux. Et après mûre réflexion, Hanatamago leur apportait déjà un bonheur suffisant. Parce qu'avec un chien, Finlande semblait joyeux et décontracté, tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Suède heureux. Mais à présent qu'on lui avait mis cette idée d'adoption dans le crâne, il ne pouvait que se montrer déterminé dans la mission qui consistait à retrouver ce gosse au milieu de nulle-part.

Il avait passé des jours à le chercher, allant même jusqu'à inquiéter Finlande. Et sûrement parce que la chance n'avait vraiment pas décidé d'être avec lui, Pays-Bas finit par les chasser de ses terres. Suède avait tout de même montré une certaine résistance, protégeant sa maison de vacances tout neuve ainsi que son espoir de concrétiser le souhait de Finlande en retrouvant le petit, mais c'était peine perdu face à la puissance de Pays-Bas. En fait, c'était la première fois que Suède se voyait vaincu par une autre nation. Lui et Finlande furent donc contraints de quitter le nouveau continent et repartirent chez eux, tristes de devoir dire adieu à leur rêve.

o o o

La vie reprit son cours aussi vite qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Suède s'était fait à l'idée qu'aucune famille ne serait fondée sous ce toit, et il préféra se focaliser sur les conflits qui l'entouraient. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui.

Alors qu'il passait le portail pour rentrer chez lui après une dure journée de confrontations, il aperçut Finlande qui, profitant sûrement du beau temps, arrosait les plantes dans le jardin. Suède se glissa derrière lui et le fit sursauter. Involontairement.

-Tu…tu es rentré.

-Oui. T'veux de l'aide ?

-Non merci, ça ira !

-Va plutôt te reposer.

Suède insista pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Finlande se décide à lui passer le tuyau d'arrosage. Mais à ce moment exact, Hanatamago jugea bon de sauter contre le tibia de ce dernier et, dans un faux geste, Finlande dirigea le jet d'eau droit sur le visage de Suède. Il bredouilla une série d'excuses que Suède n'écouta qu'à peine, trop occupé à programmer une petite vengeance. Il essuya ses lunettes avec le tissu de sa chemise sous le regard gêné de Finlande puis, sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, attrapa le tuyau d'arrosage pour le diriger immédiatement sur lui. Finlande poussa un cri monstrueux qui se transforma très vite en rire, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer son arme. Suède se sentait étrangement…comblé.

-Eeeeh, Su-san…rends-moi ça !

La force de Finlande lui permit de lui enlever le tuyau des mains sans grande difficulté, et il se mit à attaquer Suède en retour. Celui-ci fut bien rapidement aveuglé par les gouttelettes d'eau qui avaient une fois de plus atterri sur le verre de ses lunettes, mais il s'en fichait : tant qu'il pouvait avoir le rire de Finlande dans les oreilles, pour lui, c'était l'euphorie.

Ils passèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes à se courir après avec le tuyau d'arrosage, et même Hanatamago finit par se mêler au jeu. La nuit tomba très tard puisqu'ils étaient en plein été, la chaleur ambiante leur permettant de rester trempés jusqu'aux os jusqu'à que le ciel s'assombrisse. Ils avaient tout de même eu beaucoup de mal à sécher le pelage de leur chien lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, mais ils ne regrettaient pas une seule miette de cette fin d'après-midi. Suède n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour lui remonter le moral après une journée aussi exténuante que celle-ci.

o o o

Mais il fallait bien que quelque chose vienne perturber cette euphorie.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

C'était un jour normal, l'un de ces jours où Suède rentrait d'une énième bataille contre Danemark. Le genre de jour où il n'attendait qu'une chose : retourner chez lui et passer un bon moment avec Finlande, peut-être autour d'un café et sûrement en compagnie de Hanatamago. Mais non, il fallait que cette fin de journée ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Car sur la banquette extérieure, non loin de la porte d'entrée de leur maison, Finlande était assis à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un, Suède aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille.

-Ah, Su-san est de retour !

-Fin.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Russie lui adressa un sourire innocent que Suède prit comme un affront.

-Il es passé par-là et je lui ai proposé un verre de vodka, expliqua Finlande comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mmh…est-ce que j'peux…te…te parler deux s'condes ?

Finlande haussa un sourcil interrogateur et s'excusa auprès de Russie. Ils s'éloignèrent sur la terrasse et, surveillant l'invité du coin de l'œil, Suède se pencha légèrement vers Finlande pour lui dire à voix basse :

-Tu sais qui c'est j'espère.

-Oui, c'est Russie.

-Je pensais avoir été clair à son sujet.

-Eh ! Ta description était exagérée, je m'attendais vraiment à un monstre…alors qu'en fait, Russie-san est très gentil.

-R…Russie-san ?

-Oui, on a bien discuté tous les deux, j'ai pu passer le temps en t'attendant.

Suède sentit comme un malaise grandir en lui. Non seulement Finlande lui avait désobéi, mais en plus, il venait de sous-entendre que la meilleure façon qu'il avait de passer le temps était de discuter, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quotidiennement face au quasi-mutisme de Suède. Et puis, il le sentait, c'était comme un reproche implicite pour lui dire qu'il s'absentait bien trop souvent et que « je m'ennuie dans cette maison, il n'y a rien à faire à part jouer avec Hanatamago, j'aimerais beaucoup assister à tes combats alors dis-moi juste pourquoi j'ai pas le droit, ici c'est nul et j'aimerais t'accompagner, ça fait toujours trop long de t'attendre »…bref, un classique. Suède s'était fait à l'idée que pour atteindre le sommet de la puissance, il devait sacrifier un précieux temps qu'il pouvait passer en présence de Finlande. Mais depuis le début, c'était pour lui que Suède s'engageait dans les batailles. C'était pour étendre leur pouvoir dans le voisinage, imposer un certain ordre, et ainsi vivre paisiblement dans cette maison sans craindre de se faire attaquer par des nations trop puissantes. C'était pour la sécurité de Finlande que Suède se battait tous les jours. Alors, à quoi pouvaient bien servir ses efforts si on invitait l'ennemi numéro un, le plus dangereux de tous, à boire un verre sous le préau comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau voisin que l'on invite pour faire connaissance ? Suède devait vraiment apprendre à Finlande l'art de la méfiance, c'était primordial face à quelqu'un comme Russie.

-Enfin bon, continua Finlande devant le silence de Suède. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais je t'assure que tout va bien pour moi…j'essaye juste de nouer des liens avec les autres, je ne vois pas ce que…

-Russie est un ennemi, Fin.

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi. Il est très doux et très généreux, il m'a même proposé de me faire une visite guidée de l'endroit où il habite, ça m'a l'air très beau et…

-Il en est hors de question.

Suède se dirigea à grands pas vers l'intrus et se planta devant lui, Finlande sur ses talons.

-Dégage, grogna Suède à l'adresse de Russie.

-Eh bien…je n'attendais pas beaucoup plus venant de ta part, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire à la fois vicieux et angélique (comment c'était possible de sourire comme ça, sérieusement ?!).

-Tant mieux. Au revoir.

Suède agrippa Finlande par l'épaule et le traina à l'intérieur de la bâtisse malgré ses protestations fort bruyantes. Russie lui offrit un petit signe de la main, mais Suède lui claqua la porte au nez, et la verrouilla à double tour.

Finlande ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la soirée.

o o o

Le malaise se dissipa vite entre eux, mais Suède avait tout de même besoin d'une bonne dose de violence pour se défouler. Et le seul moyen qu'il trouva fut de défier Danemark, encore et encore. Comme quoi, il avait un bon millier de raisons valables de vouloir lui taper dessus, et cette colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la rencontre entre Finlande et Russie en faisait bien évidemment partie. Il n'avait que cette solution pour étouffer toute la haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là.

C'est pourquoi Suède marchait sur la glace, ses pas lourds et sa stature imposante, aussi menaçant qu'un animal féroce. Bientôt, il aperçut la silhouette fantomatique de Danemark parmi la brume qui envahissait le fjord. Suède réalisa alors que son besoin de massacrer quelqu'un était encore plus fort que prévu, et Danemark en paya le prix : il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour l'aplatir. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Norvège qui, comme d'habitude, se tenait à plusieurs mètres du champ de bataille. Il semblait complètement désintéressé par le duel. Suède profita donc de cette occasion pour s'avancer vers lui en levant son arme, prêt à tout pour exorciser sa haine.

Quand Norvège comprit qu'il se faisait attaquer, il commença à se défendre par quelques mouvements de doigts qui envoyèrent des étincelles indigo sur l'épée de Suède. La magie ne pouvant la stopper que très légèrement, Norvège fronça les sourcils et fit une deuxième tentative, ses gestes s'enchainant de plus en plus précipitamment à mesure que Suède s'approchait de lui. Mais les sortilèges se révélèrent complètement inefficaces.

-Non…

Suède ignora la plainte de Danemark. Norvège, lui, serrait les dents face à la menace que représentait l'arme qu'il avait sous les yeux, et essayait tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose pour éviter que le pire ne se produise. Mais pour une raison inconnue, sa magie n'avait aucun effet. Essai après essai, elle s'affaiblissait comme si Norvège perdait petit à petit le contrôle de ses propres pouvoirs. Suède n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS.

Danemark l'avait agrippé par la taille pour l'arrêter, beuglant comme un malade.

-SI TU LUI FAIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT, J'TE JURE QUE JE VAIS VOUS DEMONTER A EN CREVER, TOI ET TON ESPECE DE…

Suède ne put savoir la fin de sa phrase puisqu'il se débarrassa très vite de lui, le renvoyant sur la glace d'un geste sec et plein de cruauté. Le choc assomma Danemark pour de bon, et Suède regarda une dernière fois Norvège qui semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid légendaire.

Puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser le monstre qu'il était, Suède prit la sage décision de battre en retraite. Encore une fois.

Il ne parla pas de ce combat à Finlande.


	10. Les horreurs du passé

_Une petite note d'auteur pour vous avertir que je n'aurais pas accès à internet pendant cinq jours... _

_Ce sera donc difficile pour moi de poster les chapitres suivants alors il faudra attendre un peu. Désolée :(_

_A part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

o o o

-Su-san, qu'est-ce que tu bricoles ?

-Aaah. Une niche. Pour Hanatamago. Elle veut probablement une maison à elle toute seule.

-Wow, c'est chouette…elle en a de la chance…eh, ça me fait penser, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un espace de vie à moi tout seul aussi.

Suède stoppa son geste, le marteau à quelques centimètres du clou.

-…mmh ? Pourquoi ?

-Aaaaaaaah noooon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus envie de vivre avec toi, loin de là, c'est juste que je pensais que ce serait cool d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à moi, plus privé, mais c'était juste une idée en l'air alors…

Idée en l'air ou pas, Suède prit cette remarque très au sérieux. Il dessina donc un cercle à la craie dans un coin de la pièce principale puis s'assit dedans, permettant à Finlande d'utiliser le reste de l'espace. S'il y avait une chose que Suède souhaitait dans ce monde, c'était bien le bonheur de Finlande, et il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir le rendre heureux. Peut-être qu'en restant dans ce petit espace qu'il s'était créé pour lui, il allait pouvoir réaliser le souhait de sa femme. Mais celle-ci n'en fut pas satisfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que…aaah ! A quoi tu joues ? J'ai jamais voulu que tu te…tu…tu m'as très mal compris ! Bon, c'est pas grave, je préfère que le choses reviennent à la normale !

-Mmh.

-C'est vrai, j'ai dit n'importe quoi tout à l'heure…j'ai déjà une chambre pour moi, ahahaha ! C'est nettement suffisant.

Sur ces mots, il partit se coucher sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Suède. Celui-ci effaça la craie, déçu.

L'horloge indiquait vingt-trois heures. Suède s'était enfoncé dans son lit, un recueil de poèmes sous les yeux. Pour lui, lire était la méthode la plus efficace quand on voulait trouver rapidement le sommeil. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un face intrusion dans la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, lui dit Finlande en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Suède marmonne qu'il n'y a pas de quoi et qu'il ferait mieux de dormir pour être suffisamment en forme au réveil. Mais Finlande reste là où il est, la mine hésitante.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, confie-t-il en faisant deux pas dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je fais souvent des cauchemars, en ce moment.

Il s'avance dans la chambre sans y être véritablement invité, mais ce n'est pas un problème. A vrai dire, il y a toujours été le bienvenu.

-Des cauchemars ?

-Oui. Sur Danemark.

Il s'assoit au bout du lit, un peu honteux. Suède referme son livre sans le quitter des yeux.

-Et…qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, dans ces cauchemars ?

Finlande a baissé la tête.

-Ça change d'une nuit à l'autre, explique-t-il. Mais en général, il…il…

Pause.

-Il nous massacre. Danemark nous tue, l'un après l'autre. C'est toujours toi en premier. C'est…c'est très dur à supporter.

Suède a mal face à cette déclaration. Son cœur se serre, ses entrailles se tordent, sa respiration se fait moins régulière. Il aimerait effacer toute trace de souffrance du visage qu'il a sous les yeux, mais il ne s'en sent qu'à peine capable. Il ne sait pas comment faire pour mettre fin à ces affreux cauchemars. Lui-même sait l'effet horrible que ça peut faire, de rêver de ces choses-là. Même si dans son cas, Suède ne rêve pas de lui en tant que victime, mais bien en tant que tortionnaire, et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Il aimerait dire à Finlande que tout va bien, il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer le genre de trucs qu'ils disent dans ses poèmes préférés. Mais ça lui parait impossible.

-C'est bizarre à dire, ajoute Finlande avec un rire nerveux. En fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité à t'en parler…je me disais que, peut-être, tu allais mal le prendre. Je suis désolé.

Suède se tait à l'autre bout du lit. Il a le cœur en miettes.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rêve de ça, continue Finlande. C'est étrange, non ? C'est sans doute parce que ce qui s'est passé dans la maison Kalmar, ça m'a marqué à vie…comme un traumatisme…je ne parle pas de ce que tu as fait toi hein, mais juste de ce qu'on a enduré sous l'autorité de Danemark…oui, c'est ce qui m'a convaincu que je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour vous tous. Il me répétait sans cesse que j'étais inutile et que je n'avais jamais été le bienvenu parmi vous.

-Ce qu'il dit est faux, lâche Suède, le regard rivé sur Finlande.

-Il pouvait se montrer sympa et très marrant, Danemark. Et puis, à côté de ça, Norvège était toujours là pour moi quand j'avais un problème, je pouvais facilement me confier à lui. Islande, c'était un amour, personne n'aurait pu détester un enfant aussi adorable que lui. C'est…c'est juste que…j'avais l'impression qu'on me sous-estimait un peu dans cette maison…

-On te sous-estimait.

La confirmation de Suède décide Finlande à tourner enfin la tête vers lui, clignant des yeux.

-Alors je n'étais pas dingue, murmure-t-il. Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi…

-Oui.

-A force d'entendre répéter qu'on est faible et qu'on a aucune raison de faire partie d'une famille, on finit par le penser…et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de m'en aller avec toi.

-Mmh.

-Mais toi aussi on t'as dit des choses pas très gentilles…non ?

-C'est vrai. Lâche. Effrayant. Des trucs du style.

Finlande a l'air profondément attristé par la tournure de la conversation. Puis, étonnamment, il arrive à afficher un sourire radieux.

-On se ressemble, toi et moi.

Suède se sent soudain plus léger. Les souvenirs douloureux d'une époque lointaine se volatilisent.

-C'est vrai, ajoute Finlande sans perdre son sourire. On nous a toujours sous-estimés, chacun à notre manière. On est de grands incompris.

Puis, il se rapproche un peu de Suède et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, le visage tourné vers le plafond. C'était comme pour lui dire que, s'ils étaient ensemble, alors ils pouvaient être en mesure d'oublier ce traumatisme qui leur été commun. En ce qui concernait Suède, cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il avait fait une croix sur ce passé dont il ne voulait plus se rappeler. Mais il ignorait que Finlande avait pu le vivre aussi mal que lui.

Suède ne put détacher ses yeux de son visage maintenant apaisé. Plus aucun des deux n'osait parler. Ils s'endormirent de longues minutes plus tard avec la certitude que leur nuit allait se montrer vide de tout cauchemar concernant Danemark.

o o o

A partir de ce soir-là, Finlande avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Suède, ce qui n'était absolument pas logique si l'on prenait en compte sa remarque sur son « espace de vie à lui tout seul ». Grâce à cette nouvelle routine, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs cauchemars. L'un comme pour l'autre. Les premières nuits avaient bien entendu été très difficiles pour Suède qui s'était fait violence pour arriver à fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil. La présence inhabituelle de Finlande à quelques centimètres de lui n'avait fait qu'activer son cœur et ses neurones qui fonctionnaient en cadence, et le tenaient ainsi éveillé pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

Il s'y faisait, petit à petit. Et un matin, alors qu'il était en train de rattraper une bonne dose de sommeil, Finlande le réveilla. Suède chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet et, une fois trouvées, les glissa sur son nez.

-J'ai des cadeaux pour toi, lui dit Finlande avec un grand sourire.

Il avait effectivement trois petits paquets dans les bras. Suède se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Tiens !

Finlande les lui offrit, l'air un peu gêné. Suède se hâta de les ouvrir et y découvrit un petit recueil de poèmes anciens, un bibelot de bois en forme de renne ainsi qu'un sachet de gâteaux secs qui semblaient faits maison. Il releva la tête, intrigué.

-Merci. Mais…pourquoi ?

-J'ai revu une connaissance à moi il y a quelques jours.

Le regard que lui lança Suède le fit paniquer pendant deux secondes.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une très vieille connaissance ! Je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit, c'était un ami de Saami, il vit actuellement en Laponie et je crois qu'il commence à se faire vieux…

Suède se sentit rassuré à l'écoute de ces explications. S'il s'agissait d'une connaissance de longue date, alors Finlande avait son entière confiance.

-Joyeux Noël, fit celui-ci.

-Noël ?

-Oui.

Les biscuits étaient mangeables. Loin d'être délicieux, mais pas trop mal non plus. De toute manière, c'était les efforts qui comptaient. Finlande le regardait manger en retrouvant petit à petit son sourire chaleureux.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit Suède après un moment.

o o o

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fêter Noël, mais il devait bien avouer que s'il se faisait réveiller par Finlande avec des gâteaux faits avec amour et autres petits cadeaux qui venaient du cœur, alors Suède voulait bien que ce soit tous les jours le vingt-cinq décembre. Et puis, il avait beau avoir des problèmes de vue, il se disait qu'il aurait fallu être complètement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer à quel point Finlande avait l'air heureux ce jour-là. Il avait décidé de décorer leur maison de rouge, vert et blanc, installant petites clochettes et branches de houx un peu partout. L'ambiance était festive, l'atmosphère reposante. Il manquait juste un feu dans la cheminée, feu que Finlande ne tarda pas à allumer après avoir ramené un énorme tas de bois du jardin. Suède le regardait faire en totale admiration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dehors, avait déclaré Finlande en cherchant la boîte d'allumettes. Ça doit faire une bonne centaine d'années qu'on a pas eu de températures aussi basses…

Il posa son bonnet bleu sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et c'est en l'observant que Suède pensa à quelque chose d'important. Il se demandait même pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué ça plus tôt.

-Il est où ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton chapeau.

-Je viens de le poser sur le…

-Non, pas celui-ci. Celui que je t'ai offert.

Le visage souriant de Finlande se décomposa lentement, et Suède regrettait déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-J'ai…euh…il doit être quelque part dans mes affaires.

Finlande avait détourné le regard. Suède savait qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme mensonge.

-Dis-moi la vérité.

Finlande lui tournait le dos, n'ayant probablement pas le courage de lui faire face. Suède attendait une réponse.

-Je l'ai…oublié.

-Où ça ?

-A Kalmar. On était pressés ce soir-là, et j'ai…je suis désolé.

Les flammes commençaient à gagner les bûches. Quelques premiers crépitements se firent entendre, brisant le silence.

-Pas grave, répondit sincèrement Suède. Je t'en r'ferai un autre.

-Non ! cria Finlande en se retournant brusquement. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réparer mon erreur ! Je compte aller le récupérer chez Danemark.

Suède le regarda de la tête aux pieds, médusé. Finlande délirait complètement.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit-il. Tu n'iras nulle-part, et surtout pas là-bas.

-J'ai pris cette décision il y a très longtemps, avoua Finlande en prenant un air sérieux. Mais j'attendais le bon moment pour t'en parler. Je dois y aller pour récupérer ce béret, coûte que coûte.

-Il en est hors de question.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est…

Suède se remémora les dernières paroles de Danemark.

-…parce que c'est bien trop dangereux, voilà.

-Tout est dangereux pour toi de toute façon, pesta Finlande. J'ai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit de mon plein gré parce que t'avais systématiquement ton mot à dire, et ce mot c'était toujours « non » puisque, peu importe ce que je voulais faire, c'était apparemment trop risqué. Mais pour une fois, sois raisonnable, tu sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver là-bas…c'est juste Danemark !

S'il essayait de le rassurer, c'était raté.

-Justement, tenta Suède. Si jamais tu…

-Enfin, arrête un peu avec ta paranoïa ! D'abord Russie, maintenant Danemark…je sais que tu t'inquiètes sûrement à cause de mes rêves, mais ce n'était justement que des _rêves_. Il ne peut rien m'arriver, crois-moi. Mais si jamais c'est le cas, s'il m'arrive vraiment quelque chose…alors je saurai bien me défendre ! Je suis très doué au combat, ne l'oublie pas ! Et puis, tu sais, je suis sûr que Danemark est loin d'être comme ça en réalité, il ne serait pas capable de…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable !

Finlande s'arrêta de parler, trop choqué pour prononcer le moindre mot. Suède se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il venait d'élever la voix sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Tu ne sais rien, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Ils restèrent là à s'observer pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Finlande soit le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

-Dans ce cas, si je ne sais vraiment rien…tu me laisseras jamais partir d'ici, je me trompe ?

Son ton était amer, et ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

-Je vois, continua-t-il avec une grimace. Si je ne peux même pas aller récupérer un objet que j'ai moi-même oublié, alors je crois que ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour moi, c'est de retourner dans ma chambre. J'y serai en sécurité au moins.

Il s'éclipsa. Suède se sentait à la fois honteux et très en colère.


	11. Encerclés

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard *compte se rattraper en postant un autre chapitre ce soir*_

_Je voulais vous prévenir que, une fois de plus, je n'aurais pas accès à internet à partir de samedi. Donc la publication s'arrêtera au chapitre 13 pendant quelques jours, je devrais me remettre à poster à partir de mardi ou mercredi et ça (normalement) sans plus aucune interruption indésirée._

_Je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews que vous laissez, c'est très gentil à vous :D_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

o o o

L'ambiance était plutôt tendue dans les années qui suivirent. Suède éprouvait le besoin de taper sur Danemark à un point où c'était devenu une véritable addiction pour lui. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Suède n'aille se battre un coup contre quelqu'un. Russie et Pologne étaient ses autres cibles de prédilection, auxquels s'ajoutaient également France, Angleterre, ainsi que d'autres régions lorsque Suède se sentait d'humeur à s'aventurer plus loin que d'habitude. C'était devenu comme un hobby pour lui, de chercher des noises aux autres. Juste histoire de se défouler.

Et en parallèle, il y avait Finlande.

-Su-san !

Ce jour-là, Suède était rentré avec une attelle, ce qui affola immédiatement Finlande. Il se sentait vraiment mal en point.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Finlande l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Mais comment… ?

-Une alliance. Russie, Pologne, Lituanie, Danemark…et même Angleterre. J'ai raté mon coup.

-C'est normal, ils sont beaucoup trop ! Ça devrait être interdit !

-C'est d'ma faute, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour continuer à combattre avec ça…

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas terminé ?

-Non, loin de là. Ils insistent, et je ne sais pas quoi faire…je crois que l'heure est venu pour moi de…

Finlande fila dans la pièce d'à côté et revint quelques minutes plus tard, chargé d'armes et de costumes de combat. Son regard décidé en disait long sur ses intentions.

-N'y pense même pas, l'arrêta Suède.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Il ne faut pas abandonner la bataille, pas maintenant. Alors je dois venir avec toi pour te soutenir.

Finlande avait raison : Suède n'avait plus le choix. L'heure était grave.

o o o

En acceptant l'aide de Finlande, Suède voulait se racheter concernant leur dispute au sujet de Danemark. Il espérait que tout se passe bien sur le champ de bataille. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout, c'était bien la souffrance de Finlande. Mais entre le laisser cloitrer chez eux et accepter qu'il vienne se battre à ses côtés, Suède ne savait plus quel était le pire.

Sur les lieux de la Grande Guerre du Nord, la bataille faisait rage. Il y avait d'autres régions ennemies que Suède arrivait à peine à identifier. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un amas de cibles potentielles, et il devait mettre fin à ce chaos. Malheureusement pour lui, sa jambe droite le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il surveillait Finlande du coin de l'œil, mais c'était inutile car il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Suède le vit même charger de toutes ses forces contre un certain Prusse, et l'impact fut violent. Il n'y avait pas à dire : Finlande était très doué.

-Su-san ! dit-il après l'avoir rejoint. Tu saignes !

-Ne fais pas attention à moi, surveilles plutôt tes arrières !

Finlande se retourna au bon moment pour contrer une attaque d'Angleterre. Un peu plus loin, Suède remarqua la silhouette de Norvège, immobile au milieu de ce massacre, entourée d'un halo bleuâtre. Suède chercha alors Danemark, mais celui-ci était étrangement absent. A la place, il distingua Russie, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Il y avait quelqu'un allongé à ses pieds.

-Que…

Angleterre s'était retiré du duel, son sabre encore intact. Finlande profita de ce moment de répit pour se focaliser à son tour sur la forme qui gisait sur le sol, juste devant Russie. L'horreur prit rapidement place sur son visage.

-E…Estonie ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta autour d'eux. Suède détacha ses yeux d'un Finlande sur le point de craquer, trouvant cette vision insupportable. Puis, la bombe se déclencha.

-ESTONIE !

-Fin…

Les doigts de Suède ne firent que glisser sur la manche qu'il avait essayé de retenir tandis que Finlande s'élançait en direction de son ami d'enfance, les larmes aux yeux. Pologne et Lituanie se postèrent devant ce corps sans défense, stoppant Finlande dans sa course.

-Eloignez-vous de lui, ordonna celui-ci en leur présentant son épée.

-Jamais, répondit Pologne en la frappant avec la sienne.

Lituanie se joignit au combat armé. De là où il se trouvait, Suède put entendre Finlande crier un « bande de salopards ! » avant de se jeter sur eux. A cinq ou six mètres d'eux, Russie annonça quelque chose en rapport avec la santé d'Estonie, mais ses paroles étaient inaudibles au milieu de cette cacophonie métallique. Suède se dépêcha de rejoindre Finlande dans son combat, mais il fut vite arrêté par Danemark qui débarqua sur sa gauche et le fit tomber à la renverse. A quelques pas de lui, il pouvait voir que Finlande avait besoin de renforts, car Angleterre et Prusse s'étaient mêlés à la bataille. Et à quatre contre un, c'était sûr, ils allaient ressortir vainqueurs.

-Non…

Ce ne fut qu'un gémissement. Danemark l'étranglait à moitié, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Alors, Sverige ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On fait moins le malin, hein ?

Suède essayait de se débattre, mais en vain. Danemark enfonçait ses pouces dans sa gorge en prenant bien soin d'appuyer sur sa jambe douloureuse. Comme pour mettre l'accent sur sa situation désespérée, Norvège apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses lunettes avaient quitté leur place, et il n'y voyait presque rien à cette distance. Tout était flou autour de lui.

-Tu vas goûter à la défaite ! s'exclama Danemark.

Suède eut juste le temps d'entendre le cri déchirant de Finlande avant de perdre connaissance.

o o o

Ce fut un échec cuisant.

Dans la chambre de Finlande, la lumière du jour s'était finalement infiltrée par la fenêtre, soulignant la large blessure que Suède avait sous le nez. Elle partait de l'omoplate et arrivait presque à la clavicule. Profonde et sanguinolente, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que la désinfecter. De temps à autres, Finlande exprimait sa douleur en serrant les dents. C'était une épreuve difficile pour Suède.

-Tu n'sais vraiment pas qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.

-Non, ils étaient bien trop nombreux à m'attaquer d'un seul coup…je n'ai pas pu voir…

-Au moins, on sait que ça ne peut pas être Danemark.

-Oui.

Suède termina ses soins quelques minutes plus tard, mais la plaie était encore bien ouverte. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter un pansement afin de stopper l'hémorragie lorsque Finlande l'arrêta.

-Tu sais coudre, non ?

-Oui…

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, et Finlande dut se retourner pour croiser le regard de Suède. Celui-ci réalisa où il voulait en venir.

-N-non…je refuse.

Son ton était catégorique.

-Su-san, dit Finlande d'un air sévère. Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution qu'on ait pour aider la blessure à cicatriser.

Suède déglutit avec difficulté. Il se voyait très mal, muni d'un simple fil et d'une aiguille, refermer cette entaille qui faisait vraiment peine à voir sur l'épaule de Finlande. Lui-même avait été bien amoché pendant la bataille, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec une blessure pareille, Finlande souffrait beaucoup plus que lui. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça.

-Bon…c'est d'accord.

Ce fut rude. Il voyait bien que Finlande se retenait d'exprimer sa douleur. Plus concentré que jamais, Suède avait tout de même les doigts qui tremblaient. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était permis de rester bloqué sur le dos nu de Finlande avec toutes les arrière-pensées les plus embarrassantes du monde…il était maintenant occupé à s'assurer que ces points de suture étaient les moins douloureuses possibles.

Lorsque le fil fut coupé après plusieurs minutes de souffrance supplémentaires (physique pour l'un et psychologique pour l'autre), Finlande le remercia. A présent, ils étaient face à face, et Suède porta alors son attention sur la boîte à pharmacie qu'il comptait ranger, juste histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour éviter que ses yeux ne vagabondent à leur guise.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, t'es doué pour tout.

-Pas…pas vraiment…

Il referma la boîte.

-J'étais en train de penser, ajouta Finlande qui était décidément bien trop distrayant à son goût. Est-ce que la blessure de Danemark a laissé une cicatrice ?

-…Danemark ?

-Oui, tu sais…sur sa joue…

-Ah…

Suède se sentit obligé de relever la tête. Cette question sérieuse avait eu la faculté de chasser ses pensées bizarres.

-Non, répondit-il. Il n'a plus rien du tout.

-Oh…j'espère que pour moi, ça va laisser une trace.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais une chose pareille ?

-Parce qu'une belle cicatrice sur l'épaule, ça fait guerrier. Ça me rendrait super cool, non ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Suède n'étouffe un petit rire discret, plutôt surpris par sa façon de penser. C'était rare qu'il réagisse comme ça, surtout dans un moment aussi grave que celui-ci mais là, la déclaration de Finlande était bien trop drôle pour qu'il puisse passer à côté. Il n'y avait que lui pour espérer garder une cicatrice pour que ça fasse « cool », et Suède ne pouvait se retenir de rire, peut-être aussi parce qu'il devait relâcher toute la pression des derniers jours. Puis, comme une contagion, Finlande se mit à rire lui aussi. Un rire nerveux, certes, mais celui de Suède n'était pas mieux. Après quoi un court silence s'installa entre eux.

Ils se jetèrent un autre regard et pouffèrent de rire à l'unisson, cette fois-ci un peu plus sincères, comme pour débarrasser cet instant des aspects pesants qui avaient alourdi leur moral à tous les deux. C'était une forme d'exorcisme, et Suède était heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec Finlande.

o o o

C'était étrange de penser que ce fut lorsque leur relation eut l'air d'atteindre son apogée que les choses se dégradèrent petit à petit.

Suède n'était pas complètement guéri, mais il était tout de même sorti pêcher. Ils avaient grandement besoin de réapprovisionner leur stock de nourriture, et ce n'était pas dans son état que Finlande pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Suède avait donc insisté pour qu'il reste chez eux.

Mais à peine était-il revenu qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé Finlande tout seul.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut en compagnie de Russie juste devant le portail, Suède eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière le muret, à seulement quelques pas d'eux. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été repéré.

-Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, il est chez moi en ce moment-même et il va très bien.

-Dieu soit loué…

-Il est resté inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. On a bien vérifié avec Lettonie et il n'y a aucune blessure apparente. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

La voix de Russie l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Me voilà rassuré, entendit-il répondre Finlande. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui depuis la bataille, et j'espérais qu'il aille bien…

-C'est le cas, je te le promets. Ne te fais plus de souci pour lui, d'accord ? Il est en sécurité chez moi. Lettonie veille sur lui pendant que je m'absente.

Suède grogna intérieurement. Il ne savait pas du tout comment prendre les paroles de Russie, à la fois mensongères et débordantes de sincérité.

-Mais Finlande…tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

-Hein ? Ah, non non, ça va, je suis plutôt résistant alors…

-Eh, je te vois trembler comme une feuille ! Tiens, c'est un cadeau.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je te le donne, c'est pour que tu n'aies plus froid à la tête. Ça couvre aussi les oreilles, c'est pratique et très mignon huhu.

Suède jeta un bref coup d'œil pour apercevoir la toque en fourrure grise que Finlande enfonçait sur son crâne.

-Merci beaucoup, Russie-san !

Suède grommela.

-Mais de rien. C'est étrange, tu n'as pas de chapeau qui puisse te tenir chaud ?

-Euh…si…j'ai un bonnet. Mais il est un peu moche.

-Je fais bien de t'en offrir un dans ce cas ! Et Suède, il ne t'en a jamais ramené de chapeau ?

-Euh…si. Il m'en a tricoté un, mais je l'ai oublié dans notre ancienne maison.

-Oh, je vois. C'est dommage.

Adossé contre le muret, Suède attendit la suite. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se montrer, c'est pourquoi il restait planter là à écouter la conversation. C'est lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette que Russie reprit la parole, et ce qu'il demanda arrêta immédiatement Suède dans son élan.

-Quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation ?

-Comment ? fit Finlande.

-Entre Suède et toi. Sans être indiscret bien sûr…

-Oh, hum…

Suède se raidit, complètement collé au muret, le cœur battant.

-Nous sommes de très bons amis, répondit finalement Finlande.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petits, alors c'est vraiment quelqu'un de cher pour moi…c'est vrai qu'il est très mystérieux et que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête même après toutes ces années, mais lui et moi on s'entend bien. C'est qu'on en a traversé des choses, ensemble ! Et puis, je sais qu'on ne dirait vraiment pas comme ça, mais en réalité il est super gentil et très généreux, il fait souvent attention à moi et à ce que je ressens.

Ok. Suède pouvait mourir heureux.

-Je vois, dit Russie. Et tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui, à tout hasard ?

-Hein, que, quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ?!

-Je sais pas moi…tu en parles comme si vous formiez un couple.

-ON NE FORME PAS UN COUPLE !

-Oh, pardon. J'avais juste cette impression. Et c'est aussi ce que les gens racontent.

-Ce…ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Ce serait trop bizarre qu'on soit un couple !

-Huhu, ça c'est pas faux. Trop bizarre.

-Je veux dire, Su-san est peut-être sympa, mais de là à…hum…non, franchement…non.

-C'est vrai que ça peut sembler improbable.

-Oui, ça l'est. Su-san et moi, on est amis, c'est tout. Et ça n'ira jamais plus loin.

Suède aurait donné cher pour ne pas avoir à attendre cette vérité tranchante. Bien sûr, il s'était fait à cet amour à sens unique avec le temps, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Finlande était insupportable. Ces mots, c'était comme pour lui rappeler sa situation désespérée. Suède avait fermé les yeux sur cette affaire pendant très longtemps mais maintenant que Finlande avait insisté sur la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments, il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Et c'est à peine s'il osa le regarder dans les yeux en rentrant. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, plus détruit que jamais.


	12. La Guerre des Chapeaux

Il avait cru que le simple fait d'avoir Finlande à ses côtés pouvait le combler. Mais il avait eu tort. Parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer : la chose que Suède désirait le plus au monde, peut-être après le bonheur de Finlande, c'était bien d'être aimé en retour.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là dans un lit vide, Suède eut la frayeur de sa vie. Les draps étaient froids, la maison silencieuse. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et atterrit dans le salon. Il cria deux ou trois fois le nom de Finlande avant de voir ses craintes se vérifier.

Devant lui, cloué sur la porte d'entrée, un message expliquait la raison de l'absence de Finlande. Quelques mots y étaient écrits, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que Suède ne puisse s'empêcher de paniquer à cet instant précis.

_« Je suis parti chez Russie pour plusieurs jours. Occupe-toi bien d'Hanatamago, et fais attention à toi. »_

_Finlande._

Suède arracha la note de la porte. Si Russie voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, alors il allait le payer très cher.

o o o

C'était une immense grille infranchissable que Suède avait sous le nez. Le style était décidément très…russe. Pas de doutes, il était au bon endroit.

Il essaya de l'escalader mais en vain. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile avec sa jambe encore douloureuse.

Puis, comme si on avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'entrer, on vint l'accueillir. Ce fut Estonie qui se posta derrière les barreaux, tel un prisonnier. Suède posa aussitôt la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Où est Finlande ?

-Avec Russie, répondit Estonie en se grattant la nuque.

-Qu'il revienne avec moi. Tout de suite.

-Impossible…je crois qu'ils sont partis visiter la région…du moins c'est ce qui était prévu…

-Rien à faire. Qu'il revienne, et le plus vite possible. Compris ?

Estonie trembla sous le regard noir de Suède.

-O…Ok. Mais je suis pas sûr que Russie apprécie cette demande…

-Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de…

Suède empoigna les barreaux, et Estonie fit un bond en arrière.

-Laisse-moi rentrer. Je les attendrai sur place.

-Je…je crains que cela ne soit pas possible…Russie a été clair, il ne veut pas d'indésirable chez lui. J'ai vérifié, et tu n'es pas sur la liste des bienvenus, alors…

Suède lâcha les barreaux, furieux. Estonie n'avait pas du tout l'air rassuré.

-Très bien. J'emploierai la force, dans ce cas.

Il fit volte-face et repartit en direction de chez lui.

o o o

Suède avait décidé de récupérer Finlande. Pour ce faire, il s'était joint à France, Prusse et Espagne, tous trois alliés en ces temps de guerres européennes. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait l'occasion de combattre Russie et ainsi de retrouver Finlande. Car Suède redoutait qu'il arrive à le garder chez lui. C'était inadmissible. Suède ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans Finlande.

Alors, il décida d'employer la méthode radicale.

C'est armé qu'il se rendit chez Russie, mais la grande bâtisse qui lui servait de demeure était vide. Seul Lettonie était là, mais il se cacha aussitôt derrière le canapé à la venue de Suède. Celui-ci, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, avait balayé l'endroit du regard.

-Où est Finlande, interrogea-t-il.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Lettonie, tétanisé au plus haut point, réponde.

-P-P-P-P-Parti, bredouilla-t-il.

-Parti ? Avec Russie ?

-J-J-Je n'en s-s-sais rien…p-p-peut-être…

-Bon.

S'il était parti à la guerre aux côtés de Russie, c'était mauvais signe. Suède aurait largement préféré le trouver sagement installé sur le sofa en compagnie de Lettonie.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur au moment où il rejoignit ses trois alliés, qui eux étaient déjà bien occupés avec leurs problèmes de succession autrichienne.

-Espaaaaaaaaaaaaaagne ! Enfoiré, viens m'aider ! Monsieur Flippant est là !

D'humeur massacrante, Suède n'adressa pas le moindre regard à l'adolescent qui se cachait derrière son tuteur en pleurant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas retrouvé Finlande ? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Ah, c'est embêtant…il n'était pas chez Russie ?

-Non. Parti.

Prusse et France choisirent cet instant précis pour mettre les pieds dans la salle de rassemblement. Espagne ne leur laissa même pas le temps de souffler et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu Russie lors de leur dernière bataille.

-J'crois pas, répondit immédiatement Prusse. Mes grands talents de guerrier m'auraient permis de le repérer direct s'il avait été avec cette lavette d'Autriche…eh, il s'rait pas avec Angleterre par hasard ?

-Angleterre, avec Russie ? s'esclaffa France. A moins qu'il ait perdu un cruel pari, je vois pas comment…

-Bah j'en sais rien moi, c'était juste une idée comme ça !

-C'est vrai qu'Angleterre est un peu socialement désespéré, mais au point de faire copain-copain avec Russie…je ris rien que de les imaginer ensemble !

-Vous voulez des churros, les gars ? proposa Espagne avec un grand sourire.

En les écoutant parler, Suède se demanda si s'allier à ces trois-là n'avait pas été une grosse perte de temps.

o o o

Suède était en route pour sa maison car il devait nourrir et sortir Hanatamago. Et puis, un peu de calme n'allait vraiment pas lui faire de mal. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait encore énormément pour Finlande. Etait-il parti combattre ? Il était encore faible, et Suède craignait que Russie ne saute sur l'occasion pour le garder chez lui, comme il l'avait fait avec Estonie et Lettonie.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes au loin. L'une très grande, l'autre beaucoup plus petite. Suède accéléra le pas. Son cœur s'adapta au nouveau rythme de marche.

-Eh !

Il avait reconnu ce manteau. Suède tendit le bras et agrippa violemment celui de Finlande, qui lui se retourna en poussant un cri strident.

-Ah…Su-san ! C'est toi !

Suède aurait voulu lui adresser un sourire chaleureux mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. A la place, il se tourna vers le plus grand pour le foudroyer du regard, la rage au ventre.

-Suède ? fit Russie. Huhu, ça ne va pas de nous surprendre comme ç…

Il se fit frapper, et Finlande cria une nouvelle fois.

-S…Su-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Suède poussa Russie par terre et le retint d'une main par l'écharpe, s'apprêtant à lui envoyer un deuxième coup de son poing libre. Mais Finlande l'en empêcha.

-Arrête ! cria-t-il sur un ton à la fois paniqué et sévère.

-Pas avant qu'il ne s'excuse de t'avoir enlevé !

-Il ne m'a pas enlevé ! Ecoute, Su-san…tu n'as pas vu mon message ? Je l'avais pourtant épinglé sur…

-Si, je l'ai vu.

-Alors tu sais très bien que je suis volontairement parti chez lui ! Et en plus, je suis de retour ! Alors…pourquoi tu fais ça… ?

Suède se calma petit à petit. A quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de Russie n'avait pas l'air perturbé du tout. Il se contentait d'observer Suède, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la joue légèrement rouge après le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu. Finlande respirait bruyamment.

-J'étais simplement parti faire un peu de tourisme, dit-il. Tu savais que j'allais revenir. Pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte ? Russie ne t'as pourtant rien fait ! Eh, Su-san, réponds-moi !

Suède lâcha lentement l'écharpe qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Puis, il agrippa l'épaule de Finlande et le força à se retourner en direction de leur maison.

-R…Russie-san !

-Ça ne fait rien, répondit faiblement Russie. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrai.

-Mais…

Finlande tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Suède, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement en place. De cette façon, impossible pour lui d'aller aider Russie.

-Su-san…enfin…tu vas me lâcher oui ou non ?!

Ils continuaient d'avancer difficilement et, très vite, ils furent en mesure d'apercevoir la maison qui pointait son nez entre les sapins. Finlande luttait de moins en moins, peut-être trop fatigué pour résister plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, lui demanda Suède lorsqu'ils furent à la hauteur du portail.

-Dit quoi ? répondit Finlande, de mauvaise humeur.

-Dit que tu comptais aller chez Russie.

-Je t'en avais parlé…tu te souviens pas ?

Cette réponse n'était nullement satisfaisante. Suède ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta presque Finlande à l'intérieur.

-Même. Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Tu le sais. Ce mot que tu as laissé n'était pas suffisant.

Finlande le défia du regard.

-Ah oui ? Pour avoir une réponse négative ? Pour entendre que, une fois de plus, tu allais refuser que je mette les pieds dehors parce que c'est « trop dangereux » ?!

Suède ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Parce qu'il ne trouva rien de très pertinent à répondre, il se retourna et ferma la porte à clé.

-Tu sais, ajouta Finlande d'une voix amère. Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu t'en es pris à Russie…

Suède eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'était étrange, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

-…tu m'as fait penser à Danemark.

Finlande resta plusieurs dizaines de secondes à le fixer du regard, attendant probablement une réaction. Mais elle ne vint pas. Suède demeurait de marbre, aussi silencieux qu'ordinairement. Puis, Finlande quitta la pièce, comme il le faisait toujours après s'être énervé un bon coup et, sans le savoir, provoqué un véritable cataclysme dans le cœur de Suède.


	13. Désespoir nocturne

Les années passèrent lentement. Dehors, un froid sans nom semblait les garder prisonniers de cet endroit. Suède ne sortait même plus. Il se sentait incroyablement faible. Sa jambe s'en était peut-être remise, mais le reste de son corps était courbaturé, ce qui était très douloureux. Il n'avait pas eu tort de penser, quelques décennies plus tôt, que c'était la fin de la gloire suédoise. Il savait qu'en restant cloitré chez lui, petit à petit, les autres nations allaient oublier à quel point il avait pu être grand et audacieux. Il savait qu'il perdait ce qui lui semblait être un titre important, un statut qui lui valait d'être à la fois admiré et redouté de tous. Mais, plus que tout autre chose, Suède savait qu'il perdait ce dont il avait de plus cher, à savoir sa relation idyllique avec Finlande.

Car ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient coincés dans la même maison avec un adorable chien pour les divertir que tout se passait bien entre eux. Au contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Finlande se retourna à la question de Suède. Dans ses mains, il y avait un morceau de papier.

-Ah…une lettre.

Son ton était froid, comme d'habitude. Suède n'était même plus capable de différencier sa bonne humeur de sa mauvaise. Finlande était devenu distant, cruel à sa manière, et ne s'adressait plus que par de courtes phrases, monotones et souvent imperceptibles.

-De qui ? demanda Suède.

-Russie.

Finlande se replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant sans doute à quel point Suède bouillonnait de rage, voire de jalousie. Alors comme ça, Finlande était toujours en contact avec Russie ? Répondait-il à ses lettres sans même que Suède ne le sache ?

-Il dit quoi ? questionna celui-ci en se postant face à Finlande.

-Rien de bien spécial.

-Comme ?

-Dis, ça te regarde ?

-Oui.

Finlande leva le nez de la lettre, visiblement agacé.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre d'être soupçonné comme un mari qui tromperait sa femme, ça devient saoulant !

Il y eut comme un temps de pause. Hanatamago profita de ce moment de silence éphémère pour rappeler sa présence et gratta à la porte.

-Ou comme une femme qui tromperait son mari, ajouta Finlande, hésitant.

Suède eut comme un pincement au cœur. Des souvenirs brumeux refirent surface.

-On est pas un couple, rappela-t-il.

-Ouais, t'as raison. On a rien d'un couple. Je suis pas ta femme, je suis un meuble. Rien de plus.

Finlande plia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche, prêt à quitter le salon. Suède lui barra la route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

-Donne-moi cette lettre.

-Non.

-Tu n'es pas un meuble, Fin.

-Prouve-le moi.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai, continua Finlande. Depuis le début, je ne t'ai servi à rien…tu m'interdisais de me battre, de retourner chez Danemark, d'aller rendre visite à Russie. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de rester bien sagement ici et de te servir de simple décoration. La seule fois où tu m'as permis de me rendre sur un champ de bataille c'était par pure obligation…ah non, j'oubliais ! Tu m'as aussi autorisé à me battre bien plus tôt, mais cette fois-là a fini en reddition directe. A ce stade, je ne sais même pas si j'ai pu t'être d'une grande utilité pendant toutes ces années.

Suède avait la tête qui tournait affreusement à l'écoute de tout ça.

-Le pire, c'est qu'on a même pas demandé à être ensemble ! s'exclama Finlande d'un ton faussement indigné. Tu te rends compte ? On t'as confié à moi quand j'étais très jeune, et tu n'avais rien d'autre à dire que d'accepter ce service, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu me considères comme partie intégrante de ton mobilier !

-C'est faux, répliqua Suède.

-Dans ce cas, prouve-le moi ! T'es en train de repenser au moment où t'as fait tes bagages, juste avant de quitter Kalmar, c'est ça ? La seule fois où tu m'as laissé le choix, tu t'souviens ?

-Oui, et…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je choisisse ? De crever chez Danemark ?! Mais au fond, crever ici ou là-bas, je me rends compte que c'est pareil.

A présent, Suède avait la gorge nouée. Les éléments se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Pourtant, il y avait un million de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire à Finlande. Les mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans véritablement trouver de chemin, et la phrase ne pouvait pas se former.

-Fin…, murmura-t-il.

-Ta femme…laisse-moi rire. Tu m'as toujours traité comme si j'allais me transformer en poussière au plus petit des coups de vent, sans jamais m'accorder la moindre confiance…c'était trop demander, peut-être ? Même Hanatamago avait beaucoup plus de privilèges que moi !

C'était le brouillard complet. Il y avait tant de choses à prendre en compte que Suède se sentait perdu.

-Arrête, marmonna-t-il. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour…c'était pour…

-C'était pour _quoi_ ?!

Suède déglutit.

-C'était pour…ton bien.

Il se sentit rougir. Face à lui, Finlande avait l'air déstabilisé, mais seulement pendant une fraction de seconde. Il reprit alors son visage assuré et continua ses attaques verbales.

-Pour mon bien ? Tu t'fous de moi ou quoi ?! En quoi c'est bien de me séquestrer ici sans que je puisse être libre de quoi que ce soit ?!

-C'était…non…pour…mmh…

_C'était pour te protéger._

-Tu sais bien que je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! s'écria Finlande comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. A moins que tu n'aies toujours pas compris ça ? A moins que tu ne penses comme Danemark et Norvège ? Que je suis inutile, fragile, bon à rien et tout simplement gênant ?

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

-Alors dis-moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi pendant tout ce temps, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta guise, sans même savoir si cette situation me convenait ou pas. Explique-moi, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Suède était paralysé face à la colère de Finlande.

-Je…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était impossible.

-Je…non…tu…c'est…parce que…tu…en fait…je…

_Je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu._

-Et…

_Et je n'ai jamais su te le dire, ni te le montrer. _

-Je…

_Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal. Pardonne-moi._

Rien à faire. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Finlande attendait, immobile, les yeux baignés de questions sans réponses. Suède s'en voulait de ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas avoir su voir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon de protéger Finlande des potentielles horreurs qui auraient pu lui arriver, et cela qu'il sache se défendre ou non. Suède aurait voulu s'excuser mille fois d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer.

-J'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tôt, dit Finlande d'une voix rauque, beaucoup plus calme. C'était…c'était déjà pas facile…alors, s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. S'il te plait.

Suède ne comprit pas trop où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Il laissa passer Finlande, et ce dernier fila dans sa chambre. Hanatamago grattait toujours à la porte. Après un long moment passé à faire le point sur les détails de cette dispute accablante, Suède se décida à aller lui ouvrir d'une démarche somnambulesque. Et tandis qu'il refermait la porte une fois le chien sortit, Finlande réapparut derrière lui, une valise à la main.

-Que…

Suède mit longtemps à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Finlande passa sous son nez et rouvrit la porte d'un geste décidé, et Suède eut tout juste le temps de lui attraper le poignet avant qu'il ne mette un seul pied dehors.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna Finlande.

Ses paroles étaient sèches et sans émotion. Suède retira doucement sa main.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et se lancer à la poursuite de Finlande qui avait déjà parcouru la moitié de l'allée. Il essaya d'atteindre son bras une nouvelle fois mais Finlande le retira aussi vite qu'il le put.

-Arrête ça, dit-il.

Suède se sentait impuissant. Il avait le désagréable sentiment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir. C'était la fin.

-A…Attends, Finlande…ne…ne pars p…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas compliquer les choses !

Finlande s'était retourné vers lui. Ses grands yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité, et des larmes coulèrent.

-Arrête de me suivre. S'il te plait…

Suède obéit. Il le laissa partir. Finlande s'éloigna en direction du portail, et il ne le quitta pas une seule fois du regard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit.

La neige se mit à tomber.

o o o

Suède marchait lentement dans la forêt. La pleine lune était haute dans le ciel, mais la lumière qu'elle réfléchissait ne le guidait qu'à peine dans l'obscurité. Il voulait crier le nom de Finlande, mais les sons restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas la force de combattre cette faiblesse et se contentait d'avancer parmi les arbres, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'effondrement. Il atterrit à quatre pattes dans l'épaisse couche de neige, et celle-ci glaça instantanément ses vêtements. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Finlande avait un nombre incalculable de raisons de lui en vouloir. Du début à la fin, il n'avait été qu'un lâche, incapable de lui révéler ses sentiments et encore moins de voir la vérité en face. Depuis le départ, Suède s'était menti à lui-même : ce n'était pas seulement pour protéger Finlande qu'il avait fait tout ça, mais aussi pour pouvoir mieux le garder avec lui. C'était on ne peut plus égoïste.

Lâche et égoïste, voilà ce qu'il était.

Des bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la neige à quelques pas de lui. Suède releva légèrement le regard pour apercevoir un long manteau beige. Il savait qui en était le propriétaire.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Suède grogna.

-Va-t'en, fit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

Suède serra les poings. Il était frigorifié.

-Finlande va bien, lui dit Russie. Au cas où tu te le demanderais…

Cette affirmation ne l'enchanta guère. Bien sûr, savoir Finlande sain et sauf aurait pu le rassurer s'il n'avait pas appris cette nouvelle de la bouche de Russie. Car cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

-Laisse-moi, supplia Suède d'une voix étranglée.

-Ah, qu'est-ce que je te plains.

Suède leva la tête pour croiser le regard dangereux de Russie, seulement percevable grâce à la lumière de la lune.

La lune…

-Tu ne connais vraiment rien à l'amitié, Suède.

Russie le laissa finalement seul en tête-à-tête avec ses erreurs, perdu au milieu de nulle-part, les genoux dans la neige.

o o o

_Navrée de devoir m'arrêter sur une note aussi déprimante, mais le prochain chapitre sera, comme prévu, posté mardi. Après ça je devrais reprendre un rythme plus régulier dans la publication de cette fic ^_^_

_Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! _


	14. Retournement de situation

_La publication peut reprendre !_

_Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews ^-^_

o o o

Suède ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. La perte de Finlande s'était établie en lui comme une mort interne, bien plus douloureuse que la réalité qu'il avait sous les yeux ce matin-là. Les aurores boréales donnaient à la scène une ampleur inouïe. Le ciel était rouge, la neige aussi. Devant lui, Danemark s'était redressé, le bâton de son énorme hache posé sur son épaule. Les lumières écarlates se réfléchissaient dans son regard d'un bleu cristallin.

Norvège était absent.

-Je te trouve moins en forme que d'habitude, Sverige ! C'est ta défaite de l'autre fois qui te rend aussi mou ?

Suède ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Pourquoi s'était-il rendu sur les lieux de la bataille, déjà ? Il avait juste envie de repartir. Abandonner, comme d'habitude.

-Allez…viens te battre, si t'en as dans le pantalon !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Plus par routine qu'autre chose, Suède fonça droit sur Danemark, prêt à attaquer. Ou plutôt à se laisser vaincre. Il avait lâché son arme dans sa course. C'était du pur suicide face à cette hache, il en était conscient. Suède était vulnérable, mais son acte avait été volontaire. Danemark s'en aperçut et fut déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde. Suède s'attendait à recevoir un coup, mais rien ne vint, et il ne put que s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son ennemi, haletant. La hache dessinait une forme sombre dans le ciel d'un rouge vif.

-Sve…

Suède se jeta sur lui en levant la main, mais Danemark l'esquiva. Celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre sous le poids de sa hache et décida de l'abandonner sur le sol enneigé. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre lorsque Suède se propulsa littéralement sur lui, les faisant tomber à la renverse, Danemark sur le dos. Suède le prit par le col. Se laisser vaincre ? Même lorsqu'il n'était pas armé, Danemark était incapable de le battre. Le vaincre ? Suède se demanda si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait encore. La respiration saccadée, il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux, et c'est là que ça le frappa.

Leurs parties de cache-cache. Les séances de pêche menées par Scandie. Leur premier voyage. Les feux de camps le long de la Mer Baltique. Les croix assorties qu'ils avaient ramenées avec eux. La maison qu'ils s'étaient construit. L'exploration en duo sur les terres de Rus' de Kiev. Les nuits où ils étaient allongés dans la nature à compter les étoiles filantes. Les duels qui leur permettaient de s'entrainer en s'amusant. Les heures passées près du feu à raconter des histoires à Islande. La fois où ils avaient réussi à faire une blague à Norvège sans qu'il ne découvre quoi que ce soit. Tous ces instants de rigolade, de complicité que Suède avait pu avoir avec Danemark. Ils lui revenaient en tête, comme un film qui défilait sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, lui dit le Danemark du présent. Vas-y, achève-moi.

-Non.

Suède se releva.

-Eh, Sverige, reviens ! Pourquoi tu te défiles tout le temps, bon sang ?! T'en as pas marre de fuir comme ça… ?

-Non.

Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il se demandait même s'il en avait déjà eu la véritable envie.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était clair : il en avait perdu toute raison.

o o o

Au fur et à mesure, Suède acceptait cette maison vide et cette vision d'une Hanatamago toute triste. Il s'était remis à manger, à boire, à dormir. Il faisait le ménage, sortait le chien, arrosait les plantes, se cuisinait de bons petits plats. Il vivait comme il pouvait, en se détendant le soir devant un bon bouquin. Il évitait les histoires d'amour qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois puisque la sienne, au bout du compte, suffisait déjà amplement. A la place, il écrivait. Il écrivait à Finlande, tous les jours à la même heure. Il écrivait des lettres qu'il n'allait jamais envoyer, mais ça lui permettait tout de même de s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait. Et puis, quelque part, ça le consolait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Suède se sentait totalement _libre_. Mais cette liberté avait un côté extrêmement douloureux.

Ce jour-là, Suède avait accourut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il l'ouvrit.

Ce n'était pas Finlande.

Mais cette personne qu'il avait sous le nez ne lui procura qu'un maigre sentiment de déception. La surprise s'était imposée, et il n'y avait plus de place pour une quelconque sensation de tristesse liée à Finlande.

-Yo.

-N…Nor… ?

Cela faisait une éternité que Suède ne l'avait pas vu. Norvège n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mis à part son air fatigué et ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Sa pince avait bien jauni au cours du temps, comme les pages d'un vieux grimoire, lui donnant une étrange teinte dorée.

-Je te dérange pas ?

-Euh…

A vrai dire, non. Suède était juste sur le point de se faire une tasse de café.

-Tu me laisses entrer ?

Norvège avait analysé les lieux d'un œil critique. Suède se tenait derrière lui, quelque peu mal à l'aise de le recevoir comme ça à l'improviste. Il s'interrogeait sérieusement sur ses intentions.

-Pas mal le style, commenta Norvège en se postant face à une grande armoire. Un peu vieillot, cela dit. Tu devrais songer à refaire la déco.

Suède restait de marbre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait… ?

-Euh…Nor…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que…euh…pourquoi t'es là, en fait ?

-Oh. Dispute avec Den. Est-ce que je peux loger ici ? Oublie ce que je t'ai dit sur les meubles, c'était déplacé.

Suède prépara deux cafés. Intrigué au plus haut point, il invita Norvège à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire. Hanatamago semblait ravie d'avoir un peu plus de compagnie.

-Charmant, fut le commentaire de Norvège concernant le chien. Il ressemble un peu à Ice quand il était petit, non ?

-Euh…co…comment va-t-il ?

-Il m'a l'air en pleine forme, je crois qu'il veut monter sur mes genoux.

-Non, pas le chien. Islande.

-Ah. Oui, il va bien.

Suède tendit à Norvège sa tasse de café.

-Merci. J'aurais bien aimé l'emmener avec moi, mais j'ai préféré le laisser chez Den.

-Ah ?

-Den déteste la solitude. Et Ice était plutôt d'accord.

Il but une gorgée sous le regard déconcerté de Suède.

-Arrête avec ces yeux insistants, tu fais peur.

-C'était une dispute grave ?

-Avec Den ?

-Oui.

-On peut dire ça.

-A quel sujet ?

-C'était nul, rien d'important.

-Comment ça ?

Norvège ne répondit pas. A la place, il avala une autre gorgée, le regard perdu sur le mur opposé. Suède n'osa pas reposer la question.

-C'est gentil à toi de m'accueillir, reprit Norvège. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-C'est normal.

-Dis, Sverige…tu savais que Den avait été amoureux de moi ?

Suède immobilisa la tasse qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres.

-Quand on étaient gosses, précisa Norvège, le visage impassible.

-Eh bien…euh…mmh…

De vagues souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

-Oui, je pense. Disons que je l'avais deviné sans en être sûr.

-Alors il n'y avait vraiment que moi qui n'étais pas au courant…c'est fou…

-Pourquoi ?

-Cet imbécile me l'a dit récemment. Mais j'avais du mal à le croire. En règle générale, je capte assez vite ce genre de truc.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben j'ai toujours remarqué chez les autres, en fait. Faut croire que parce que ça me concernait directement cette fois, j'ai pas su voir clair dans les intentions de Den. Je me sens bête, du coup.

-Chez les autres ?

-Oui. Par exemple, toi et Finlande. Mais quand j'y repense, ça crevait les yeux que vous vous aimiez. N'importe qui aurait pu le voir.

-Euh…tu te trompes. Finlande ne m'aimait pas.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère…

-Je l'ai entendu le dire à Russie.

-Ça c'est juste ce qu'il prétend devant les autres. Franchement, Sverige…je te savais un peu myope, mais pas carrément aveugle. Tu me déçois.

-Finlande n'a jamais rien montré de spécial à mon égard.

-Ah oui ? Donc tu ne savais vraiment pas qu'il était amoureux de toi ? Dingue. Avec Den, on pensait même que vous étiez en couple.

Suède manqua de renverser la moitié de son café.

-Je…je t'assure. Finlande ne m'aimait pas. Vous vous faisiez des films avec Danemark.

-Je crois pas, non. Au temps de Kalmar, Finlande n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi quand t'étais pas là. Un vrai moulin à paroles, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

-Ça…ça n'veut rien dire…

-Fais-moi confiance, je me trompe jamais sur ce genre de chose.

Suède resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Peut-être que c'était le cas avant, mais plus maintenant. Sinon, il ne serait pas parti.

-Oh. Je me disais justement que c'était étrange de pas le voir avec toi. Navré de l'apprendre. Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non.

-Tu sais, Sverige…ce sont les gens à qui on tient le plus qui nous déçoivent le plus facilement. Crois-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience.

-Ah ?

Norvège n'ajouta rien. Il but son café pendant de longues minutes, sans dire un mot, et Suède en profita pour méditer sur ces paroles.

-Ça m'a fait mal de savoir que Den m'aimait quand on étaient plus jeunes, dit Norvège d'un ton plat. A l'époque, j'en avais rien à foutre de lui. Enfin, c'était un pote quoi. J'aurais pu en rire, mais…quand il m'a révélé ça, il a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne ressentait plus grand-chose à mon égard, si ce n'est qu'il tenait à moi comme on tient à son meilleur ami. C'est comme pour dire que de nos jours, c'est lui qui n'en a plus rien à foutre. Nos rôles se sont inversés, et je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Il m'a chassé plusieurs fois, m'a supplié de rester encore plus de fois, et j'ai finalement décidé de le quitter. Sa simple présence me faisait trop souffrir.

Suède comprenait enfin la complexité de l'affaire. Au bout du compte, leurs histoires à lui et Norvège étaient étrangement semblables. Tous deux victimes d'un amour à sens unique et tous deux trouvant refuge auprès de l'autre.

Suède accepta de le garder sous son toit, le temps que les blessures cicatrisent.

o o o

Il appréciait la compagnie de son vieil ami, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Finlande. Les jours passaient sans qu'il y ait de véritable conversation entre eux. De temps à autres, Norvège faisait des remarques sur tel ou tel détail et sa franchise, bien que très éloignée de celle de Finlande, rappelait à Suède beaucoup de souvenirs. Il était confronté à certaines situations plutôt douloureuses. Par exemple, la fois où il avait surpris Norvège une lettre à la main. Probablement d'Islande. C'est ce que Suède avait imaginé jusqu'à entendre le soupir exaspéré de Norvège.

-Quel crétin.

-Danemark ?

-Oui.

Il froissa la lettre sous le regard surpris de Suède.

-Nor…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il y raconte n'importe quoi. Rien à en tirer.

Un peu plus et il la jetait au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Suède décida de faire une pause dans la construction d'une nouvelle armoire, ayant pris les critiques de Norvège très au sérieux.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il sache que tu es ici ?

-Je lui ai dit avant de partir, tout simplement.

-Et mon adresse, comment il l'a eue ?

-Ça, j'en sais trop rien. Il avait beau vouloir se battre contre toi et me répéter qu'il te détestait, je sais que pendant toutes ces années, Den n'a jamais cessé de te considérer comme un ami.

Suède fit semblant de l'ignorer. Il n'en croyait pas un traitre mot.

-Vous devriez sérieusement songer à vous réconcilier, ajouta Norvège.

-Mmh.

-Et dire que ça fait des siècles que vous vous tapez dessus sans aucune raison valable…

Suède ne répondit rien. Il s'était réhabitué au manque de tact de Norvège, toujours aussi délicat dans ses propos. Ce trait de caractère semblait même avoir pris de l'importance avec le temps.

-Bravo pour votre stupidité, avait conclu ce dernier avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.


	15. Nostalgie

Suède savait qu'il allait se faire détester. Pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, mais aussi pour ce qu'il faisait dans le présent. Héberger Norvège n'était pas ce qui aurait pu faire le plus plaisir à Danemark, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée.

Pourtant, Suède était en route pour la maison Kalmar. A force d'entendre tous les jours qu'il était un idiot, il s'était enfin décidé à faire le premier pas dans sa réconciliation officielle avec Danemark. Bien entendu, Norvège s'était abstenu de l'accompagner.

-Et fous-lui une bonne raclée de ma part si jamais il réagit mal, lui avait-il dit en guise de bonne chance.

Bref. Il se trouvait à présent juste devant cette vieille porte en bois qui avait tout de même été retapée. Suède sentit une bouffée de nostalgie monter en lui tandis qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et frappait. Danemark lui ouvrit très rapidement. Il avait de larges cernes et un air plutôt ennuyé.

-Génial, dit-il après un temps mort. Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant…

Il fit un geste pour refermer la porte, mais Suède l'arrêta.

-Non, stop, c'est moi.

Danemark le détailla de la tête aux pieds, déboussolé. Puis, soudain, il eut l'air d'avoir très peur.

-RAGNARÖK ! s'écria-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Eh ! Non, arrête…t'es complètement fou !

Suède dut pousser de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir entrer dans la demeure. Face à lui, Danemark sembla reprendre ses esprits, se retenant à la rambarde de l'escalier. Suède balaya la pièce du regard et constata que beaucoup d'éléments avaient changé au cours des années : les murs de bois avaient été renforcés avec de la pierre, les meubles avaient été remplacés par de nouveaux beaucoup plus modernes, et la décoration globale avait connu de nombreuses modifications, à commencer par la couleur dominante qui était passée du brun au blanc crème.

-Que…que me vaut ta visite ? questionna Danemark, hésitant.

-Je viens discuter. Calmement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent dans le salon, face à face. Danemark lui servit une bière. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue entre eux, et Suède décida d'aller droit au but.

-Je n'ai plus aucune intention de me battre contre toi, annonça-t-il.

Danemark parut surpris.

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ?

-'Sais pas. On devrait d'abord se demander pourquoi on s'est battus en premier lieu.

-Je parie que c'est Norge qui t'as poussé à venir me voir…

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Ta manière de présenter les choses…on dirait lui.

Suède se gratta la tête. Il aurait aimé continuer cette conversation au sujet de Norvège, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées s'il voulait renouer des liens avec Danemark. A la place, il regarda distraitement autour de lui.

-Ça a bien changé ici. J'pensais pas que t'y habitais toujours.

-Je viens juste de temps en temps…mais je t'avoue que depuis que Norge est parti, je préfère rester dans cette maison. Je la quitte que rarement.

Et la discussion repartait dans cette direction tant redoutée. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Suède décida de faire avec.

-Il m'a raconté pour votre dispute.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit Danemark en croisant les bras. Tout à fait son genre ! Et il en a probablement profité pour me traiter de crétin, d'imbécile et j'en passe, le connaissant.

-Euh…oui…

Suède avait un peu honte de confirmer ça.

-Boarf, j'suis habitué. Tu sais…il peut vraiment être chiant quand il s'y met, Norge. J'ai subi des tonnes de trucs ces dernières années, ça me rendait malade. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que j'voulais pas qu'il parte. Ça m'a tué quand il m'a laissé tomber.

Danemark parla de Norvège pendant presque une heure. Il s'était même ouvert une deuxième bouteille de bière. Suède l'écoutait attentivement, parfois hochant doucement la tête. Visiblement, Danemark n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien ressentir Norvège à son égard, et il en venait même à dire qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait détesté au cours du dernier siècle. Malheureusement, Suède ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Un simple « tu parles, Nor est devenu aussi dingue de toi que tu l'étais de lui à une époque » ne semblait pas le bienvenu dans cette conversation.

-Mais tu lui répètes pas hein ? avait conclu Danemark après avoir avoué que son sommeil était nettement perturbé depuis le départ de Norvège. S'il apprenait tout ce que je viens de te dire, il se ficherait de moi à coup sûr !

-D'accord…ça reste entre nous.

-Merci ! Eh, d'ailleurs, j'y pense…de ton côté…comment ça se passe avec Finlande ? J'ai appris que vous étiez mariés, c'est vrai ?

S'il fallait passer aux confidences pour faire renaître leur amitié, alors Suède pouvait faire l'effort de raconter ce qu'il considérait comme l'histoire la plus embarrassante du monde. Mais il lui semblait que, de cette manière, lui et Danemark pouvaient mieux se comprendre. Leurs récits respectifs leur avaient permis de se réconcilier sans même mentionner les vieux détails qui avaient engendré les hostilités. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal de discuter un bon coup.

-Et tu le vis comment ? demanda Danemark à la fin de l'histoire de Suède, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

-J'fais comme je peux.

-Tiens, prends une autre bière.

-Merci.

-Je sais que j'ai souvent sous-entendu le contraire, mais je pensais pas que Finlande pouvait _vraiment_ s'en aller. Ça me rend triste…

-Mmh.

-C'est la même chose pour Norge, au final. C'est vrai que j'ai fait le con, toujours à partir à droite et à gauche pour me battre sans raison, accro au pouvoir et savourant le sang que je pouvais faire couler. Plus je gagnais, et plus je me sentais vivre. Quel idiot. Norge n'était pas un exemple non plus, mais il a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir.

-Mmh…

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour, il se sentirait aussi proche de Danemark.

-C'est bien de reconnaitre ses erreurs, non ? fit celui-ci en terminant sa bière.

-J'imagine.

-On a tous eu des comportements de merde, en fait. Et ça dès l'époque où on vivait tous les cinq ensembles sous ce toit. J'admets que j'en pouvais plus de tes questions inutiles et de tes remarques blessantes, mais je peux aussi te dire que ton départ nous a beaucoup affecté Norge et moi. Durant les premiers mois, on pensait même que t'allais revenir.

Suède resta silencieux.

-Faut croire que tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant. Les choses ont beaucoup bougé depuis.

-Oui.

-Et moi non plus je n'ai plus aucune envie de me battre contre toi.

Danemark lui adressa un faible sourire avant de l'inviter à faire le tour de la maison. Il souhaitait lui montrer toutes les modifications effectuées depuis que Suède avait fui la demeure, et ce dernier put constater qu'elle avait même été agrandie. Apparemment, Danemark et Norvège avait même construit une salle de réunion directement rattachée à Kalmar qui avait été très utile pour recevoir l'ensemble de leurs alliés, notamment lors de la Grande Guerre du Nord. Suède préféra ignorer les souvenirs de cette bataille.

-Tu peux aller faire un tour à l'étage si tu veux, lui avait dit Danemark. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles redécouvrir ton ancienne chambre après tout ce temps, alors fais comme chez toi.

Il avait laissé Suède y monter seul. Celui-ci se sentit empreint de nostalgie tandis qu'il passait sa main sur la rambarde de l'escalier et, lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut, ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place. Au milieu du couloir, un jeune adolescent se tenait immobile, la mine un peu perturbée. Il portait un costume brun sur une chemise et avait, perché sur son épaule, un macareux moine. Avec ses cheveux d'argent, Suède ne pouvait vraiment pas se tromper sur son identité.

Les souvenirs du soir de sa fuite étaient terriblement poignants à cet instant-là.

-Salut, dit Suède.

-Salut.

-Tu te rappelles de moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Islande était sans doute très mal à l'aise. Pour éviter de l'ennuyer, Suède continua sa route et trouva rapidement la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit, curieux de redécouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y avait encore quelques vieux meubles mais la pièce semblait fade, comme dénuée de vie. Des bibelots trainaient encore sur la table de chevet mais mis à part ce détail, la pièce était vide. Suède se remémora l'adolescence qu'il avait passé dans cette chambre et, tandis qu'il se permettait de penser à Finlande, il se souvint de quelque chose d'important. Il se rua presque dans le couloir et dépassa de nouveau Islande, puis ouvrit brutalement la porte d'une deuxième chambre.

Celle de Finlande.

Suède se mit à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble. Il ouvrit les placards, les tiroirs, il vérifia sous le lit et le bureau, et il tira même les vieux rideaux poussiéreux pour s'assurer que rien ne se cachait derrière. Il entendit Islande se racler la gorge.

-Finlande est passé récemment, l'informa-t-il.

Suède ouvrit la bouche. Face à lui, Islande se tenait au niveau de la porte ouverte, les bras croisés.

-T'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il. Dan était parti se battre ce jour-là, donc j'étais le seul à l'accueillir.

-Il…il est venu ici ?

-Oui…

-Et…il a pu reprendre le chapeau blanc qu'il avait laissé ?

-Je…je pense…

-Il…il t'a parlé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? Il est resté longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé de Russie ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ?

Suède s'était avancé vers lui, espérant des réponses. Islande se recula d'un pas, visiblement gêné par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

-Euh…oui, oui, on s'est parlés. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur lui, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il souriait.

Suède se sentit rassuré. Ces derniers temps, il avait fait en sorte de s'auto-persuader que Finlande était sain et sauf, quelque part en sécurité, mais les dires d'Islande avait eu la faculté de raviver ses inquiétudes. C'est pourquoi il venait de perdre totalement le contrôle de ses émotions devant ce môme qu'il n'avait même pas vu grandir, ce « petit frère » auquel il avait dû dire adieu quelques centaines d'années plus tôt.

-Il souriait ?

-Oui. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps…juste le temps de récupérer ce qu'il avait oublié, d'échanger quelques mots avec moi, et il est reparti. Je me rappelle avoir entendu le nom de Russie dans la conversation, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous n'êtes plus en contact ?

Suède ne répondit pas, et Islande se retrouva une fois de plus extrêmement embarrassé par la réaction du plus vieux. Ce silence était pesant.

-Tu as bien grandi, dit finalement Suède.

-Il m'a dit exactement la même chose…

Ils entendirent la voix de Danemark au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci les appelait pour manger de la tarte.

-Eh, Svi.

Suède se retourna vers Islande, la main sur la rambarde, prêt à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il était plutôt surpris par ce surnom qu'il avait presque oublié.

-Quand j'étais petit, je ne comprenais rien. Tout ce que je savais, ou plutôt que je pensais savoir, c'était que toi et Finlande vous étiez les méchants de l'histoire.

Il était en train de triturer le grand nœud blanc qu'il portait négligemment au cou.

-Maintenant, avec du recul…je me rends compte que c'était probablement la faute de tout le monde. Je suis désolé d'avoir pu penser que tous les problèmes venaient juste de vous deux.

-Ça n'fait rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'étais qu'un gosse. C'normal. Et même nous qui avions quelques années de plus que toi, nous étions loin d'être matures.

C'était vrai. A présent, Suède était un adulte. Le temps était largement venu de passer à autre chose.

o o o

Le mobilier qu'il construisait n'était jamais à son goût. C'était devenu son nouveau passe-temps, mais il avait beau réfléchir aux formes et aux motifs que rien n'y faisait : Suède n'était que très rarement satisfait de son travail. Parfois, Norvège exprimait son avis avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Mais la plupart du temps, il préférait rester près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans s'intéresser plus que ça aux activités de Suède. Il pouvait avoir le front collé à la vitre, ou bien être accoudé au bord de la fenêtre avec le menton dans la paume de sa main, ou encore créer des flammes et étincelles, généralement de couleur bleue, mais là encore sans y accorder véritablement d'importance. Il paraissait détaché du monde.

Suède lui-même avait ce sentiment. Lorsqu'il créait ses meubles, il persévérait avec passion, et les problèmes qu'il avait connu jadis lui semblaient bien lointains à présent. L'unique chose qui trottait encore dans sa tête, et ça de façon bien trop régulière, c'était Finlande. Il était impossible pour lui de l'oublier, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes.

De toute manière, Suède n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de le supprimer définitivement de son esprit pour soigner ses blessures. Penser à Finlande, c'était comme le matérialiser à ses côtés, et ainsi se sentir moins seul. Ça le consolait, au même titre que les mots que Suède continuait d'écrire.

-Sympa la commode, commenta Norvège en analysant le nouveau meuble en pin. Tu vas installer quoi dessus ?

-Mmh…

Après mûre réflexion, Suède décida d'y placer le petit renne en bois qu'il comptait chérir toute sa vie. La commode était un peu vide pour le moment, mais ça ne faisait que le mettre en valeur.

-J'aime bien. Ça donne un nouveau style à la pièce.

Suède continuait de persévérer, jour après jour.


	16. Retrouver son sourire

Les années passèrent. Suède et Danemark se voyaient régulièrement, en général autour de quelques bières. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Suède appréciait grandement ces discussions qui se déroulaient avec de plus en plus de complicité. Parfois sérieuses, parfois beaucoup moins, les deux amis en venaient même à rire de leurs propres comportements, que ce soit au sujet des disputes ridicules de Kalmar comme des innombrables duels qui avaient suivi. De temps en temps, Islande montrait le bout de son nez, bien qu'il préférait largement rester dans sa chambre avec, pour seule compagnie, son volatile.

-Comment va Norge ? avait demandé Danemark un soir d'été.

-Mmh, comme d'hab. Rien à signaler.

-D'un côté, ça me rassure qu'il reste avec toi.

Suède fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas songer à Finlande. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était.

-Je pensais que ça t'aurais mis en colère, marmonna Suède.

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste un peu frustrant de devoir passer par ton intermédiaire pour prendre de ses nouvelles…il répond même pas à mes lettres…j'suis sûr qu'il est en train de manger son beurre cru, ou jouer aux échecs avec son troll…tu l'as vu son troll ? Je suis pas spécialement pétochard mais je dois admettre que pour le coup, il fout sacrément les chocottes…

Suède l'écoutait parler en souriant intérieurement. Il était sincèrement content de voir qu'il n'avait pas attisé la jalousie de Danemark en gardant Norvège chez lui.

Et il avait suffi d'avoir cette simple confirmation pour que, dès le lendemain, ce dernier décide de partir.

-Merci pour l'hospitalité, avait-il dit en faisant un pas sur le perron. C'était cool de ta part.

-Pas de quoi.

C'était une décision soudaine, et Suède se demandait bien pourquoi son ami souhaitait quitter cet endroit. Il lui posa finalement la question.

-Je ne vais pas rester éternellement chez toi, répondit Norvège en ajustant son chapeau. Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon indépendance.

-Tu retournes chez Danemark ?

-Quoi ? Non, non non non, aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds. En fait, j'ai trouvé un coin sympa où m'installer.

-Oh. C'est bien.

-Je te souhaite bonne continuation pour tes meubles, Sverige. De mon côté, je vais profiter de cette nouvelle solitude pour faire le point.

-Ok. Bonne continuation à toi aussi.

-Merci.

Norvège lui adressa un signe de la main avant de prendre la même route qu'avait pris Finlande la dernière fois que Suède l'avait vu. Près d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis.

o o o

Un soir, Suède était passé par la forêt pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait acheté des matériaux utiles pour son bricolage quotidien et était donc extrêmement chargé. Il se rappela pendant un bref instant de la force physique de Finlande et pensa avec tristesse que sa présence à ses côtés lui manquait atrocement. Plus que l'aider à porter ses achats, il aurait pu redonner à Suède la joie de vivre que celui-ci avait perdu depuis très longtemps. Bien sûr, il rendait toujours visite à Danemark et Norvège, chacun dans leurs coins, mais ce n'était pas ça qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire. A vrai dire, durant sa très longue vie, une seule personne avait eu ce pouvoir. Suède ignora ces pensées à la fois douloureuses et agréables pour se focaliser sur son but qui était de ne pas perdre son chemin dans ce bois. Hanatamago devait probablement l'attendre avec impatience.

Tandis qu'il progressait parmi les conifères enneigés, un bruit attira son attention. On aurait dit une respiration suffocante, comme si quelqu'un se tenait tout prêt, dissimulé derrière un tronc d'arbre. La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, c'est pourquoi Suède put chercher la source de ce son sans grande difficulté. Il trouva une silhouette emmitouflée dans une épaisse parka qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle semblait frigorifiée, à moitié affalée contre un pin, presque sans vie. Il était impossible de distinguer les traits de son visage à cause de la capuche à fourrure qu'elle portait. Suède abandonna son matériel tout neuf pour venir en aide à cette personne.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Des tremblements. Suède aida alors l'inconnu à se redresser en faisant bien attention au moindre de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il comprit à quel point il était faible, il approcha ses doigts du visage encore caché sous la fourrure de la capuche afin de prendre sa température. La peau qu'il y rencontra était glacée. En revanche, le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres était incroyablement chaud, et avait quelque chose de presque…familier.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? répéta Suède qui faisait son possible pour éviter que la personne ne s'effondre dans la neige.

Visiblement, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'inconnu s'agrippa immédiatement à ses vêtements tout en gardant la tête baissée, la respiration haletante. Comme s'il était en train d'agoniser. Ses mains étaient sales et frissonnantes sur le manteau bleu marine de Suède.

-Mon…mon chalet…il est tout prêt…

Les mots s'évaporèrent en un murmure à peine audible. Mais ce n'était pas ça l'important : Suède venait de s'immobiliser à l'écoute de cette voix, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il n'avait plus affaire à un parfait inconnu.

A vrai dire, il se demandait même comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle et ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Finlande.

-Ok, souffla Suède après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Ok. T'en fais pas. On y va.

o o o

La route jusqu'au chalet avait été longue et difficile. Finlande avait manqué plus d'une fois de perdre connaissance, et Suède s'était fait énormément de souci à son sujet. Il espérait que, quoiqu'il soit arrivé à Finlande, ce ne soit pas trop grave.

Une fois arrivés dans cette petite maison en bois à laquelle était rattaché, sans surprise, un sauna, Finlande avait pris une douche chaude et s'était changé, laissant à Suède le temps d'analyser les lieux. La décoration ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa propre maison, et il appréciait les lignes droites qui composaient le mobilier, donnant à l'espace une homogénéité particulièrement agréable. Tout était clair et ordonné, à la fois moderne et traditionnel. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire : Finlande avait du goût.

Au moment où celui-ci réapparut, Suède détacha son regard de la fenêtre à travers laquelle il pouvait apercevoir des rennes dans un enclos. Finlande sembla le toiser pendant quelques secondes avant de traverser la pièce à grands pas. Suède le suivit des yeux et en profita pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Cheveux encore mouillés, sourcils froncés, air fatigué, t-shirt blanc sans manches, large pantalon d'un bleu clair presque gris, vieux chausson aux couleurs de Noël. Il n'avait décidément rien perdu de sa perfection. En revanche, sa silhouette s'était bien amincie, à tel point que c'en était choquant.

-J'te sers un café ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Euh…euh…oui. 'Veux bien.

Finlande sortit une tasse d'un geste à la fois las et agacé. Il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Suède et se contenta de préparer la boisson en silence, à quelques pas de la table. Un tête-à-tête avec lui ne pouvait pas faire plus de mal que ceux qu'il avait pu avoir avec Norvège et Danemark, Suède songeait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Finlande revint avec un café encore brûlant et une bouteille de vodka déjà bien entamée (pour ne pas dire presque vide). Il en but trois gorgées au goulot sous le regard perplexe de Suède.

-Ne me fait pas la morale, prévint Finlande. Surtout pas. Comme quoi j'aurais dû t'écouter au sujet de Russie, que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance et patati et patata…

-Ce…ce n'était pas mon but.

-Très bien. Mon état n'a rien à voir avec Russie de toute façon.

Finlande reporta la bouteille à sa bouche et s'étouffa à moitié avec sa nouvelle gorgée de vodka. Suède se sentait terriblement inquiet devant ce spectacle. Mais il n'osait rien dire.

-Merci pour ton aide, ajouta Finlande après une longue quinte de toux. J'espère juste que t'as pas fait ça pour te racheter ou quoi…

Suède fronça les sourcils par réflexe, et Finlande afficha une mine légèrement paniquée pendant une fraction de secondes. Puis, il retrouva son air assuré.

-Ton café va refroidir, dit-il seulement.

-Fin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses sérieusement que je t'ai récupéré dans le froid avec la seule idée de me faire pardonner ? Tu te trompes. Tu te trompes, Fin.

-Ok, ok. Est-ce que je peux en conclure que toi, tu m'as pardonné ?

-Pou…pourquoi te pardonner ?

C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas comme si Suède lui en avait voulu pour quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire.

-Je suis parti je te rappelle, répondit Finlande. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

-C'était ton choix. 'Pouvais pas te reprocher ça.

Ces mots semblèrent déstabiliser Finlande. Après un long moment de silence, il attrapa de nouveau la bouteille et but de longues gorgées, sans un seul regard vers Suède.

-Tu devrais pas boire autant, conseilla ce dernier.

-C'est pas tes oignons. Mais si je reprends l'affaire, tu devrais au moins m'en vouloir pour toutes les choses horribles que j'ai pu te balancer ce soir-là. Ça ne t'a même pas révolté, d'être accusé de tout et de rien sans la moindre justification ?

-Pas révolté, juste…

Il fit une pause, peu sûr face à ses propres sentiments. Finlande haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Juste quoi ?

-Juste que…je…je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'étais déjà…heureux, que tu sois resté avec moi si longtemps. Et ta colère était justifiée. Voilà.

-Non, elle ne l'était pas ! J'ai exagéré ! J'ai tout exagéré ! Je t'ai traité comme la pire des ordures en te criant que c'était moi la victime ! Tu…tu devrais au moins te fâcher pour ça ! Je n'ai jamais été victime de quoi que ce soit en restant avec toi, et…et je pensais même pas tous les mots que je t'ai craché à la gueule…j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi chez Russie, j'ai réfléchi au passé, à tout ce que j'avais traversé…je t'épargne les détails…et puis, un jour, Russie m'a lâché, et je suis…je suis entré en dépression et…et je ne voulais même plus sortir…d'ici…

Il avala une énième gorgée de vodka avant de reprendre.

-Bien sûr, je devais quand même me débrouiller seul…me stabiliser dans mon indépendance…j'étais bien obligé de mettre les pieds dehors et voir du monde…mais…mais rien n'y faisait…je n'avais pas la force de revenir vers toi…je suis désolé…

Il ferma les yeux. Suède ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se décide à parler.

-Une dépression ? demanda-t-il.

Finlande hocha doucement la tête.

-Et, actuellement…comment tu t'sens ?

-Mal. Depuis mon indépendance, j'ai froid, je mange mal, je me perds souvent dans les alentours. Mes seuls réconforts sont ma vodka, mon sauna, mes rennes. Et Noël.

Il voulut boire à la bouteille mais aucun liquide n'en sortit. Elle était vide.

-Et Russie, t'es retourné le voir ?

-Non. Lui non plus. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais je n'avais pas non plus le courage d'aller lui reparler. Je suis qu'un imbécile.

Suède se souvint qu'il avait un café sous le nez. Il attrapa la tasse sans quitter Finlande des yeux et la porta à ses lèvres. La boisson était tiède, presque trop froide.

-Ou un trouillard, au choix.

-Tu as probablement connu des choses difficiles, supposa Suède en reposant la tasse. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'à partir de maintenant, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je…je suis là.

Finlande se recula légèrement sur sa chaise.

-Et ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner, continua Suède. Je…je veux seulement t'aider à retrouver le sourire.

_J'aime bien ton sourire._

Suède pria pour que cette pensée embarrassante disparaisse sur le champ. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Finlande.

_Il m'a redonné espoir dans les pires moments. _

-Tu devrais repasser à la maison, dit-il à la place. Tu manques beaucoup à quelqu'un.

-Ah… ?

-Hanatamago.

-Ah…

Finlande continua de pleurer silencieusement. Et Suède ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

o o o

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la curiosité n'était pas si insurmontable que ça. Au contraire, Suède n'éprouvait pas le besoin de savoir, et préférait même rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant les épreuves qu'avait enduré Finlande pendant ces dernières années. Tout comme la relation exacte qu'avaient entretenu Danemark et Norvège. Suède avait appris quelques détails en discutant avec eux, mais certains passages demeuraient flous dans sa tête et, bizarrement, il ne se posait pas vraiment de questions. C'était leurs affaires. A tous les trois. Suède avait passé l'étape de s'interroger sur ce qui l'entoure. Après tout, quoi qu'il se soit passé dans leurs vies respectives, c'était le résultat qui comptait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'esprit de Suède était paisible. Toute trace de complication psychologique avait disparu, et il comptait bien profiter de cette période de tranquillité. Finlande restait pourtant un problème assez conséquent. Suède aimait le laisser seul de temps en temps et évitait de lui poser trop de questions. C'était mieux ainsi. Il lui rendait quand même visite, juste histoire de s'assurer de son bien-être. Même si leurs entrevues étaient, la plupart du temps, très succinctes.

Un jour, ce fut Finlande qui se déplaça jusqu'à chez lui. Hanatamago en avait sauté de joie.

-Alors, comment tu vas ma belle ? Ça fait longtemps ! Eh, t'es toute propre, je vois que Su-san s'est bien occupé de toi !

Suède faillit lâcher l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Non seulement Finlande affichait l'un de ses rares et précieux sourires, mais il venait également de l'appeler « Su-san », ce qui eut pour effet de remuer un peu les sentiments qu'il gardait bien au fond de lui. Visiblement, ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais quitté, même après tout ce temps. Suède repensa alors aux paroles de Norvège concernant ce que pouvait bien éprouver Finlande de son côté.

-Tu as une nouvelle table, remarqua celui-ci en faisant le tour de la salle à manger. Et un nouveau buffet. Oh ! Et même un nouveau porte-manteau, je n'avais pas vu.

C'était comme…le retrouver. Enfin.

-C'est toi qui les as fait ? demanda-t-il.

-Mmmh.

-Je m'en doutais. J'ai moi aussi songé à refaire la décoration de ma maison, mais je suis pas très sûr de moi…j'ai fait des croquis pour éviter de me tromper dans les mesures, mais j'ai encore quelques hésitations.

-Moi je suis en manque de bois.

-Ah, mais ça, je peux toujours t'en donner !

-Euh…Fin…

-Oui ?

Suède chercha ses mots.

-S-Si tu veux, tu…tu pourrais me montrer ton travail, et…on pourrait refaire tes meubles…ensemble…

Pendant un bref instant, il crut que Finlande allait refuser. Mais celui-ci lui adressa un autre sourire.

-Avec plaisir.


	17. Reconstruction et prise de décision

Le fait de savoir que Finlande appréciait ses créations artisanales le poussa à faire quelque chose d'insensé. Il eut l'idée un jour de mai tandis qu'ils avaient une conversation sur leurs nouvelles passions à tous les deux. Finlande lui avait confié qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé de ce côté-là et qu'il vénérait toujours autant Noël, au point de distribuer lui-même les cadeaux le vingt-cinq décembre.

-Mon traineau est vieux et un peu démodé, mais on fait avec.

Suède savait qu'il risquait un commentaire du genre « t'essayes de te racheter, j'me trompe ? » en lui fabriquant ce cadeau qu'il comptait lui offrir pour l'anniversaire de son indépendance vis-à-vis de Russie. Il y mettait tout son cœur, et le travail s'avéra plus long et fastidieux que prévu. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, Suède songeait.

-T'es fou, lâcha Finlande face au résultat. Complètement fou.

Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier. Suède se sentait terriblement stressé. Il se demandait si ce nouveau traineau lui faisait plaisir ou non, s'attendant à recevoir la remarque qu'il avait anticipée. Et parce que Finlande restait toujours aussi peu expressif devant ce cadeau (ce qui était rare chez lui), Suède pris l'initiative de parler.

-C'pas pour me racheter, dit-il. Au cas où ce serait c'que tu penses.

_C'est pour te rendre heureux._

-C'est…c'est pas ce que je pense, souffla Finlande sans détacher son regard du traineau. Euh…est-ce que c'est toi qui a…tout fait ?

-Oui.

-T'es vraiment fou. Comment je vais faire pour te rembourser moi ?

-Me…hein…quoi ?

-Un truc aussi énorme, je vais jamais pouvoir !

-Pas b'soin de me rembourser. J'attends rien en retour.

Et c'était vrai. Finlande se tourna vers lui, estomaqué.

-Fais-moi une nouvelle maison tant que t'y es, murmura-t-il.

-Ok.

-Eeeeeeh ?! Non, abruti, c'est de l'ironie ! Tu…tu t'rends compte de tout ce que tu fais pour moi ? C'est déjà gentil de m'aider à sortir de la dépression alors tu…t'as pas le droit de…

-C'est juste que ça va dans la logique du reste. Joyeux anniversaire.

Finlande ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à le frapper. Suède s'était attendu à une réaction négative de sa part, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Il s'était même imaginé bien pire.

-T'as pas le droit ! répéta Finlande, indigné. T'en fais déjà trop, t'as pas le droit !

Suède haussa les épaules.

-F…Fais chier, marmonna Finlande, les mains sur la tête, les yeux encore plus gros que d'habitude –il semblait entrer dans l'une de ses crises habituelles, Suède commençait tout juste à s'y habituer. Tu, Su-san…tu…raaah, t'as pas le droit ! Tu m'entends ?! T'es pas censé faire tout ça pour moi après ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Quoi, ça te gêne ?

-Euh…c'est pas que ça me gêne…

Finlande se calma. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, il s'approcha du traineau et caressa le bois gravé, inspectant chaque détail. De temps à autres, il exprimait son contentement par de petites exclamations qui furent vite étouffées par Suède ne savait quoi.

-Fallait pas t'énerver, fit ce dernier avec la plus grande des patiences. Si ça te fait plaisir, fallait pas t'énerver.

-Tu…tu saisis pas…ce que je ressens…

Finlande se retourna vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et Suède comprit enfin son état d'esprit.

-Je le mérite pas…

-Si.

Il avait parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Finlande et avait pris celui-ci dans ses bras, les neurones en bouillie, les bras tremblants de panique à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Si, tu le mérites. Tu mérites même bien plus que ça. Crois-moi.

-Non, je…

-Crois-moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu…

Suède ne termina pas sa phrase. A son grand étonnement, Finlande ne lui posa pas de question et se mit à participer à l'étreinte.

_A quel point tu as toujours compté pour moi. _

-Merci.

Et à partir de ce jour-là, Finlande retrouva définitivement le sourire qu'il avait perdu.

o o o

-Su-san ! Ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ?

Suède acquiesça. Comment aurait-il pu refuser une proposition pareille ? Cela faisait des années que Finlande lui manquait, et il vivait chaque jour dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble. C'est à peine s'il réalisait l'ampleur de leur réconciliation.

-Je suis tellement fatigué…quand j'étais chez Russie, je n'arrêtais pas de travailler, et j'ai bien vu que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était un port…après ça il m'a négligé…c'était un peu frustrant, mais je me rends compte que j'avais plus de libertés là-bas qu'avec toi…

Finlande se stoppa dans son monologue, probablement conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Il tourna la tête vers Suède, complètement paniqué, et s'empressa de s'excuser.

-Aaah…mais…mais…tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi étaient bien plus amusants !

Suède continuait de manger, sans rien dire. Un peu plus loin, Hanatamago se promenait dans l'herbe et reniflait les pierres qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, sans jamais trop s'éloigner de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses maîtres.

-Beaucoup d'émotions…, murmura Finlande qui n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Suède sourit intérieurement. Finlande était toujours aussi bavard, et c'était un vrai plaisir de l'écouter.

-Il nous est arrivé tellement de choses à toi et moi ! ajouta celui-ci. On a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, c'était intense. Et même…en ce moment…il nous arrive certaines choses…enfin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Su-san ?

Qu'était-il en train de raconter ? Suède s'arrêta de mastiquer son repas pendant un bref instant. Il tourna la tête, prêt à répondre que lui aussi était content d'avoir pu passer tous ces bons moments ensemble, mais il dût s'arrêter dans son élan de courage puisque Finlande s'était mis à crier et à trembler comme une feuille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi à la fin ?! se plaignit Finlande, la mine troublée.

-Mmh ?

Suède ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il profita de ce sentiment de malaise pour ravaler ses paroles, trop honteux pour les laisser sortir de sa tête. Finlande se calma très rapidement et lui fit comprendre que son regard avait eu, quelques secondes plus tôt, un côté vraiment _effrayant_.

-Désolé, dit Suède. Pas fait exprès.

-Je sais bien…c'est…c'est moi qui m'excuse…

A présent, c'était Finlande qui semblait avoir honte. Suède fit de gros efforts pour contrôler son regard et détailla discrètement Finlande, s'attardant sur des détails qu'il aurait mieux fait de remarquer plus tôt. Le chapeau blanc que Suède lui avait offert quelques siècles auparavant était bien à sa place sur le haut de son crâne. Finlande avait également regagné un peu de ses joues, signe qu'il recommençait à se nourrir correctement. Suède se sentit rassuré. Puis, son regard se figea sur le col de Finlande : une croix d'argent pendue à un lacet était bien visible sur son uniforme bleu clair.

-C'est quoi, demanda Suède sur un ton brusque.

Cette fois-ci, Finlande ne sursauta même pas.

-Oh, c'est…c'est une croix que je me suis procuré lorsque j'étais chez Russie. Ça va te paraitre bête, mais…en la gardant avec moi, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir ma place auprès de vous.

-…Hein ?

-Quand je suis passé à Kalmar, Islande m'a montré la sienne. J'ai compris que j'étais le seul à ne pas en avoir, alors…je sais, c'est ridicule, mais je…enfin, de cette manière, ça me rassurait quand j'étais chez Russie. J'avais la sensation de faire partie de votre famille, et ça me consolait.

Famille. Suède aimait bien ce mot.

-Mais je suis stupide, non ? ajouta Finlande. Aujourd'hui encore, je continue de croire qu'un jour, je serai enfin accepté parmi vous.

-Je t'ai toujours accepté parmi nous, lâcha Suède.

-C'est vrai ?

-…Moui.

Qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant à révéler…

-C'est ça de se sentir à l'écart, continua Finlande avec un sourire forcé. Après, on s'isole de notre propre chef. Puis on finit par devenir légèrement parano, ahahahaha !

Suède ne sut quoi répondre.

o o o

L'heure était grave. Pour Suède, ce n'était pas une mince affaire : il devait vite prendre une décision concernant les derniers événements. Les gens racontaient que Finlande comptait se défendre seul face à l'oppression russe, mais Suède voyait tout ça d'un mauvais œil. Seul contre Russie, il allait sans aucun doute foncer droit sur la défaite.

-Encore une ? proposa Danemark en lui présentant un nouveau pack de bières.

-Non merci.

-Eh, Sverige, à quoi tu penses ?

-A…Fin.

Danemark eut un large sourire en ouvrant sa bouteille.

-Il est entré en guerre contre Russie, déclara Suède.

-…QUOI ?!

La main de Danemark dérapa et il se fit mal avec le décapsuleur. Norvège, qui se trouvait juste derrière sa chaise, lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Mais il va y passer là ! s'exclama Danemark d'une voix forte. C'est vrai que l'autre jour, Fin m'a dit qu'il manquait d'armes et d'avions, mais à part ça il m'avait l'air plutôt en forme…

-Oui, les armes et les avions. C'est une idée.

-Hein ?

-Je vais l'aider.

-Ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup, prévint Norvège en croisant les bras. Ce Russie est dangereux, et ce serait mieux pour toi de conserver ta position neutre…non ?

-C'est…c'est pas faux.

-Hey, Norge, fais pas le rabat-joie et va me chercher des biscuits.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ? J'ai trop faim !

-Tu peux te les foutre où je pense tes biscuits.

Suède les ignora. Il pensait à la menace qui planait au-dessus de Finlande depuis plusieurs mois, et il avait peur que tout cela ne s'aggrave. La guerre était bel et bien déclarée et même si on lui avait défendu de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, Suède ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Finlande n'allait jamais ressortir vainqueur face à la puissance de Russie...

Que faire…?

-Tout ce qu'on peut espérer pour le moment, c'est que Fin arrive à retarder la bataille.

Suède approuva les paroles de Norvège. Il fallait gagner du temps et lui prodiguer des armes le plus vite possible.

-Il est très courageux, fit remarquer Danemark qui avait retrouvé un peu de son sérieux. Tout seul, contre Russie…ça doit pas être évident. Ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il ait connu des sales trucs dans le passé. Il a dû beaucoup mûrir pendant tout ce temps, le petit Finlande qu'on a pu connaitre…t'as les moyens de lui fournir quelques machins bien destructeurs, Sverige ?

-Oui.

-Wow ! Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un type dévoué ! T'es l'meilleur, mon pote !

Mais le rôle de Suède n'allait pas s'arrêter ici. Il ne pouvait pas attendre bien sagement que Finlande perde cette guerre, sans qui que ce soit pour le soutenir. C'était impensable pour lui.

-Den, rends-toi utile et va donc me chercher du beurre.

-A vos ordres, mon capitaine !

Et Danemark quitta momentanément la pièce sans la moindre hésitation. Norvège l'observa en soupirant puis, après un court instant de silence, se retourna vers Suède.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Partir. J'dois me préparer pour la suite.

Il se leva et enfila son long manteau bleu marine sous le regard désabusé de son ami. Quelques secondes après, Danemark revint dans la pièce mais s'immobilisa au moment où il remarqua que Suède s'en allait.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui. Je vais me préparer pour la bataille.

Il sentait qu'elle était là, imminente. Et même si cela n'allait pas forcément faire très plaisir à Finlande –Suède s'attendait au pire– il sentait que sa place se trouvait à ses côtés. Il devait affronter Russie avec lui, coûte que coûte.

-Hein ? Sverige, tu veux te battre ?

-Oui.

Suède fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte. Il s'apprêtait à les saluer lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de celle de Danemark.

-Tu comptais quand même pas y aller tout seul ? fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

-Euh…si. Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Il vit Danemark jeter un étrange coup d'œil à Norvège. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers Suède, la mine décidée.

-C'était pas mon intention de t'arrêter, répondit Danemark. Je veux juste te dire qu'à deux, vous avez quand même très peu de chances de vous en sortir.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Suède se dégagea de sa poigne, et les deux amis furent vite rejoints par Norvège qui avait quitté son siège et son beurre pour venir avec eux dans l'entrée.

-Sverige, dit-il. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

-…Ah ?

-Fin est aussi notre ami, ajouta Danemark. On ne peut pas vous laisser dans le pétrin. Enfin, c'est pas trop dans nos principes à Norge et moi.

Suède les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

-Mais…je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas « se jeter dans la gueule du loup » ? Et qu'il valait mieux « conserver nos positions neutres » ?

Norvège haussa les épaules.

-Ta détermination m'a donné envie d'agir. Pas envie de rester là les bras croisés pendant que vous vous faites massacrer.

Suède n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il attendit ensuite la réaction de Danemark pour s'assurer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était du pur délire, un regard qui aurait pu signifier « Oui, je sais : Norge a totalement perdu les pédales, ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est son heure, je crois qu'il a besoin d'aller se coucher ». Mais la seule chose à laquelle Suède eut droit fut un pouce levé qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'approuver les paroles de Norvège. Alors comme ça, ces deux-là étaient prêts à l'aider ? Mais…pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Suède à voix haute.

Danemark et Norvège se lancèrent un énième regard.

-On est une famille, non ? fit Danemark.

Ces mots-là complétés par l'unique sourire que Suède avait pu voir sur les lèvres de Norvège depuis la disparition de Scandie lui donnèrent espoir.


	18. Après la bataille

L'air est glacial, Suède est nerveux. Il jette un coup d'œil à Finlande qui manipule son _Mosin-Nagant_ avec précision, tel un professionnel. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui le rend légèrement différent par rapport à d'habitude, et Suède ne peut saisir quoi exactement. Le soleil est entièrement dissimulé derrière une épaisse couche de nuages gris clair, et la neige recouvre une très grande partie du champ de bataille. L'hiver s'est définitivement installé. Suède a froid. Il regarde Finlande une nouvelle fois et attrape son propre fusil.

-Russie est plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air, grommelle Finlande en s'essuyant le front. J'arrive pas à cerner sa tactique.

Il porte son manteau à capuche. Suède a du mal à détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette. Autour d'eux, tout et à la fois calme et confus. Danemark et Norvège sont là pour les soutenir, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.

-Su-san, murmure Finlande.

-Mmh ?

-Courage. On peut y arriver.

Des coups de feu retentissent dans tous les coins. Rien à voir avec les guerres que Suède avait pu connaitre dans le passé. Il vise, il tire, mais les balles semblent vouloir éviter leurs cibles. Même avec ses lunettes sur le nez, Suède n'a pas très bonne vue. Elles sont embuées à cause de l'humidité que dégage la neige et il se sent terriblement vulnérable. A côté de lui, Finlande assure comme un chef. Il parait faible, sale, chétif et presque maladif, mais il est toujours aussi parfait. Son regard est déterminé, ses gestes empreints de professionnalisme. Suède se demande où est-ce qu'il a eu l'occasion de s'entrainer pour atteindre ce niveau-là. Il ne préfère pas songer à leur ennemi commun.

Finlande agrippe sa croix d'une main et la serre, comme pour se redonner du courage. Cette vision motive Suède qui se refocalise sur ses adversaires. Il vise.

Mais il est touché le premier.

-Su-san !

Finlande se jette sur lui, entièrement dissimulé par la bute de neige. La manche de Suède s'imprègne rapidement de sang, et il a atrocement mal. La douleur lui crispe la mâchoire. Il est incapable d'y voir clair.

-Su-san…non…attends, je vais t'aider, on va te faire un bandage et…

-'Fais pas attention à moi. Concentre-toi sur Russie.

-Mais…!

-Fin…ne t'inquiète pas.

L'expression paniquée de Finlande n'arrange pas son état. Il presse sa main sur son bras. La blessure n'a pas l'air si grave que ça. De toute façon, il ne peut pas mourir. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, une nation, ça ne meurt pas. A moins d'avoir connu une série d'évènements difficiles –ce qui n'est pas son cas–, une nation ne peut pas mourir. Suède ira bien, et il doit le faire comprendre à Finlande avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose. Ce dernier pose sa main sur la joue de Suède.

-Ok, dit-il. Ok. Attends-moi. Su-san…je vais m'en sortir. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Finlande s'éloigne. La chaleur quitte la joue de Suède. Sa vision devient floue, et il ne ressent plus rien. Petit à petit, il a l'impression de partir.

…

…

…

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Finlande est à ses côtés. Quelques rayons de soleil arrivent à transpercer les nuages et l'éblouissent. Suède ne distingue pas grand-chose et se rend alors compte que ses lunettes ne sont pas à leur place.

-Su-san ! s'exclame Finlande. Enfin réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur !

-Mmh…combien de temps…je…

-Environ deux heures. Ta-san et Nor-kun m'ont donné un coup de main pour les soins, mais ils sont déjà partis.

Tout à coup, les souvenirs se reforment dans sa tête, et il se souvient précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

-La bataille ? demande-t-il seulement.

-Oh, répond Finlande. On…on a…

Suède se redresse. Il redoute un peu la réponse.

-On a…on a gagné. Su-san. On a gagné.

Finlande lui tend ses lunettes puis, voyant que Suède est incapable de faire le moindre geste, les pose lui-même sur son nez. Puis, il sourit.

-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-On a…gagné la guerre ?

-…Oui.

Suède est bouche bée.

Un vrai miracle.

-C'est grâce à toi, dit Finlande. C'est pas trop douloureux au moins ?

-Euh…non. Non non.

En réalité, ça l'est un peu. Mais il a d'autres priorités en tête.

-Ouf ! Heureusement que les deux autres étaient là, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les blessures…la tienne est assez profonde en plus…

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est grâce à moi ? Je n'ai rien pu faire d'utile.

Finlande semble désorienté par cette vérité. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis se décide enfin à parler.

-Tu étais là, et c'est ce qui compte.

Suède est surpris. Et peut-être parce que son regard intimide Finlande (maintenant qu'il sait que ce problème n'est toujours pas résolu, ça l'obsède), celui-ci détourne les yeux et se cache sous sa capuche.

-Fin…

Mais Finlande l'ignore. Et Suède, étrangement, se sent heureux.

o o o

Officiellement, Finlande était venu lui apporter du bois pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble sur de nouvelles créations. Mais officieusement, c'était pour autre chose : Suède avait accepté de lui couper les cheveux.

-Ils sont un peu trop longs à mon goût, lui avait dit Finlande. Et je sais que t'es doué pour tout, alors…

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Les horreurs de la guerre passées depuis un petit nombre d'années, si petit que ça ne représentait pas grand-chose dans leur histoire, Suède et Finlande pouvaient finalement trouver un équilibre dans leur vie quotidienne. Même si Suède avait encore du mal à accepter les sentiments décidément bien ennuyeux qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son voisin.

-Pas trop court non plus, le prévint Finlande qui avait tout de même un miroir pour vérifier le travail.

-Mmh.

Il faisait beau, mais trop froid pour s'installer dehors. Suède avait placé une serviette autour des épaules de Finlande.

-Je suis content, déclara celui-ci après avoir chantonné pendant dix minutes (Suède avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche). Je vais enfin recommencer à ressembler à quelque chose ! Déjà que j'ai pas été gâté par la nature, alors avec ces cheveux crasseux qui me tombaient sur la gueule…

Les doigts de Suède s'immobilisèrent sur la paire de ciseaux qu'il tenait.

-Hein ?

-J'ai repris du poids aussi, mais je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne chose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-De quoi, à quel moment ? A propos du poids ou des cheveux crasseux ?

-Non, avant.

Suède évite le regard de Finlande qu'il est bien trop susceptible de rencontrer dans le miroir, juste sous son nez. A la place, il se focalise sur les cheveux blonds –et loin d'être crasseux– qu'il devait couper.

-Ah, fit Finlande. Comme quoi j'ai pas été gâté par la nature ?

-Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. A un moment, Suède risqua un coup d'œil en direction du miroir et croisa immédiatement le regard de Finlande. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

-Voilà, dit Suède.

-Wow. Merci !

-Pas d'quoi.

-J'ai l'air beaucoup plus cool comme ça !

Suède ne fit aucun commentaire. Il rangea le matériel et, de ce fait, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Finlande s'était attardé sur un objet particulier de la pièce.

-Tu l'as toujours ? demanda-t-il.

Suède se retourna vers lui, intrigué. Il suivit le regard de Finlande qui atterrissait sur le petit renne en bois, posé sur la commode.

-Oui, répondit-il seulement en lui tournant le dos.

Finlande s'était approché du meuble et avait probablement inspecté le bibelot sous tous les angles, puis l'avait pris entre ses mains. Suède pouvait en faire cette déduction puisqu'il était bloqué sur son reflet dans la vitre.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai offert un truc aussi nul ? demanda soudainement Finlande.

-C'est pas nul, marmonna Suède.

-En général, les trucs nuls, ça s'oublie pas.

Ils se tournaient toujours le dos.

-C'est pas nul, répéta Suède.

-Je voulais que tu penses à moi.

…Oh.

_Oh._

Si Finlande continuait sur cette lancée, alors c'était sûr, le cœur de Suède allait exploser.

-Pas b'soin de ça pour penser à toi, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Finlande s'était retourné à ces paroles. Suède pouvait le voir dans la vitre. Petit à petit, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'avait quand même pas _osé_ lui déclarer un truc pareil ?!

C'était bien au-delà de la honte la plus gênante et la plus embarrassante de ses pires cauchemars !

-Su-san…

-C'est l'heure de la promenade d'Hanatamago.

-Je viens avec t…

-Non, ça ira, rentre chez toi, il est déjà tard.

Le rouge lui étant vite monté aux joues, Suède quitta la pièce à temps.

o o o

Et si Norvège avait raison ?

Et si Finlande était bel et bien amoureux de lui comme lui l'était depuis des années… ?

C'était le genre de question que Suède se posait à présent qu'il menait une vie calme et paisible.

-Première réunion nordique en terrain connu, Copenhague ! annonça Finlande. Le temps est idéal, tout le monde est de bonne humeur, et plein de sujets sont prêts à être discutés !

Suède remua légèrement sur son siège. Il était installé à l'extrémité de la grande table et juste à côté de Finlande, facilement distrait par ce dernier. Pour ne pas penser à des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le Conseil Nordique récemment mis en place par les cinq nations, Suède préféra relire encore une fois les documents qu'il avait sous le nez.

-Wow, Sverige, tu tires une de ces tronches ! s'exclama Danemark qui était assis juste en face de lui. T'es constipé ou quoi ?

-Den, le stoppa Norvège.

-Ou bien t'as marché sur un lego en te levant du lit ? Je comprends, ça m'est arrivé une fois, et puis…

-Den, arrête de faire le crétin.

-Entendu, mon général !

Danemark pouvait continuer ses âneries, Suède s'en moquait complètement.

-Rassure-moi, chuchota Islande à l'adresse de Norvège. Il fait exprès d'être aussi bête ?

-Non, je crois que c'est de naissance.

Finlande eut un rire nerveux que Suède ne manqua pas de remarquer. Pour une raison inconnue, ils évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait commencer la réunion par une petite séance de réminiscence, proposa Finlande en se grattant la tête.

-De réminiscence ? répéta Danemark.

-Oui. Avant d'attaquer les sujets sérieux, je pensais qu'on pourrait…faire le point sur ce qui nous lie ! Nos souvenirs, tout ça…

Grand silence. Après lequel Islande se lève de sa chaise et s'apprête à quitter la réunion.

-Ok, c'est décidé, j'ai rien à faire ici, je m'en vais.

-Quooooooi ? Non, Ice, reviens-là !

Danemark le tire par le bras et les protestations d'Islande se font particulièrement violentes. Après dix minutes de combat, le plus jeune abandonne et se laisse tomber sur le siège qui lui est attribué, à côté de Norvège.

-J'aurais dû amener Mr Puffin avec moi, bougonna-t-il. Au moins, avec lui, j'ai pas à subir le type de conversations puériles que je peux avoir avec vous tous.

-Quoi, ton perroquet ?

-C'est un _macareux moine_ !

Islande semblait à la fois indigné et vexé au plus haut point, mais la réunion put reprendre sans grande difficulté. A vrai dire, Norvège avait approuvé la proposition de Finlande. Danemark, lui, avait approuvé l'approbation de Norvège. Suède avait suivi le mouvement. Quant à Islande, eh bien, on pouvait facilement deviner son avis sur la question, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer quoi que ce soit au déroulement de la réunion.

Ils se mirent donc à retracer toute la chronologie des événements qu'ils avaient pu connaitre, que ce soit ensemble ou chacun dans leur coin. C'était assez étrange de parler du passé avec autant de légèreté. Mais, quelque part, ça faisait énormément de bien à Suède.

Il évitait toujours de poser ses yeux sur Finlande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on étaient jeunes et insouciants…, fit remarquer celui-ci tandis qu'ils discutaient de l'époque Kalmar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on étaient cons surtout ! ajouta Danemark.

-En ce qui te concerne, Den, inutile d'employer le passé.

Norvège but une gorgée de son café sans un mot de plus. Danemark le fixa du regard, étrangement silencieux. Puis, il afficha un grand sourire et s'accrocha au cou de Norvège, débordant de joie.

-Norge, mon meilleur pote !

Norvège ne laissa rien paraitre et le frappa de sa main libre, ce qui étonna Suède. Ces derniers temps, leur relation était décidément très…particulière. Mais d'après lui, il ne fallait pas trop se poser de questions.

-Oups. Ma main est partie toute seule.

Finlande avait l'air un peu gêné par ce spectacle. Islande semblait réprimer l'envie de partir.

-On pourrait reprendre la discussion ? proposa Suède.

-Oui, Su-san a raison.

_Oh._

-Fin, par pitié…arrête d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule et appelle-le « Sverige » comme tout le monde !

-C'est que…c'est pas dans mes habitudes…

-Ouais, Den, les emmerde pas.

Suède croisa le regard de Norvège. Son intuition lui disant que celui-ci en devinait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il fallait bien avouer que la situation actuelle était quelque peu bizarre, entre Suède et Finlande. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec cette petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de ce renne en bois…

Ou peut-être était-ce tout autre chose.

-C'est juste que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre qu'il parle de Sverige ! se plaignit Danemark.

-Ouais ben avec le temps, t'aurais dû t'y faire mon vieux.

-Ça me fait penser que ça fait suuuuuper longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé « Anko » !

-J'peux t'appeler « Ducon » sinon, ça marche aussi.

Finlande se remit à rire devant la scène, mais cette fois avec plus d'aisance. Suède se permit de tourner la tête vers lui et constata qu'il paraissait véritablement heureux. Et c'était loin de le surprendre : grâce à la création de ce conseil, Finlande faisait partie intégrante de leur « famille » et ça de manière on ne peut plus officielle. Pour lui, ça devait être comme un rêve qui se réalise. Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une simple coopération interparlementaire, ça ne voulait rien dire au fond, mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour être pleinement accepté dans leur groupe.

Même si, personnellement, Suède pensait que c'était déjà chose faite.

Le flot de ses pensées se coupa brusquement lorsque Finlande se tourna vers lui et eut comme un léger mouvement de recul.

-Quoi ? fit Suède.

-Rien. Rien. C'est juste que…

En face d'eux, Danemark et Norvège continuaient leur sketch.

-C'est juste que c'est rare de te voir sourire.

Suède était abasourdi. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de sourire, qui plus est devant Finlande. Il porta la main à sa bouche, choqué par sa propre réaction. De plus en plus, il avait l'impression que son visage et ses paroles pouvaient le trahir à tout moment. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Ça me rappelle un soir, confia Finlande, lui-même souriant. J'avais bu, mais je me souviens quand même de certains trucs. C'était il y a des siècles, tu te rappelles ? On revenait d'une bataille…contre Pologne et Lituanie, je crois…

-Oui.

-Tu avais souri ce soir-là. C'était la première fois que je pouvais voir ça.

Suède avala sa salive, le regard fuyant.

-Si un bon ami à moi n'est pas heureux, alors je ne peux pas l'être non plus.

_Et mon seul bonheur repose sur le tien._

-Hein ? murmura Finlande d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu peux m'appeler « Ducon » si ça te chantes, Norge ! s'écria soudainement Danemark. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes !

Cette interruption avait eu le mérite d'intéresser Suède. Il se détourna à contrecœur de Finlande et, les sourcils froncés, chercha le regard de Norvège. Mais celui-ci avait les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur la table.

-C'est beau d'avoir des rêves, railla-t-il.

-Fais pas semblant ! Tu me l'as dit hier que tu m'aimais !

Norvège ouvrit des yeux ronds. A côté de lui, Islande semblait au bord de la nausée.

-Norge, reprit Danemark d'une voix bien plus calme.

-Ferme-la.

-Ecoute, arrête de jouer, je sais que tu…

Puis, soudain, Danemark se stoppe dans son élan et regarde autour de lui, probablement conscient de s'être emporté. Norvège se pince les lèvres, toujours dans la même position, mais Suède est incapable de deviner ce qu'il pense. L'atmosphère est pesante.

-Ahahahahahahahahahahaha…hahaha, fut la réaction inévitable de Finlande.

La réunion s'acheva bien plus tôt que prévu.


	19. Solitude

Même s'il recevait régulièrement les visites de Finlande, Norvège, Danemark et aussi d'Islande, Suède se sentait plutôt seul dans cette grande maison.

Il écoutait de la musique pop et sculptait le verre pour passer le temps, trouvant de la beauté dans tout ce que le monde lui offrait. Il essayait également de recevoir des visiteurs, et il appréciait aussi bien la compagnie d'amis que celles d'étrangers. La popularité de son grand magasin de meubles lui avait offert cette chance qui était de faire de nouvelles rencontres. En général, les autres se comportaient de manière un peu hésitante avec lui, mais Suède n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Un jour, lors d'une conférence sur l'économie mondiale, il croisa Amérique et le salua. Puis, il le suivit du regard et s'aperçut vite que Finlande était lui aussi venu lui dire bonjour. Suède les observa pendant une ou deux minutes, le cœur étonnement léger. Cet Amérique, c'était ce gosse qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la nature quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Si Pays-Bas ne les avait pas chassés de leurs terres, seraient-ils restés vivre là-bas ? Auraient-ils adopté ce gamin comme Finlande l'avait voulu ? Et Amérique, aurait-il grandi à leurs côtés… ?

De retour chez lui, Suède caressa la tête d'Hanatamago et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, la tête pleine de nouveaux désirs. Etrangement, le fait de se remémorer tous ces souvenirs lointains lui donna l'irrésistible envie d'avoir sa propre famille. Cette idée lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit, mais jamais Suède n'avait autant éprouvé ce besoin que ce jour-là.

Il soupira tristement en pensant que, même s'il lui arrivait de fonder une famille sous ce toit, Finlande n'en ferait probablement pas partie.

o o o

-C'est sympa d'être venu m'aider.

-A ton service, Sverige.

Suède avait agrandit sa maison de manière à entreposer tous les nouveaux meubles qu'il avait fabriqué. Une pièce entière avait vu le jour, et Norvège était venu l'aider à ranger livres et objets divers sur les nombreuses étagères qui garnissaient les murs. Pas plus tard que la veille, c'était Danemark qu'il avait reçu pour terminer les travaux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Norvège en désignant un chandail à losanges.

-Oh, rien. Un truc que j'ai tricoté.

Norvège détailla le vêtement pendant quelques secondes.

-C'est pas trop ton style, remarqua-t-il. Et c'est pas trop ta taille non plus.

Suède détourna le regard et s'intéressa aux romans à l'eau de rose qu'il était en train de ranger sur son étagère ultra-moderne. Norvège était définitivement très observateur.

-Ça va avec Fin ? demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

-Pas envie d'en parler, répondit Suède. Et toi, avec Danemark ?

-Pas envie d'en parler.

Quelques fois, Suède songeait à la famille qu'il possédait déjà, cette famille qui avait volé en éclat à plusieurs reprises pour finalement voir ses morceaux se recoller. Ça le rendait heureux. Même si chacun avait, à sa manière, pris son indépendance. Lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui, Suède s'apercevait que c'était le cas de beaucoup de familles : des nations tout d'abord liées se séparaient, parfois de manière extrêmement brutale, mais revenaient toujours les unes vers les autres afin d'établir une forme de paix durable. Cette paix, Suède la sentait au fond de lui-même. Bien qu'il avait encore énormément de mal à dialoguer avec Finlande.

-Bon, déclara Norvège en fin de journée. C'est l'heure pour moi d'y aller, je dois encore passer chez Ice. Ce bougre me doit du poisson.

Suède s'apprêtait à répondre mais le bruit de la sonnette l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Il raccompagna Norvège jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit au visiteur qui s'avérait être…Finlande.

-Ah, Nor-kun ! Quelle surprise !

-Je ne savais pas que Sverige t'avais aussi invité, dit Norvège avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Je ne l'ai pas invité, répliqua Suède.

Finlande se faisait tout petit.

-Bon, eh bien…à plus les mecs, faut qu'je file.

-Encore merci, Nor.

-De rien.

Norvège s'éloigna dans le jardin, laissant les deux autres à la porte.

-Désolé de passer à l'improviste, s'empressa de dire Finlande.

-C'est rien.

-Je…je venais juste cinq minutes pour te poser une question, rien de plus ! Dis, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ? Je fais le tour du voisinage pour passer commande, comme c'est dans un mois…tu comprends…faut que je m'organise ! Alors, Su-san, dis-moi ce que tu veux, je t'écoute !

Suède n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était paniqué ou juste de très bonne humeur. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

-Euh…

-N'hésite pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour te le livrer comme chaque année ! Et c'est grâce à toi, ce traineau est extra, idéal pour ce travail ! Mes rennes l'adorent, ils sont toujours très enthousiastes à l'idée de faire la tournée la nuit de Noël, et moi aussi, ahahaha ! Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux pour ce jour très spécial !

_Le passer avec toi._

Suède aurait pu se donner des claques.

-Euh…non ! Je veux dire, euh…

-Su-san. Tu ne m'as encore rien dit.

Il devait se calmer, et plus vite que ça. A en croire le regard perplexe de Finlande, il commençait sûrement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Suède.

-Hum, laisse tomber. Tu veux entrer boire un verre ?

La communication était difficile, comme d'habitude, mais Suède faisait des efforts.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, je ne fais que passer, juste pour savoir ce que tu voudrais pour Noël, je ne vais pas non plus m'éterniser ici alors…euh…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi.

Suède soupira intérieurement.

-Des outils de bricolage.

-Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Travailleur comme tu es !

-Et des romans.

-Lesquels ? Fais-moi une liste !

-Mmmh.

Suède sortit une feuille de papier et s'appliqua à écrire les titres qui lui venaient en tête. Finlande s'excusa d'avance puisqu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout trouver.

-Pas grave. J'te fais juste une longue liste au cas où.

-C'est gentil…

Finlande regardait le paysage en gigotant légèrement, peut-être un peu gêné par le silence.

-Tu connais la blague des trois russes ? demanda-t-il.

-…Non.

-Alors en fait, c'est l'histoire d'un premier russe qui…

Sa blague se révéla plutôt drôle, mais Suède savait qu'il l'avait racontée simplement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Puis, le silence revint. Mais heureusement, la liste de livres fut vite terminée et Finlande la reçut avec le sourire.

-Ah, merci ! Avec ça, je n'aurais pas de mal à te trouver de beaux cadeaux pour Noël.

-Mmh.

Celui que Suède comptait offrir à Finlande était prêt. Le chandail avait été soigneusement rangé dans un placard quelques heures plus tôt.

-Bon, je dois y aller ! Il me reste encore Ta-san et Ice-kun à aller voir pour qu'ils puissent me passer commande ! Et d'ailleurs…désolé de vous avoir interrompu avec Nor-kun, j'aurais dû prévenir de mon arrivée…

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'apprêtait à partir.

-Oh…

Finlande dansait sur ses pieds. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

-Mmh ? fit Suède.

-Ah, rien ! J'étais en train de me demander…euh…tu…enfin, vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre avec Nor-kun ! Lui et toi, vous vous ressemblez un peu, et puis…quand j'étais chez Russie-san, vous habitiez ensemble, non ? Ça devait te changer de vivre avec quelqu'un comme lui, rien à voir avec moi…ahaha…j'imagine qu'il était beaucoup moins bruyant et gênant, par exemple…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Finlande paraissait à la fois triste et en colère avec lui-même. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le paillasson, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est…c'est vrai ! Tu devais avoir la belle vie, avec Nor-kun. Je suis sûr que grâce à lui, t'as pu facilement m'oublier, moi et aussi tout ce que j'avais pu te dire d'ignoble, et tourner la page…

-N-non. Pas vraiment.

Comment voulait-il que Suède l'oublie ? Ce n'était pas la présence de Norvège qui pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à leur histoire commune. Bien sûr, avec un nouveau colocataire, Suède s'était senti moins seul, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait pu « tourner la page ». Finlande était irremplaçable.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ordonna Suède. C'est du passé.

_Souris._

-Je…je sais que je suis bête, répondit Finlande, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que je devrais être content pour toi. Même si c'est du passé, ça me travaille encore, et le fait de te savoir en pleine forme avec Norvège aurait dû me rassurer, non ? A la place, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me sens mal quand j'y repense. Et aujourd'hui encore, ça m'a fait bizarre. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je vais finir par me détester à force de songer à ce genre de chose…

_Oh._

-C'est vraiment nul, continua Finlande. Vous êtes mes amis, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est carrément bizarre.

Suède approuva distraitement, se retournant les paroles de Finlande dans sa tête. Puis, ce dernier se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, probablement à cause de l'absence de réponse. Il affichait une expression particulièrement agacée.

-Tu l'appelais ta « femme », lui aussi ?

-Qu-Quoi ?

Tandis que Suède était en état de choc face à cette question inattendue, Finlande eut l'air de se rendre compte de sa bêtise, puis la regretter. La panique prit place sur son visage.

-Euh, merde, non, oublie, j'voulais pas dire ça, vraiment pas ! Euh…

Suède restait silencieux, incapable de connecter ses neurones.

-Bon, euh, Su-san, j'dois y aller, encore merci pour la liste, et, euh…ben, joyeux Noël, ahaha !

Finlande s'éloigna le long de l'allée et faillit se prendre un pot de fleurs dans le genou. Suède le regarda disparaître, toujours aussi perturbé par toutes ces conversations improbables qui s'enchainaient et qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens.

Finlande avait raison : c'était carrément bizarre.

o o o

Suède était cloué au lit, comme beaucoup d'autres nations européennes. La fièvre s'intensifiait, et il ne pouvait même pas rendre visite à Finlande qui était dans le même état que lui, sinon pire. C'était extrêmement frustrant. Heureusement, ils pouvaient s'échanger des lettres pour prendre leurs nouvelles respectives, ce qui avait le don de remonter inéluctablement le moral de Suède. Il suffisait de lire son propre nom écrit par Finlande pour que, d'un coup, tout aille mieux.

Il se sentait horriblement seul, encore plus que d'habitude. C'était une situation des plus insupportables, de savoir que Finlande allait mal et qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour lui. Suède se sentait faible et inutile. L'unique bonne chose qui était arrivée durant cette période était probablement sa « presque réconciliation » avec Russie. Ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient finalement en bons termes. A peu près.

-Merci pour la table que tu m'as livré, elle est très jolie.

-Mmh.

A le voir boire au goulot de sa bouteille de vodka, Suède se sentit soudainement triste. Il pensait à Finlande, et préférait ignorer ce gros point commun que celui-ci avait avec Russie.

-Ça va comment ? demanda ce dernier.

-Bof. C'est pas la forme, mais j'ai connu pire.

Bon. La différence avec Finlande, c'est que Russie avait l'air de bien tenir l'alcool.

-Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il.

-Ok. Merci encore pour la matriochka.

-Huhu.

Russie quitta alors la maison de Suède, un sourire un peu triste en guise d'adieu. Ce genre d'expression ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il fallait préciser que lui aussi avait connu la maladie, et à cela s'était ajouté une perte de puissance considérable. Il avait l'air…seul, et Suède se voyait un peu en lui.

Lorsqu'il put de nouveau sortir de chez lui, Suède s'était automatiquement rendu chez Finlande. Même les rennes semblaient affaiblis dans leur enclos.

-Su…Su-san ! Entre, Estonie m'a amené de quoi manger.

Il s'immobilisa au moment où il put apercevoir les bras chargés de Suède.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? interrogea celui-ci.

-Je…je crois que je vais un peu mieux…mais…ne reste pas dans l'entrée comme ça, viens t'asseoir !

Finlande s'était vite recouché, encore très fiévreux. Mais même malade, il gardait sa joie de vivre. L'épidémie l'avait pourtant touché à un point qui en était presque affolant, et Suède était le premier à s'en inquiéter, c'est pourquoi il l'avait forcé à retourner sous la couette.

-Je vais te faire à manger, dit-il en s'assurant que Finlande avait bien la tête sur son oreiller.

-O…Ok.

Il se rendait chez lui presque tous les jours. Suède avait pris cette habitude et l'avait gardée même après la guérison de Finlande. Celui-ci lui avait offert un téléphone portable en guise de remerciement, la pointe de la technologie d'après lui, et Suède comptait bien le chérir au même titre que le vieux recueil de poèmes, le petit renne en bois ainsi que tous les autres cadeaux que Finlande avait pu lui faire au cours des siècles. Suède pouvait même démarrer une collection, sans doute la plus précieuse du monde.


	20. La famille s'agrandit

Il rentrait de chez Finlande. Il y avait déposé Hanatamago pour la simple raison que ces deux-là se manquaient réciproquement, et ça arrangeait Suède puisqu'il comptait faire une surprise au chien : retaper toute la niche. Il était en train de refermer le portail derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit des bruits, un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Suède s'approcha prudemment de l'endroit exact et y découvrit un petit garçon roux, de dos, occupé à construire il ne savait trop quoi.

-Eh, fit Suède d'une voix forte et assurée.

L'enfant se retourna, surpris. La peur le pétrifia, puis disparut très vite de son visage pour laisser place à un mécontentement évident.

-T'es qui, toi ? lança le garçon.

-Euh…Suède. Je m'appelle Suède. Et j'habite ici.

-Ah ?

Derrière lui, il y avait comme un monticule fait de…pierre ? Ou était-ce du bois ? Les matériaux semblaient incertains, et la forme laissait à désirer. On aurait dit…rien du tout. En tout cas, rien de bien reconnaissable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Suède plus gentiment. Où sont tes parents ?

Le gamin pâlit.

-Je…j'en ai pas ! Et j'en ai pas b'soin !

Suède haussa un sourcil, un peu intrigué par ce petit bonhomme. Il avait un côté plutôt attachant, mine de rien.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ladonia. Mais, en fait, ça t'regarde pas.

Le garçon le dévisagea, nullement impressionné. Suède était plutôt étonné par sa réaction, lui qui avait l'habitude de voir les gens s'enfuir devant lui, en particulier les plus jeunes.

-Tu es une nation ? continua Suède. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon jardin ?

-De l'art. Ça s'voit pas ?!

Il était malpoli et adorable à la fois. Suède l'aimait bien.

-Tu n'as pas de maison ? Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici.

-N-Non merci ! Jamais je pourrais rester avec un mec aussi nul que toi !

Et sur ces mots, Ladonia partit en courant en direction du muret et sauta par-dessus. Suède se demanda alors s'il l'avait effrayé.

o o o

Cette rencontre eut pour effet de le faire cogiter sur bien des choses. De temps à autres, Ladonia apparaissait dans son jardin et, une fois, il accepta même de venir boire un vers de jus de fruit à l'intérieur, et en avait profité pour faire connaissance avec Hanatamago, tout juste revenue de chez Finlande. Suède aimait bien discuter avec lui, bien que cela ne fût sûrement pas réciproque. Ladonia paraissait toujours agacé par tout ce qui l'entourait, clamant avec fierté qu'il était suffisamment fort pour battre un « mec aussi nul » que Suède, s'imposant chez lui tout en restant étrangement distant. Il restait une très bonne compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice que tu as sur le visage ?

-C'pas une cicatrice, c'est de la peinture ! T'es vraiment débile, toi !

Il avait attrapé un biscuit et l'avait englouti sous le regard de Suède qui, au grand étonnement de celui-ci, ne semblait pas l'intimider. Ladonia restait un gosse pourri gâté quelles que soient les circonstances, mais ne désirait pas emménager chez Suède pour autant. Il profitait juste de son hospitalité de temps en temps.

C'est pourquoi, de plus en plus, Suède fouillait les articles de journaux à la recherche d'un véritable fils. Si Ladonia ne faisait pas l'affaire, alors il allait en adopter un autre.

o o o

Suède devait parler à Danemark de leur rôle au sein de l'Union Européenne. Certes, Finlande était lui aussi concerné, mais Suède avait un peu peur de se retrouver face à lui et préférait garder ses distances. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la conversation –si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation– avait été meublée par des blagues et anecdotes maladroites, essentiellement de la part de Finlande, comme si une gêne omniprésente les bloquait dans leur relation. Suède n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-Mais où est passé ton caractère optimiste ? Prends exemple sur moi et fonce !

La fenêtre de la cuisine de Danemark était ouverte. A qui parlait-il ? Norvège ? Suède posa son doigt sur la sonnette sans appuyer dessus.

-Facile à dire, c'est la galère en ce moment…on se parle plus du tout, je crois bien qu'il m'en veut…et je peux comprendre…

C'était la voix de Finlande. Suède sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La dernière fois qu'il avait surpris une discussion entre Finlande et quelqu'un d'autre, il l'avait amèrement regretté. Il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin et revenir parler à Danemark un autre jour.

-J'peux avoir un autre verre ? demanda Finlande.

-Sans souci, vieux ! C'est toujours super cool de boire un coup avec toi. La prochaine fois, on aura qu'à aller au bar, j'en connais un sympa qui a ouvert récemment, j'suis sûr que l'ambiance te plairait !

-Vraiment ? Ahahaha…

Suède devait partir. Maintenant. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'une visite à l'improviste serait une bonne idée ? D'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait chez Danemark sans prévenir à l'avance, mais il devait bien avouer que, cette fois-ci, il était sacrément mal tombé.

-J'vois toujours pas ce que tu peux bien lui trouver.

-…Hein ?

-T'es déjà bourré ou quoi ? Héhé. Je reprends simplement le sujet hyper important sur lequel on discutait il y a une minute. C'est vrai que Sverige fait un peu pauvre type des fois, ce serait pas de la pitié que tu ressentirait à tout hasard ?

-Quoi, de la pitié ? Non. Ça non. Je te l'assure.

-Haha !

-C'est vrai que ça a toujours été complexe, peut-être parce qu'il me fait encore peur en un sens. J'ai beau être honnête avec lui, je n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il m'effraie. C'est con, hein ?

-C'est déjà très bizarre que tu l'aimes autant tout en ayant peur de lui…

-Je sais bien, c'est ça qui m'inquiète ! Quand je te dis que c'est complexe, c'est que ça l'est vraiment !

-Ok, ok, calme-toi Fin ! Tiens, reprends-en, ça te fera du bien.

-Et même après toutes ces années, je n'arrive _toujours pas_ à le capter quand on se retrouve ensemble. C'est complètement dingue. Mais ça fait partie des choses que j'apprécie chez lui. Tu sais ? Son côté très…mystérieux. Wow.

-Mec, t'es carrément défoncé.

-Je suis pas défoncéééééé, t'as bien vu, j'ai pris que de l'alcool !

-Pour dire un truc pareil, faut l'être ! Ou bien l'alcool te rend vraiment maboul !

-C'est la véritééééééé. Su-san fait peur, oui, ça lui arrive, mais je sais qu'il fait pas exprès, alors…c'est pas ça qui pourrait m'arrêter. Et puis, il est doux et gentil, il a aussi un côté très sérieux et travailleur, doué pour tout, et puis parfois il est même plutôt marrant…eh, rigole pas ! Je t'assure !

Danemark était parti dans un fou rire. Suède, lui, était collé à la porte de la maison, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

-Mais rien que pour sa gentillesse, c'est le meilleur ! continua Finlande.

-BWAHAHAHA ! J'veux bien te croire…

-Le seul problème, c'est que j'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre. Je me pose un milliard de questions à son sujet. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime, des fois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour lui…il me regarde comme si j'étais une tâche de crasse qu'il préférerait effacer, et ça c'est ce qui me fait encore plus peur. Il y a même une époque où je croyais qu'il me détestait.

-Oh. Là, j'peux comprendre ce que ça fait.

-Comment ça ?

-Pas important. Continue, j'veux savoir la suite.

-Ben, à ton avis, comment est-ce que je peux faire pour savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il ressent pour moi ? J'ai jamais pu comprendre. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus.

-C'est qu'il est pas très dégourdi en la matière, le Sverige.

-Tu crois qu'il faudrait que je lui demande ?

-Keuuwaa ? Mais il tomberait dans les pommes à coup sûr, BAHAHA !

-Ta-san, j'crois que t'as trop bu toi aussi.

-Peut-être, héhé ! Dis plutôt, Fin, si jamais il te dit enfin qu'il t'aime…comment tu réagirais ?

-Oh, bah, euh, j'sais pas trop…ça me parait improbable, donc bon…

-De quoi, qu'il t'aime ?

-Non. Qu'il me le dise.

-Et toi, c'est quand que tu te décides à lui dire ?

-Mais…Ta-san ! Je t'ai déjà dit, _je peux pas_. Comment tu veux que je dise quoi que ce soit dans ce genre de conditions ?! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

-Avoue que t'as la frousse, c'est tout.

-J'ai pas la frousse !

-Alors quoi ? Allez, fais pas ton timide et fonce, j'ai parié avec Norge moi, donc tu dois te bouger les fesses et faire avancer les choses entre toi et Sverige !

-Mais…mais…j'ai trop peur qu'on se soit faits des idées…et s'il m'aimait pas du tout ?

-BAHAHAHAHAhéhéhéhé…elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

-ARRETE DE RIIIIIRE !

-C'est toi qui est trop drôle ! J'en peux plus, j'ai mal au ventre, bwooowooo…

-Ta-san, arrête tes conneries…eeeeh, garde pas la bouteille pour toi !

-C'est la mienneuuuuh, viens la chercher si tu la veux vraiment !

Des bruits de chaises, de pas et d'éclats de rire se mêlèrent, créant une joyeuse confusion dans la cuisine de Danemark. De peur d'être découvert, Suède se hâta de s'éloigner de cette maison, un peu secoué par la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il s'en voulait.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il était heureux d'avoir pu écouter cet échange.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait tout léger…

Mais c'était mal d'avoir surpris leur discussion, il le savait.

Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'être resté.

Et, à partir de maintenant…qu'allait-il faire ?

o o o

Ce n'était sûrement qu'à cause de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Finlande suite à cet épisode, rien, mais absolument rien dans son comportement n'entrait dans la logique de ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Danemark n'avait déjà plus de sens. Et parce qu'il était arrivé tant de fois à Suède de se faire de faux espoirs à ce sujet, il préférait ignorer ces nouvelles informations qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

-Je t'aime.

Norvège s'arrêta de marcher et parut choqué pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Pardon ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais dire à Fin.

-Ouf. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi c'est si difficile de m'exprimer face à lui ? J'y arrive bien avec toi, et Danemark, et même…

-Il n'y a qu'avec nous deux que tu peux parler aussi facilement, l'interrompit Norvège sans tourner les yeux vers lui. Face aux autres, tu te fermes complètement.

-C'est un peu la même chose pour toi, tu sais.

Norvège lui jeta un regard en coin, continuant sa route. Ils se rendaient tous deux à une réunion du Conseil Nordique.

-C'est tout de même étrange que je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer quand je suis avec Fin, continua Suède. Ça aurait dû s'arranger avec le temps, non ?

-Peut-être.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre, en ce moment ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Quoi ? T'as rien remarqué ?

-Non, j'crois pas. Récemment, on est juste allés à un concert ensemble, rien de particulier. Il était plutôt normal.

-Un concert ? Vous vous voyez souvent ?

-Parfois.

-Et est-ce qu'il te parle de moi ?

-T'es lourd avec tes questions, Sverige.

Il se sentait seul. Personne ne pouvait lui apporter de réponses. Il avait essayé de contacter Danemark mais en vain, celui-ci étant bien occupé par certaines affaires internationales. Suède lui-même avait énormément de travail et, en toute franchise, ça lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Un soir, après être revenu d'un magasin de meubles où il avait malencontreusement croisé Finlande (inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient encore eu du mal à communiquer), Suède s'était installé face à son ordinateur et avait ouvert une page internet. Il surfait négligemment, s'arrêtant régulièrement sur des sujets intéressants. Il parcourait les sites sans véritable intérêt pour ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cet article bien précis.

o o o

L'adoption de Sealand avait eu un impact considérable, pour Suède comme pour ses voisins. La micronation mesurait un mètre trente, portait un uniforme marin et se montrait beaucoup plus amical que Ladonia. Physiquement, il ressemblait un peu à Angleterre, mais Suède le trouvait mignon quand même. Danemark, qui était venu voir le nouveau « fils » de Suède dès le lendemain de l'adoption, avait pensé exactement la même chose. Quant à Norvège et Islande, ils s'étaient contentés de l'observer sans un mot donc pour le moment, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

-Tu veux jouer au foot ? avait proposé Suède un matin de septembre.

-Oh ouais !

Sealand était de nature sociable, peut-être un peu trop. Même si, de temps en temps, ça lui arrivait de rester scotché devant la télévision sans parler à qui que ce soit, au grand désespoir de Suède. Le courant ne passait pas très bien entre lui et Ladonia (c'était surtout ce dernier qui compliquait l'affaire…) mais on pouvait tout de même les surprendre à bavarder ensemble comme deux grands amis. Suède aimait bien constater ce genre de chose, ça lui donnait un drôle de sentiment paternel.

Finlande fut le dernier à venir voir Sealand.

-C'est le petit frère d'Angleterre, c'est ça ?

-Mmh.

-Il est mignon ! Tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec lui !

Sealand était en train de jouer avec Hanatamago, l'air joyeux. Il se roulait dans les feuilles mortes avec elle sous le regard des deux autres. Puis, après un instant de silence, Finlande se tourna vers Suède.

-Vous formez une belle famille tous les trois.

-Ah…ah bon.

-Papa Su ! s'exclama Sealand. Viens jouer avec nous, c'est super ici !

-« Papa Su » ? interrogea Finlande.

-Oui.

-C'est mignon…

Suède acquiesça. Il repensait aux paroles de Finlande quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, concernant le petit garçon qu'ils avaient aperçu dans la nature et avaient désespérément tenté de retrouver afin de l'adopter.

-C'est qui ? questionna Sealand une fois que Suède l'eut rejoint. Il faut que j'aille lui dire bonjour ?

-Un…voisin.

Les épais sourcils de Sealand se froncèrent. Puis, il sourit et courut vers Finlande, les bras tendus comme les ailes d'un avion.

-Je m'appelle Sealand ! dit-il fièrement. Je suis le nouveau fils de Su !

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Finlande.

-Eh, nos noms se ressemblent !

-Ahaha, c'est vrai ça !

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la maison ? Et si on a le temps, je peux même te montrer ma console de jeu, elle est géniale, c'est le dernier modèle !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. De temps en temps, Finlande soufflait des « il est vraiment adorable ! », et Suède ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Pour lui, c'était primordial que son fils et sa femme s'entendent bien.

Sa femme…

-A bientôt, Sea-kun ! Et on se voit demain au meeting, Su-san !

Finlande était reparti chez lui à la tombée de la nuit. Sealand s'était immédiatement tourné vers Suède, tout sourire.

-Je l'aime bien, confia-t-il. Il est pas aussi foufou que le premier, et moins ennuyeux que les deux autres. On s'est bien amusés !

-Oui.

-Mais…c'est vraiment un…voisin ?

Suède baissa le regard vers lui, interloqué.

-Oui, répondit-il. Comme Danemark, Norge et Ice. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être d'autre ?

Sealand avait l'air à la fois sceptique et un peu triste, affichant une moue songeuse.

-C'est la première fois que je voyais Hanatamago aussi familière avec un invité.

Suède se raidit. Sealand dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il retrouva le sourire.

-T'inquiète pas, papa Su ! Je suis grand, alors je comprends ce genre de chose !

-Hein ? Non, je…

-Est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

-Eh bien…

-Ce serait super qu'il emménage avec nous, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Quoi ? Non, c'est impo…

-J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un deuxième papa comme lui !

Suède ne sut quoi répondre. Il hocha la tête et afficha un petit sourire nostalgique, imaginant la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si Finlande habitait encore sous ce toit. Dans le cœur de Suède, il était le quatrième membre de cette famille, bien que le terme de « femme » ne soit plus d'actualité. L'avait-il seulement été un jour ? Du début jusqu'à la fin, tout ça n'avait été que le fruit du délire personnel de Suède. Il était temps de retrouver ses esprits et considérer Finlande comme un simple voisin, quoi que veule Sealand. C'était essentiel.

o o o

_Nous voilà presque arrivés à la fin !_

_Je compte poster les deux derniers chapitres demain puisque le 22 est trop court pour qu'on puisse le considérer comme un chapitre à part entière. C'est plus un épilogue, en fait. J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas._

_Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, et à demain :) _


	21. L'harmonie des coeurs

Bien sûr, il fallait que Finlande complique cette histoire, encore et encore.

-Su-san !

Suède s'était retourné, les bras chargés de dossiers. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit ni le moment d'être confronté à Finlande, mais il ne pouvait pas protester devant ce visage si parfait. Même dans ses instants de colère comme celui-ci, Finlande gardait la totalité de son charme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Suède sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

-Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça, hein ?!

-Quoi donc ?

Finlande paraissait furieux, et sa rage faisait presque peur. Suède se demandait sincèrement où était le problème.

-Ta relation avec Norvège !

-…Quoi ?

Alors là, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

-T'as toujours fait l'innocent ! cria Finlande au milieu du couloir, sans même se soucier d'être entendu par les autres nations qui pouvaient apparaitre à tout moment. T'as toujours fait comme s'il s'était rien passé entre vous ! Alors qu'en fait, tu…

-C'était de l'ironie.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la source de cette voix qui venait de faire intrusion dans le monologue de Finlande. Norvège se tenait là, juste en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la salle de conférence, les bras aussi chargés que ceux de Suède et le regard blasé.

-…Hein ? murmura Finlande.

-T'es vraiment naïf, répondit Norvège. Ou juste stupide, j'sais pas trop.

-Alors ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, c'était… ?

-Une réponse sarcastique à tes questions incessantes, rien de plus. Bon, j'vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec un autre crétin. Bye.

Norvège partit en direction de la grande porte vitrée et, au passage, fit un petit clin d'œil à Suède. Celui-ci se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il se retourna vers Finlande qui, lui, était aussi rouge que le costume de Père Noël qu'il portait tous les vingt-quatre décembre.

-J'suis trop bête, dit-il en tournant les talons. Nor-kun a raison. Désolé de t'avoir crier dessus.

Il commença à s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle que Norvège avait prise, mais Suède le rattrapa bien vite. Il en avait assez du comportement bizarre de Finlande qui s'éternisait, et assez de ses propres réactions qui, il le savait, pouvaient être encore plus bizarres. Le seul moyen de régler tout ça, c'était d'éclaircir quelques points.

-Quand Nor vivait chez moi, ma vie quotidienne était fade. C'est un ami de longue date, alors on avait quelques moments de complicité, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

Finlande se retourna très lentement, la mine décontenancée.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Par rapport à l'autre fois, quand tu t'es comparé à lui.

Finlande l'observa, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges.

-J'imagine que c'était quand même plus facile d'être avec lui, dit-il.

-Tu n'étais pas gênant.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu quoi que ce soit de gênant à mes yeux. Tu as battu Danemark en duel alors qu'il faisait déjà presque une tête de plus que toi à l'époque. Tu t'es défendu avec brio face à cinq ou six adversaires en même temps, et tu t'en es sorti avec une simple cicatrice à l'épaule. Et, surtout, surtout, tu as vaincu Russie alors que la chance était plutôt de son côté durant la Guerre d'Hiver. Tu n'es pas faible. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'es mis ça dans le crâne, même après toutes ces discussions où j'ai désespérément essayé de te prouver le contraire.

A présent, Finlande semblait complètement abasourdi, et en même temps attristé. C'était une expression très rare chez lui. Il avait l'air perdu, cherchant vraisemblablement à faire le lien entre tous les évènements.

-Mais…alors…pourquoi m'avoir gardé en sécurité chez toi ? Si j'étais si fort et débrouillard que ça, pourquoi tu as toujours refusé que j'aille me battre à tes côtés comme j'en rêvais ?

-C'était une erreur. J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave, que tu sois blessé. Tu étais très important pour moi. Et je n'avais probablement pas suffisamment confiance en toi. Je regrette. Tout est de ma faute.

Finlande baissa la tête.

-Non, les torts sont partagés. Je sais que pendant toutes ces années, j'en ai trop demandé. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ça, et je m'excuse.

Suède aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de cran et le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant-là. Et, pour sa défense, les conditions ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment non plus.

-C'est gentil de me révéler tout ça, ajouta Finlande d'une petite voix. Mais…Su-san…tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

_Si. Des tonnes._

Suède se secoua les idées. Une partie de lui-même souhaitait cacher ce qu'il avait toujours réussi à cacher jusqu'ici, mais une autre brûlait d'envie de lui déclarer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était un sacré dilemme, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Euh…

A ce moment-là, Amérique débarqua de la porte la plus proche, les interrompant glorieusement dans leur conversation importante. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'en semblait même pas conscient. Derrière lui, Espagne les salua et leur proposa quelques churros, mettant définitivement un terme à cette entrevue. Suède voulut se taper la tête contre le mur.

o o o

Les lettres étaient nombreuses, bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Suède les lisaient une à une, s'arrêtant souvent sur certaines, juste histoire de se remémorer le contexte. Il les avait toutes précieusement gardées dans une boîte qu'il remit à sa place une fois sa lecture finie, en haut de la grande étagère du salon. Puis, il revint vers le canapé et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié un tout petit tas de lettres, posé près d'un coussin. Il le prit entre ses doigts. Sur la première, une simple phrase était écrite à l'encre noire.

_« Pour l'optimiste, chaque mauvaise herbe est une fleur. »_

Il y avait deux autres pages comme celle-là. L'une disait _« La lune est belle ce soir. »_ et l'autre _« Tu n'es pas seul. »_. Les deux premières phrases dataient de l'époque où ils avaient fui l'autorité de Danemark et s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes dans ce nouveau monde où tout leur était permis. Ils étaient finalement libérés de la pression qu'ils avaient connu durant la période Kalmar. Suède s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

La troisième phrase, en revanche, était plus récente. C'était l'un de ces soirs où Finlande le suivait jusque dans sa chambre et s'assoupissait à ses côtés, comme dans un rêve. L'époque où tout allait bien entre eux, avant que Russie ne vienne chambouler leur vie paisible. Cette nuit en particulier, Suède avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et Finlande s'était inquiété pour lui. Mais, pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu droit à un enchainement de paroles sans queue ni tête visant à détendre l'atmosphère. Finlande était incontestablement doué en la matière, ses anecdotes tantôt banales, tantôt insolites aidaient souvent Suède à retrouver le moral mais, cette nuit-là, seuls quelques mots d'une puissance rare suffit à taire cette petite voix au fond de son être qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était une mauvaise personne. Suite à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Danemark et lui, Suède se sentait mal, même après des années, et la voix de Finlande avait pour effet de le rassurer sans grande difficulté.

« Tu n'es pas seul. »

Suède l'entendait comme s'il était encore là, avec lui. Il avait immortalisé ces paroles sur papier, papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Avec un dernier regard mélancolique sur les lettres qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner à Finlande, Suède les rangea avec les autres. Il redescendit du tabouret et aperçut Sealand qui se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, la mine perplexe.

-Papa Su ? Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je…je relisais de vieilles lettres.

-Des lettres de qui ?

-De moi.

-De toi ? Pas de Finlande ?

Suède lui tourna le dos.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Tu veux pas te marier avec lui ?

Suède s'éloigna vers la cuisine, et Sealand le suivit.

-Tonton Danemark m'a dit que c'était un peu déjà fait, ajouta ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Mais de mon point de vue, ça m'en a pas l'air…j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il vive avec nous, alors tu devrais te marier avec « Papa Fin » !

Suède faillit lâcher la casserole qu'il venait de sortir du placard. Il se tourna vers Sealand, un peu gêné par cette appellation.

-Je…je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il.

-Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

Il y avait dans cette conversation quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Mais Suède ignorait quoi. Il hocha vaguement la tête et alluma le gaz.

-J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Sealand en sautillant sur place. J'suis pas bête, héhé ! Je te soutiens, papa Su. Je sais qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il a toujours un sourire trop heureux quand il est avec toi !

Cette fois-ci, c'est la louche qui manqua de tomber par terre. Suède devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, ou bien Sealand allait se poser de sérieuses questions sur son état psychologique.

-Ah…

La conversation s'arrêta là. Suède prépara le repas qu'il servit une heure plus tard, et dut tirer son fils de devant la télévision pour qu'il vienne à table. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur sans jamais mentionner Finlande. A un moment, Sealand posa une question inattendue.

-Dis, papa Su…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu as décidé de m'adopter ?

Suède dut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

-Parce que j'ai toujours aimé l'idée d'avoir une famille.

-Mais tu en avais déjà une, non ?

-C'est vrai…on me l'a rappelé récemment…mais tu vois, il y a des fois où je repense à mon propre père adoptif, et ça m'a donné envie d'avoir un fils à mon tour.

Suède aurait aimé que Scandie soit encore là.

-Tu…tu as perdu ton papa ? demanda tristement Sealand.

-Oui. Il y a très longtemps.

-Mais…moi…je veux pas te perdre !

Ces mots le touchèrent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Suède. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets.

A cet instant précis, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et lut « Finlande » sur l'écran, après quoi il hésita à décrocher. Sealand l'observait, le regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Réponds !

Suède se mordit la lèvre, stressé. Il décida de suivre le conseil –ou plutôt l'ordre– de Sealand et finit par décrocher, le cœur battant. Une voix forte et joviale qu'il connaissait par cœur parvint aussitôt à son oreille.

-Su-san ! J'espère que je te dérange pas ! Dis, je voulais te demander, tu fais quoi pour le Nouvel An ?

o o o

La nuit était claire. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et d'aurores boréales, un spectacle digne de ce nom pour bien démarrer la nouvelle année. Suède et Finlande étaient installés sur un banc à quelques dizaines de mètres du chalet, les pieds dans la neige. Hanatamago était avec eux et se tenait bien au chaud contre le manteau à fourrure de Finlande.

-Déjà 2009, déclare celui-ci en admirant le ciel. J'étais tellement surpris d'entrer dans le deuxième millénaire que je n'ai pas vu ces neuf années passer ! C'est un peu bizarre pour nous de dire ça, mais le temps s'écoule à une de ces vitesses…ahahaha…

-Mmh. Oui.

Suède est assis très près de Finlande. Il porte lui aussi un large manteau ainsi qu'un bonnet à pompon, et évite de croiser ces grands yeux dans lesquels se reflètent les lumières de la nuit. Passer la soirée du nouvel an avec Finlande était bien entendu un grand moment pour lui, et il ne voulait pas le gâcher à cause des stupides sentiments qu'il éprouvait toujours pour son « voisin ». De plus en plus, Suède se surprenait à sourire, que ce soit en présence de Sealand, de Norvège, de Danemark, d'Islande…et de Finlande. Quand il avait affaire à ce dernier, il avait l'impression que, petit à petit, ses soucis s'envolaient. Même ceux qui concernaient leur relation encore un peu bancale. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Et, cette nuit-là, Suède se sentait d'humeur à parler.

-Les bonnes et mauvaises choses passent vite, c'est vrai.

Finlande se tourne vers lui, un peu intrigué. Suède lui jette un bref coup d'œil avant de se refocaliser sur les aurores.

-On a traversé beaucoup de choses, continue-t-il. Mais à présent, on a plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Je suis content qu'on puisse être là et profiter de la nouvelle année ensemble.

Finlande demeure silencieux.

-Bonne année, dit Suède.

Les lumières dansent dans le ciel, et Finlande ne se décide toujours pas à parler. Même Hanatamago ne fait aucun bruit.

-Ah ! Euuuuh…toi aussi ! B-Bonne année à toi aussi !

-Mmh.

L'ambiance est étrange, encore plus que d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Ils restent là à observer le ciel étoilé, un peu frissonnants. Suède se demande ce que peut bien penser Finlande. Il risque un regard en sa direction.

-…Quoi ?

-Rien.

Non, pas rien. Il y a un millier de choses que Suède aimerait dire. Mais…comment faire ?

-Fin.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…je…

Par où commencer… ?

-Je…

Finlande le fixe des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je t'écoute, souffle-t-il.

-Euh…je…mmh…

Non, c'est impossible. Il a le sentiment qu'il n'y arrivera jamais.

-En fait…

C'est trop dur.

-Je…

-Ne te force pas.

Finlande l'interromps, la mine décidé. Ses grands yeux lumineux le détaillent et c'est extrêmement gênant.

-Hein ?

-J'ai compris.

Puis, d'un coup, il se sert contre Suède, le visage perdu dans le manteau de celui-ci. Une vague de chaleur les submerge au milieu de ce froid hivernal.

-Moi aussi, dit Finlande, la voix étouffée par l'épais tissu du vêtement.

-…Toi aussi ?

-Depuis longtemps.

Le cœur de Suède tambourine contre sa poitrine. A quelques centimètres de son visage, les cheveux de Finlande reflètent eux aussi les couleurs verte, bleue et rose qui tombent du ciel. Il a du mal à croire à la réalité qu'il a sous les yeux.

-Mais j'avais peur, ajouta Finlande. Et j'ai toujours peur. Toi aussi, tu avais peur ?

Suède met un petit moment avant de retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

-Oui.

-Mais tu viens de dire qu'on aura plus à avoir peur, à partir de maintenant.

-…Oui.

Finlande s'éloigne un peu afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Suède a encore du mal à comprendre la signification de tout ça. Une chose était sûre : toute la crainte liée à ses sentiments non-partagés venait de disparaitre en un clin d'œil. Ses longues années de souffrances s'effacèrent elles aussi, comme si Finlande, par l'intermédiaire de ses grands yeux expressifs, avait le pouvoir d'illuminer son existence entière. A travers ce regard, Suède _voyait_ que, cette fois-ci, il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Quelque chose avait changé, là aussi.

-Je veux bien te faire confiance, murmure Finlande, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Puis, il lève la main et caresse la joue froide de Suède. Celui-ci tremble légèrement tandis que Finlande s'approche de lui. Ils échangent un dernier regard, sachant très bien ce qui est sur le point de se passer entre eux.

Suède ferme les yeux.


	22. Tous les cinq

-Vous avez vu ? C'est les Nordiques !

-Toujours fourrés ensemble, ces cinq-là.

-C'est beau de voir des groupes aussi soudés que celui-ci…

Ils venaient de sortir d'un grand bâtiment et marchaient le long d'une allée, dans un endroit où beaucoup de nations étaient rassemblées. Danemark agitaient ses bras comme un moulin à vent.

-Eh, vous entendez ça ? Ils parlent de nous ! Eh, les mecs ! Les gens parlent de nous !

-Anko, t'es trop bruyant.

Il était resté légèrement en arrière mais les rattrapa bien vite à grandes enjambées. Suède sourit intérieurement à l'idée de la bonne ambiance qui régnait entre eux cinq. Juste devant lui, Finlande avançait d'un pas assuré et envoyait des sourires à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Il était resplendissant.

-C'est vrai, râla Islande en prenant soin de mettre de la distance entre lui et les quatre autres. Tais-toi un peu, Dan. Ça nous fera du bien.

Danemark n'était absolument pas vexé. Il continuait de faire de grands signes aux nations présentes puis, sans avertir, se jeta entre Suède et Norvège, un bras autour des épaules de chacun d'eux.

-Mes meilleurs copains ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air encore plus joyeux que d'habitude.

Norvège l'ignora. Suède lança un vague regard à celui-ci et devina un léger sourire qui hésitait à se former sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'efforçait de le contenir. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était observé, Norvège détourna la tête.

-Viens par-là, toi !

Danemark tira sur la manche de Finlande qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Norvège soupira et préféra se focaliser sur Islande qui marchait un peu en retrait.

-On ne va quand même pas t'oublier ! ajouta Danemark en pressant littéralement Finlande contre Suède.

Ils étaient collés les uns aux autres avec Norvège, laissant Islande à part. Suède savait que ni les paroles, ni les gestes de Danemark n'avaient de profondeur, mais ça n'empêchait pas la situation globale d'avoir la signification la plus précieuse au monde à ses yeux.

-Eh, Ice ! Arrête de bouder et viens avec nous !

Danemark essaya tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'épaule d'Islande qui était occupé à observer un groupe de nations asiatiques, à quelques pas d'eux. Ce fut Norvège qui se déplaça et réussit à attirer son petit frère à eux en dépit de ses protestations.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, grommela Islande sans résister plus longtemps.

A présent, il était immobilisé entre Norvège et la main de Danemark qui le tenait fermement en place. Finlande lâcha un petit rire puis croisa le regard de Suède. Ses yeux disaient qu'il était heureux d'être parmi eux, et Suède lui renvoya le même message. Tout semblait parfait.

Bien sûr, il restait des questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse. Suède ignorait encore d'où il venait, et ignorait encore où il allait mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que sa place actuelle était ici, aux côtés des quatre personnes qui avaient toujours constitué son monde.

Et ça, c'était suffisant.

o o o

_Fin (?) de l'histoire de Suède et ses amis les Nordiques. En espérant que ça vous aura plu :)_

_C'était ma première fanfic Hetalia et je suis contente d'avoir lu vos précieux avis. Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !_

_Comme je me suis attachée à ces cinq personnages et que ma manager est un peu (beaucoup) insistante (__et elle se reconnaîtra sûrement 8D)__, je compte très probablement écrire cette même histoire qui, au bout du compte, n'est qu'une représentation d'événements historiques dans l'ordre chronologique façon Hetalia. Elle sera du point de vue de Danemark, ou de Norvège, ou de Finlande, j'arrive pas à me décider en fait. On insiste pour que je fasse les trois, alors...on verra ce que le coeur m'en dit ! _

_Donc je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine ! Et encore merci pour les reviews, vous êtes des amours ^_^_


End file.
